Reducido a cenizas
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Gray Fullbuster se había mudado recientemente a Magnolia tras ser admitido en la prestigiosa academia Fairy Tail, pero... ¿Será todo tan maravilloso como él esperaba cuando se encuentra con cierto delincuente de pelo rosa? [Modern AU]
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas a un nuevo fic, mas oscuro, mas perverso, y mas retorcido todavía.** **La historia es Modern AU, y será NatGray (Natsu x Uke!Gray). Este fic es secundario, lo que significa que pronto un nuevo fic NaLu estará disponible~**

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a mi querido amigo KaryuuNoSaiga en Twitter :3**_

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** – Prólogo

"¡Daaah! Estoy agotado" Dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama

Me había pasado todo el día organizando mis cosas. Gracias a dios que no tenía una gran cantidad de ropa, porque la verdad es que no me gusta usar demasiada

Aún no me podía creer, que a mí, Gray Fullbuster, me hayan admitido en la academia Fairy Tail De ella salen los estudiantes mejores cualificados, y si destacas, hay una posibilidad de que te den una beca para la universidad. En cuanto vi la aprobación de ingreso empecé a organizar mi mudanza a Magnolia rápidamente, no podía perder esta gran oportunidad

Mañana mismo podría empezar, aunque por culpa del tiempo perdido en la mudanza, llevaré 2 semanas de retraso respecto a los demás estudiantes, pero no creo que tenga problemas para ponerme al día, no es por presumir, pero soy bastante bueno en los estudios.

De pronto bostecé involuntariamente de cansancio y dirigí la vista a mi despertador, eran las 23:00 PM, y llevaba todo el día ocupándome de la mudanza, creo que era momento de dormir

Cuando estaba a punto de deslizar las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo, me percaté de un pequeño bullicio en la calle, pero decidí dejarlo ir y cerrar los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Media hora después, los gritos no habían cesado en absoluto, sino que además, quienquiera que estuviese montando tanto alboroto, ahora hablaba todavía más alto, haciéndome irritar.

"¡¿Pero quien está montando tanto jaleo a medianoche?!" Me quejé en voz alta mientras saltaba de la cama y me dirigía a la ventana.

Al mirar a través de ella, vi a un grupo de 4 hombres en el otro lado de la calle del barrio, fumando y hablando descaradamente alto, solo podía ver sus siluetas por la oscuridad. ¿Acaso no ven el alboroto que están haciendo?

Abrí la ventana "¡Oi! ¿¡Os queréis callar?! ¡La gente intenta dormir, maldita sea!" Les grité desde mi ventana

Ellos me oyeron, ya que se callaron y se giraron hacia mí. Uno de ellos, que parecía ser el líder, exhaló una calada de humo, arrojando su cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo, luego se giró hacia los otros hombres, y se alejaron de una vez por todas.

Yo suspiré de alivio, ya era hora de que se fueran, ¿A caso yo era el único que estaba dispuesto a decirles algo? ¿Nadie en este barrio mantenía a estas personas a raya? No me extraña que hagan lo que les da la gana

Volví a la cama, ahora rodeado de silencio, y cerré los ojos, quedándome dormido inmediatamente

* * *

El despertador sonó 3 veces antes de que lo apagase con el dorso de la mano y dejé escapar un audible bostezo

Hoy era el día en el que empezaría a estudiar en Fairy Tail, no podría estar más entusiasmado, además quedaba muy cerca del apartamento en donde me había mudado, todo me salió realmente bien.

Me vestí con una camisa blanca sencilla y unos pantalones vaqueros, con mis deportivas blancas. Fairy Tail no tenía normas de vestimenta concretas ni uniforme obligatorio, y eso era un gran alivio, yo odiaba usar ropa formal como en mi anterior academia

Fui hasta la cocina para hacerme el desayuno, y después de comerlo sin prisas, cogí mi móvil y mi bolsa con mi material escolar, y salí por la puerta.

* * *

En 10 minutos había llegado, era fantástico vivir tan cerca de la academia. Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me adentré en el edificio. Todavía faltaba un tiempo para que comenzasen las clases, por lo que los demás estudiante estaban hablando despreocupadamente en los jardines exteriores de la academia, pero yo tenía que recoger mi horario y ser asignado a una clase, así que me dirigí hasta el mostrador donde estaba la secretaria

"Buenos días, soy Gray Fullbuster, me admitieron recientemente, pero no pude presentarme antes, ya que me mudé a Magnolia ayer"

La secretaria me dio una dulce sonrisa, tenía el pelo largo, con el flequillo recogido por encima de su cabeza con un lazo negro, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, la secretaria de la academia, revisaré tu ficha e imprimiré tu horario, dame un segundo"

Yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, era una mujer agradable

Unos momentos después, retiró el papel con mis horarios de su fotocopiadora y me lo entregó

"Has sido asignado a la clase 1-D, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, ya que has perdido 2 semanas, ¿bien?" Me dijo dulcemente

"¡Claro! Muchas gracias señorita Strauss

Ella se rió ligeramente "Oh, por favor, llámame Mira, no soy del cuerpo docente y no me gustan las formalidades"

Me sorprendí ante su comentario, en mi anterior academia todo eran normas y formalidades "¡Oh!, Bien, entonces muchas gracias, Mira" Dije sonriéndole ampliamente y dirigiéndome a buscar mi clase

* * *

Recorrí los pasillos fijándome en los carteles, hasta que finalmente encontré el aula 1-D, y como no quedaba mucho para que empezasen las clases, decidí entrar directamente y empezar a preparar mis cosas.

Yo, como supuse, estaba solo en el aula, así que me dirigí a una mesa aleatoria para organizar mi material escolar y revisar mi horario. Al parecer me habían asignado a Macao Conbolt como tutor, espero que no sea un viejo estirado como mis tutores anteriores, sería realmente un asco.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases, yo ya tenía todo preparado y los estudiantes empezaban a entrar en el aula, dándome una mirada curiosa mientras se dirigían a sus asientos

Llevé la mirada al frente cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, girándome para ver a un chico con una melena naranja espinada "Disculpa, pero éste es mi asiento" Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa divertida entre dientes

"Sí, lo siento, había entrado antes de tiempo y no sabía en qué asiento estaba asignado" Dije, sonriéndole mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas

"Mi nombre es Loke, por cierto ¿Eres nuevo?"

Asentí con la cabeza "Yo soy Gray, estaba inscrito desde el principio del curso, pero tardé dos semanas en hacer mi mudanza a Magnolia"

Él soltó una carcajada "Bien bien, espero que Fairy Tail sea de tu agrado, Gray" Dijo mientras se sentaba en su sitio y sacaba su material

Antes de poder responderle, el profesor entró en el aula. Era un hombre de unos 40-50 años, con pelo corto morado y bigote

Él me miró "Oh, tú debes de ser el nuevo estudiante, ven y preséntate ante la clase, por favor" Me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo asentí, devolviendo la sonrisa, y me dirigí hacia la pizarra, dispuesto a presentarme, aunque un poco nervioso

"Bueno, hola a todos, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, me mudé a Magnolia prácticamente ayer, por eso no he podido asistir antes. Espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros" Terminé con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba el rostro de los demás

Algunos me miraban sin interés, otros me miraban de arriba abajo, y otros simplemente tenían curiosidad respecto a mí. Pronto empezó a oír murmullos entre las niñas

 _"Vaya… es guapo"_

 _"¿Crees que tiene novia?"_

 _"¡Que bombón!"_

Yo me ruboricé un poco ante los susurros de las niñas, nunca se había visto así mismo como 'guapo' en absoluto

Macao asintió "Bien, Gray, es un placer tenerte entre nosotros, puedes tomar asiento" Hizo una pausa para revisar si había asientos libres "Ya no quedan asientos individuales, por lo que espero que no te importe ocupar uno doble, junto a un compañero" Me dijo esperando a mi aprobación

Yo le sonreí "No, en absoluto" Dije entusiasmado

Macao se rió ante mi emoción "Muy bien, entonces puedes sentarte en la última fila, junto con Natsu, el chico de pelo rosa" Dijo señalando el lugar

Pronto se oyó como la mayoría de estudiantes se quedaron en estado de shock y me empezaron a mirar con lástima. ¿Qué ocurría?

No le di importancia y me dirigí hacia el sitio que me había asignado Macao, viendo el chico que me había mencionado.

Wow, pelo rosa ¿eh? y por lo que veo es natural, eso es un color bastante inusual

Me senté a su lado, teniendo una mejor visión de él: Llevaba una camisa de camuflaje verde, unos pantalones vaqueros azules oscuros desgastados, con la tela rota en algunas partes, y unas deportivas rojas. También tenía una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos eran anchos y musculosos, como el resto de su cuerpo

Él estaba absorto con su celular, recostado en el asiento de mala manera, incluso dudo que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia, ya que tenía puestos auriculares, por los que se podía escuchar ligeramente su canción. Según por la pinta, podría deducir que mi compañero de pupitre es el 'tipo duro' o 'matón' de la academia, pero no me podía importar menos, ese tipo de gente no me intimidaba

Apartando mis pensamientos sobre el chico, preparé mi material escolar y me dispuse a recuperar 2 semanas perdidas


	2. Salamander

Tsuki: Va a ser NatGray, es decir Natsu x Uke!Gray

Anashi: De hecho, tú eres una de mis autoras favoritas en Amor yaoi, estoy deseando que actualices "Viviendo juntos" ^^ pero por desgracia no podría manejar dos páginas al mismo tiempo XD

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él estaba absorto con su celular, recostado en el asiento de mala manera, incluso dudo que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia, ya que tenía puestos auriculares, por los que se podía escuchar ligeramente su canción. Según por la pinta, podría deducir que mi compañero de pupitre es el 'tipo duro' o 'matón' de la academia, pero no me podía importar menos, ese tipo de gente no me intimidaba_

 _Apartando mis pensamientos sobre el chico, preparé mi material escolar y me dispuse a recuperar 2 semanas perdidas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** – Salamander

Cerré la libreta de apuntes y solté un suspiro, por fin habían terminado las 3 primeras clases. Gracias a una chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia, que amablemente me dejó sus apuntes, pude ponerme al día de 2 semanas en tan solo tres horas

Ocasionalmente dirigía la mirada hacia mi compañero de mesa, solo para ver que ni siquiera cogió el bolígrafo en ninguna de las materias, simplemente se quedó escuchando música o hablando por whatsap. Estaba claro que no era un estudiante ejemplar

Pero una vez más, no me importó en absoluto, no soy quien para meterme en los asuntos ajenos. Todos nos levantamos para salir del aula y dirigirnos al descanso de media mañana. Cuando me levanté, Natsu pasó de largo, dándome un empujón con el hombro

Decidí no darle importancia, quizás hay una pequeña probabilidad de que no haya hecho sin querer. Quizás.

Como todos, salí del aula y me dirigí a los jardines de la academia para el descanso, el cual yo usaría para repasar unos cuantos apuntes y tenerlos asegurados. Hacía un día estupendo y todos los estudiantes estaban charlando en sus respectivos grupos de amistades, pero yo tenía cosas que hacer, ya me ocuparé de conocer gente más tarde.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que abrí los apuntes, cuando de pronto miré a Natsu apoyando contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo

Hice una mueca de disgusto ante la visión, ¿Cómo podía alguien perjudicarse con esa mierda así mismo? ¿Cuántos años tiene, 19 como máximo? Cuando tenga 40 tendrá los pulmones negros como el carbón, nunca he entendido a la gente que fuma, es tan desagradable…

Pero expulsé el pensamiento de mi cabeza, si él quería matarse así mismo, que le aproveche, yo tenía mis propios asuntos, así que me concentré en mis apuntes una vez más.

* * *

El timbre sonó una vez más, indicando que el descanso había terminado y nos dirigíamos por los pasillos hasta el aula, para la cuarta hora de la mañana

"¡Hey Gray!" Alguien me llamó

Yo me giré para ver a Loke "Hola Loke, ¿Ocurre algo?" Dije sonriéndole

Me sorprendí cuando él me miro con un rostro de piedad y compasión, todo el mundo me miraba de la misma forma últimamente

Levanté una ceja "¿Se puede saber que os pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Dije, palpando mi cara con la mano, buscando de lo que podría tratarse

Él me miró confundido "No se trata de eso, Gray, no sabes con quien te han emparejado, ¿verdad?" Preguntó

Incliné la cabeza aún con confusión "Ehhm… Sí, con Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, ¿era así, no?"

Él negó con la cabeza "Le llaman Salamander, es un criminal, Gray, nadie se ha querido sentar a su lado, y como tú faltabas desde un principio, todos los demás sitios fueron ocupados con el fin de evitarle" Declaró, haciendo una pausa "Todo el mundo le teme, incluso una vez le gruñó amenazadoramente a un profesor, y el pobre hombre tardó 3 semanas en recuperarse"

Yo rodé los ojos ante su historia "Sí, lo que sea, a mí no me intimidan esa clase de personas. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase" Dije despreocupadamente

Loke quería decirme algo más, pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando yo entré en el aula y me dirigí a mi asiento. Natsu ya estaba sentado, como siempre jugando con su teléfono y recostado en la silla de mala manera

Todos los demás me dieron una mirada preocupada cuando yo me senté al lado de 'Salamander' como si nada, pero a mí no me importa un pino, ¿Cómo puede intimidar tanto un tío con el pelo rosa? Todos aquí están un poco desorientados

Negué con la cabeza en desaprobación mientras me disponía para las tres materias restantes de la mañana

* * *

Y por fin, el timbre de la sexta hora había sonado, terminando la mañana.

Yo y todos los demás empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas, cuando noté que Natsu me estaba mirando de reojo, por lo que yo me quedé parpadeando con curiosidad

"Esto… ¿Necesitas algo?" Le pregunté sin rodeos

Él sonrió con suficiencia "Eres muy inteligente, ¿Verdad?" Miró mis apuntes de la última clase

Yo me rasqué la nuca con modestia "Eh… Yo… Bueno, hago lo que puedo" Dije con timidez ante su halago

Él cogió tres de sus libretas y las puso en mi mesa "Bien, ya que eres tan listo, vas a hacer mis tareas, ¿de acuerdo?" Me ordenó como si fuese mi jefe

Yo levanté una ceja y terminé de recoger mis cosas en mi bolsa, ignorando sus libretas. como si no hubiese pasado nada y me levanté de la mesa "Bueno, gracias, pero tengo suficiente con ponerme al día con mis cosas, hazlas tú mismo" Dije con determinación

Él me entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente apretando su mandíbula, mientras todos los demás me miraban con cara de shock, como si me estuviese burlando de un dragón hambriento. Personalmente, no sé quién se cree que es, pero yo tenía asuntos que atender, por lo que salía del aula despreocupadamente

* * *

Estaba a punto de salir del recinto de la academia, cuando Loke se acercó a mí corriendo

Yo me paré para que pudiese alcanzarme, llegando hasta mí jadeando "¿¡ **Acaso estás loco**?!" Me gritó mientras recobraba la respiración "¿¡ **QUIERES MORIR JOVEN, GRAY**?!"

Yo exhalé un suspiro "Por el amor de Mavis, Loke ¿Que pasa ahora?" Pregunté, cansado de tanto teatro

"¿¡Realmente tengo que decírtelo?! ¡Acabas de negarle algo a Salamander, **A SALAMANDER**! ¿¡A caso no lo entiendes, Gray?!"

Otro suspiro escapó de mis labios "Claro, Loke, haré el triple de trabajo solo para que el señor Dragneel pueda hacer el vago durante todo el día. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Le beso en el culo?" Dije irónicamente

Loke pensó seriamente durante unos momentos "Bueno… si él te lo dice…" Habló con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para oírle

Hice una mueca de asco ante su declaración "¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para éstas cosas de críos, tengo que ponerme al día en las asignaturas, te veo mañana Loke" Dije, dedicándole una última sonrisa indiferente y dirigiéndome por fin a mi apartamento


	3. Marcado

Anashi: Por desgracia mi único contacto a tiempo real es skype o twitter, facebook no lo uso, incluso no recuerdo si tenía uno XD

Natsu va a hacerle mas que eso, por cierto XD

 **Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Otro suspiro escapó de mis labios "Claro, Loke, haré el triple de trabajo solo para que el señor Dragneel pueda hacer el vago durante todo el día. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Le beso en el culo?" Dije irónicamente_

 _Loke pensó seriamente durante unos momentos "Bueno… si él te lo dice…" Habló con voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para oírle_

 _Hice una mueca de asco ante su declaración "¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para éstas cosas de críos, tengo que ponerme al día en las asignaturas, te veo mañana Loke" Dije, dedicándole una última sonrisa indiferente y dirigiéndome por fin a mi apartamento_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3** – Marcado

Me dirigía a la academia una vez más, me había pasado todo el día de ayer repasando mis apuntes, además de hacer los deberes que me mandaron, y de una vez por todas, estaba al día con el resto de mis compañeros, ahora podía respirar tranquilo

Como ayer, los estudiantes estaban reunidos en las afueras de la academia, paseando y charlando por los jardines, y como yo no tenía nada que hacer hasta que las clases empezaran, decidí ir junto a Loke, que estaba hablando con esa chica que me cedió sus apuntes, Lucy

"Hey chicos, Buenos días" Dije con una gran sonrisa, pero Loke me miró con nerviosismo y Lucy con preocupación, haciendo que desapareciera, volviendo mi rostro serio "¿Ocurre algo?" Dije hacia ambos

Lucy dio un paso al frente "Gray… ¿es cierto que…, tú desafiaste a Salamander?" Preguntó con miedo

Me pasé una mano por el pelo con frustración "Oh dios Lucy, ¿Tu también con eso?" Dije aburrido del tema

"¡Gray, no lo entiendes! ¡Él—"

"¡Lucy, vámonos!" Loke interrumpió a Lucy, y llevándosela lejos corriendo

Yo exhalé aire con rostro aburrido y me llevé una mano a la cara "Será posible…" Susurré

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer antes de que empezasen las clases? Todavía quedaba una hora, así que decidí dar un paseo alrededor de los jardines de la academia para explorar un poco y con suerte matar el tiempo

* * *

Habían pasado tan solo diez minutos y ya había recorrido todo el lugar. Admitía que eran unos jardines preciosos y bien cuidados, pero sin nadie con quien hablar era aburrido, y cada vez que intenté empezar una conversación con algún estudiante, todos ponían cara de miedo y se alejaban con alguna escusa absurda

Suspiré. Supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es repasar apuntes.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme a algún banco cercano, cuando algo tapó la luz del sol detrás de mí, girándome para ver que se trataba del famoso chico de pelo rosa. No me había dado cuenta de que era una cabeza más alto que yo. Hoy iba vestido con una chaqueta de cuerpo negra con vaqueros azules normales y deportivas rojas, y tenía un rostro oscuro mientras me miraba, seguramente por lo que le dije ayer, pero yo le planté cara sin problemas

"Oh, Natsu, Buenos días" Dije con indiferencia mientras miraba el cigarrillo humeante en su boca, haciéndome levantar una ceja "¿Acaso permiten fumar en el recinto de la academia?" Le pregunté señalando su cigarrillo

Él cogió el cigarrillo con dos dedos en su mano, y exhaló una bocanada de humo en mi cara, haciéndome toser fuertemente ante el olor desagradable "¡ **JODER** , **Eso es asqueroso**!" Grité indignado

Su rostro no se inmutó "Yo hago lo que me da la gana" Me dijo con voz amenazante

Empecé a agitar la mano con el fin de alejar el humo repugnante de mí "Pues muy bien, que te vaya bien" Dije mientras me alejaba, dándole la espalda. Sin embargo no llegué muy lejos cuando él me agarró de la parte trasera de mi camisa, empujándome contra un árbol cercano con dureza. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla levantándola y acercando su rostro al mío

Él me dio una mirada mortal "¿No sabes con quién estás tratando, verdad?" Dijo contra mi oído "Como eres nuevo aquí voy a tener que explicarte una serie de cosas" Hizo una pausa, apartándose de nuevo, por lo que pude ver su sonrisa socarrona "Primero: Ésta es **mi academia** , los profesores me temen y todo el mundo hace lo que yo digo" Entrecerró los ojos "Segundo: Eres mi compañero de clase ahora, así que te vas a encargar de hacerlo todo para mí" Él soltó su agarre de mi barbilla y me cogió del pelo en su lugar "Y Tercero: Podría darte una paliza aquí mismo sin que nadie haga nada por ayudarte, así que ve olvidado esa actitud prepotente tuya, o te la haré olvidar yo mismo" Dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta mi cuello y apretó para dar énfasis, con lo que no pude evitar sentirme intimidado "¿Queda claro?" Susurró oscuramente c

Yo no podía hablar por su agarre, así que asentí débilmente y él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, enseñando sus colmillos "Bien, y entonces ¿Qué debería hacer contigo por el espectáculo de ayer?"

Yo tragué saliva audiblemente ¿Habla enserio? ¿Qué me va a hacer?

De pronto, él alzó la mano mostrándome su cigarrillo, y su sonrisa maligna se profundizó aún más cuando empezó a dirigirlo hasta mi cuello, haciendo ampliar mis ojos en comprensión "¡N-NO, ALTO!, ¿¡QUE VAS A—"

Pero mis palabras fueron cortadas por mi grito de dolor cuando él lo presionó contra mi piel sensible profundamente, haciéndome gritar a todo pulmón de dolor por la quemadura

Él sólo se rió de forma siniestra "Eso es, grita" Dijo, convirtiendo su risa en carcajada. Unos momentos después, él separó el cigarrillo de mí, tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo, dejando una horrible marca roja de quemadura en mi cuello y sonriendo con satisfacción mientras la admiraba

Natsu deslizó su lengua por la marca de quemadura, haciendo recorrer un escalofrío por mi espalda, pero a la vez aliviando el escozor mientras él gruñía de satisfacción, retirándose luego y alejándose de mí hacia las puertas del edificio.

Toqué la marca inconscientemente con la mano izquierda, sintiendo la piel hinchada y dolorida, pero pronto el timbre sonó, dando la señal para entrar en clases, así que ignoré lo ocurrido por el momento, y me centré en lo realmente importante.

* * *

Cuando estaba de camino por los pasillos, me encontré a Loke una vez más, pero esta vez fue él quien vino hacia mí, con cara de shock, como siempre

"G-gray… e-esa es…" Tartamudeó señalando la marca que me había hecho Natsu

Yo amplié los ojos, olvidando el hecho de que los demás podían verla fácilmente "O-Oh… yo… no es nada, no te preocupes, Loke" Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente

Loke empezó a retroceder "¡Es la marca de Salamander, Gray, tienes la marca de Salamander!" Dijo Loke alzando la voz y llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes, quienes se giraron para mirarme en igual estado de shock

"¿La qué?… ¿Qué significa eso de—"

"¡N- **No**! No me hables, ¡no te conozco de nada!" Dijo huyendo de mí aterrorizado como todos los demás estudiantes dieron un paso hacia atrás, con la misma reacción que Loke

¿Qué demonios era eso de la marca de Salamander?...


	4. Sumisión

Anashi: Mis Natsus siempre serán oscuros, al menos en los AU

miguel puentedejesus: Gracias por tus comentarios ^^

Tsuki: No has visto nada aún de ese Natsu sádico

Roronoa Dante: La verdad, ni siquiera yo conozco el final de mis fics, según como evolucione mi propia trama, puede terminar mejor o peor, pero siempre habrá sentimientos, eso si.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Loke empezó a retroceder "¡Es la marca de Salamander, Gray, tienes la marca de Salamander!" Dijo Loke alzando la voz y llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes, quienes se giraron para mirarme en igual estado de shock_

 _"¿La qué?… ¿Qué significa eso de—"_

 _"¡N-_ _ **No**_ _! No me hables, ¡no te conozco de nada!" Dijo huyendo de mí aterrorizado como todos los demás estudiantes dieron un paso hacia atrás, con la misma reacción que Loke_

 _¿Qué demonios era eso de la marca de Salamander?..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** – Sumisión

Durante la clase, decenas de miradas se posaban en mí y en mi marca de quemadura durante todo el tiempo, miradas de miedo, de piedad, de preocupación, de compasión…

Está claro, empezaba a entender porqué la gente le tenía miedo, no es uno de eses tipos duros que son solo apariencia, éste era realmente un tipo duro, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacer lo que él quiera. Admito que me cogió desprevenido en una ocasión, pero esto no volverá a suceder.

Podría creerme que intimidaba a toda la academia, después de todo somos adolescentes, y aunque odie admitirlo, somos fáciles de manipular. Incluso puedo creer que llegue a intimidar a algún profesor blandengue, pero lo que no me creo es que este chico sea prácticamente un dios, es absurdo

Si quería guerra con Gray Fullbuster, la tendrá, él no es el único que sabe dar buenos golpes

* * *

Estábamos en la tercera hora, a pocos minutos de finalizar e ir al descanso de media mañana. Hacía rato que había terminado las tareas que se habían asignado por Macao, al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Bueno, todos excepto Natsu, que ni siquiera había tocado su bolígrafo una vez más. Pobre ingenuo ¿realmente cree que voy a hacer sus tareas?

No pude evitar llevarme una mano a la boca, ocultando mi risa entre dientes

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

El timbre que indicaba el final de la hora sonó, así que rápidamente recogí mi material y me levanté de mis silla, saliendo del aula antes de que Natsu pudiese decirme ni media palabra.

.

.

.

Había salido ya al exterior del edificio, respirando el aire fresco y disfrutando de este bonito (y caluroso) día de verano, aunque aún quedaban tres asignaturas por dar

Sin más preocupaciones me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a un árbol, donde me senté a la sombra a leer un libro

Yo estaba inmerso totalmente en mi lectura, así que no me percaté cuando me rodearon cuatro chicos con rostros de no muchos amigos. Uno de ellos era Natsu, los otros tres les conocía ya que asistían a las mismas asignaturas que yo

Uno tenía el pelo largo y erizado de color negro, ojos rojos y la cara llena de piercings, era Gajeel Redfox. El segundo tenía una melena negra que le cubría uno de sus ojos rojos, era Rogue Cheney, siniestro e intimidante al mismo tiempo. El tercero tenía el pelo erizado y rubio y los ojos azules, con una cicatriz es un ojo derecho, era Sting Eucliffe.

Yo me levanté cerrando el libro y me sonrojé ligeramente ante la presencia de Sting, desde el primer momento que lo vi, tuve que admitir que era sexy y me atraía un poco, pero dejé mis pensamientos de lado para afrontar la situación a la que me enfrentaba, después de todo no esperaba que Natsu tuviese sus propios matones, eso me complica las cosas

Exhalé un suspiro "¿Ocurre algo?" Dije teniendo cuidado con mi tono de voz, no me convenía excederme ahora mismo

Natsu sonrió con malicia y me abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él "Nada, sólo quería darle un poco de compañía a mi perra" Susurró con su rostro extremadamente cercano al mío

Una vena se crispó en mi frente de indignación y le empujé con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder mientras gruñía "¿¡ **A QUIEN MIERDA LLAMAS TÚ PERRA, PELIROSA**?!" Grité en completo enfado, ya que nadie y repito NADIE, me humillaba tan gratuitamente

Pero Natsu pronto arremetió contra mí, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa y fijándome al árbol detrás de mí "Tienes mi marca, Fullbuster, tú serás lo que yo te diga que seas" Dijo dándome una mirada depredadora

Mi valentía no vaciló "¡¿ **Y qué demonios importa que me hayas quemado con un puto cigarrillo**?!" Hablé mientras intenté soltar su agarre, pero fue demasiado fuerte

Él levantó una ceja "¿Sólo una quemadura, eh? Está claro que eres nuevo en la jodida cuidad" Dijo con exasperación "Esta es la marca de Salamander, significa que me perteneces, que eres mío para lo que yo quiera, y que mataré a todo aquel que te toque…" Hizo una pausa mientras ampliaba su sonrisa "…Sin mi permiso"

Ahora todo encajaba para mí, por eso Loke y los demás huían de mí, éste hijo de puta intentaba arruinarme y humillarme, y tenía el poder de conseguirlo. Debía pensar algo, y rápido

Pero no tuve oportunidad de planear ni la estrategia más ínfima cuando Natsu hizo un chasquido de sus dedos, y casi al instante, Gajeel y Rogue me estaban sujetando de mis dos brazos, dejándome abierto ante Natsu, quien empezó a crujir sus nudillos con una mirada asesina en su rostro

Mierda, esto era muy malo, casi podía apreciar un resplandor carmesí en sus pupilas, él estaba muy, MUY molesto. Intenté luchar contra los hombres para liberarme, pero ambos usaban demasiada fuerza bruta, ni siquiera se inmutaron

Natsu se acercó a mí y me dio un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo expulsar mi aire y sintiendo un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Empecé a toser fuertemente por el impacto cuando de pronto él llevó su mano abierta hacia mi boca, amordazándome y a la vez alzando mi cabeza para que conecte con su mirada despiadada

"Es el momento de que te enseñe tu lugar, perra" Susurró, apretando el agarre en mi boca y haciendo a mis mejillas sangrar en el interior cuando fueron presionadas contra mis propios dientes con fuerza. Ni siquiera pude asimilar el sabor cobrizo de la sangre cuando su otra mano se deslizó por mis pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón hábilmente y retirándomelos juntos a mi ropa interior por completo, dejándome totalmente desnudo de cintura hacia abajo

Solté un grito que fue ahogado por la mano de Natsu cuando los dos hombres a mis lados me sujetaron también las piernas, forzándolas hacia los lados y elevándome en el aire

Ahora más que nunca estaba totalmente abierto a Natsu

Él se relamió los labios lascivamente y mi miedo se convirtió ahora en pánico mientras deslizaba su mano hasta mi entrada

"¡HHHHMPH!" Murmuré, agitando la cabeza de lado a lado, pero la mano de Natsu sellaba mis sonidos eficientemente

Sin advertencia, él deslizó un dedo dentro de mí, haciendo mi cuerpo tensarse. Él lo movió dentro y fuera sin ningún reparo, creando una horrible fricción en mi interior, y cuando creía que no podía ser peor, el deslizó el segundo dedo, forzando mis músculos dolorosamente, pero seguía sin poder gritar en absoluto

Como si fuese una señal, él soltó su agarre y lo dirigió ahora hacia mi mandíbula, permitiendo a mis gritos salir en libertad

Cuando él introdujo su tercer dedo y mis paredes empezaron a acostumbrarse, el dolor fue reemplazado poco a poco por el placer, sintiendo que mi deseo de luchar se desvanecía. Algo dentro de mí me pidió a gritos rendirme totalmente, entregarle el control total a Natsu, que hiciese lo que él quisiera con mi cuerpo. Yo jamás había visto este lado de mi mismo, y me horrorizó completamente, se supone que yo era orgulloso y valiente, no débil y sumiso

Mi rostro reflejaba con claridad mi lucha interior y Natsu pareció darse cuenta de esto cuando se deslizó hasta el hueco de mi cuello "¿Te gusta esto, Gray?" Susurró burlonamente "Sólo déjate ir, tú no quieres luchar ¿verdad?" Dijo, haciendo que mis ojos se ampliaran ante su lectura perfecta de la situación, lo que sólo profundizó su sonrisa arrogante y enfermiza "No te preocupes, si tu instinto no quiere ser sometido, someteré tu cuerpo a la fuerza"

Él empezó acelerando sus movimientos en mi interior, haciendo que un sofoco de placer recorriera mi espina dorsal e inundase todo mi cuerpo. No redujo su velocidad, y yo cada vez me sentía más cerca de la liberación, pero no quería rendirme ante él en absoluto. Por desgracia, consiguió lo que quería cuando mi cuerpo cedió toda resistencia, llegando a mi orgasmo y liberando encima de mi propia camisa mientras gemía de placer

Inmediatamente Gajeel y Rogue soltaron sus agarres, haciéndome caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Tras unos momentos, levanté mi rostro rojo y jadeante para ver una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Natsu

Él se agachó y tiró de mi pelo hacia arriba "Eres muy interesante, tienes agallas, sin embargo tu cuerpo ruega por sumisión cuando sientes el placer" Susurró a mi oído, soltando mi pelo luego y levantándose "Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, Gray" Dijo mientras se alejaba con sus matones, todos riendo a carcajadas


	5. La terrible verdad

miguel puentedejesus: Que falta crueldad? pues toma crueldad :3

Anashi: Puede ser, no lo sé muy bien. Gray uke es la clave, curiosamente es como el color Gris, pega con todo, DAHAHAHA

 **Fairy Tal pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él se agachó y tiró de mi pelo hacia arriba "Eres muy interesante, tienes agallas, sin embargo tu cuerpo ruega por sumisión cuando sientes el placer" Susurró a mi oído, soltando mi pelo luego y levantándose "Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, Gray" Dijo mientras se alejaba con sus matones, todos riendo a carcajadas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** – Dominado

Después de que ellos se alejasen me vestí y me dirigí al baño rápidamente para limpiarme. El timbre de las clases ya había sonado, y eso significa que iba a llegar tarde, pero no podía presentarme de este modo…

Todavía me dolía la zona trasera, y no tenía pinta de que iba a cesar pronto. Solté un suspiro cuando terminé de asearme y lavarme la ropa todo lo que pude, y me dirigí a mi aula rápidamente

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, revisé mi celular y vi que llegaba con 10 minutos de retraso… ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto?...

Llamé a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, entrando en el aula

"¿Gray?, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?" Preguntó Macao confundido mientras todos los demás me miraban, excepto Natsu y sus 'amigos' que estaban riéndose entre ellos

Por mucho que lo pensé, no se me ocurrió una escusa "Bueno… he tenido un pequeño percance, lo siento, no volverá a pasar" Dije rascándome la nuca con timidez y deseando que no pregunte más

Macao parecía descontento con mi explicación, pero se limitó a asentir e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me dirigiese a mi asiento

Yo cerré la puerta y lo hice sin miramientos, observando por el camino las miradas que recibía. La mayoría me miraban como si padeciese una enfermedad terminal… pero 4 miradas en particular eran burlonas y llenas de malicia. Esta situación me irritaba hasta la saciedad, Natsu estaba ganando esta batalla y no me gustaba ni un poco.

Sin ni siquiera mirarle, me senté a su lado como de costumbre, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y saqué mis cosas para ponerme al día de la asignatura lo antes posible. Lo miré de reojo para notar que se estaba riendo en voz baja, probablemente sabe que me duele el culo como el infierno

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien en mi vida

.

.

.

El resto de la clase pasó como de costumbre, al terminar su explicación, Macao nos asignó las tareas correspondientes, y yo las terminé sin problemas, dejándome algo de tiempo libre antes de finalizar el periodo. Como siempre, Natsu se pasó todo el tiempo jugando con su teléfono, observando que sus otros tres matones hacían exactamente lo mismo. Probablemente estaban hablando por Watsapp, diciendo estupideces como los borregos que son, o simplemente burlándose de mí.

Gruñí en voz baja, pero decidí apartar el tema a un lado, después de todo aún quedaban 2 horas por delante, y no podían hacerme nada durante las clases

O al menos eso espero.

Como si fuese una señal, sentí algo húmedo en mi nuca, comprobando que era una bola de papel con saliva. Miré a mí alrededor para ver Gajeel con un bolígrafo en la boca a modo de cerbatana. Esto no podía ser serio, ¡son como putos críos!

Gruñí con furia una vez más apretando los puños, pero no podía rebajarme a su estúpido nivel, no hay mayor desprecio que no dar aprecio.

* * *

Las dos últimas horas habían pasado con burlas similares procedentes de la pandilla de Natsu. Yo no sé cómo había podido aguantar tal cantidad de estupideces durante tantos minutos seguidos, pero por fin había terminado, y yo podía dirigirme a mi casa tranquilamente.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la salida cuando escuché gritos cerca, y cuando seguí avanzando me di cuenta de donde provenían. Había un círculo de numerosas personas gritando 'pelea' una y otra vez al unísono. Intenté colarme entre ellos para ver de quien se trataba, y no me sorprendí en absoluto.

Natsu estaba dándole una paliza a un estudiante de otra clase, ya que no le había visto nunca. El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo derrotado, tenía la cara magullada y sangraba por la nariz y la boca. De pronto, Natsu se agachó hacia él, agarrándole del pelo y alzando su puño en señal de que iba a golpearle, y el chico no hacía más que temblar de miedo y tensar su rostro, anticipando el golpe. Finalmente su puó colisionó con su cara con fuerza, haciendo golpear la cabeza del chico contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Natsu se limpió la sangre de sus nudillos en la ropa del chico y se levantó. La gente alrededor le abría rápidamente camino mientras él se alejaba a carcajadas de allí

Pronto todos empezaron a marcharse, y los que parecían sus amigos, fueron a ayudar al chico

"¿Estás bien Alzack?" Dijo su amigo con preocupación absoluta

Pero al ver que él no respondía, lo llevó rápidamente a la enfermería. Yo solté un suspiro, ¿es que los profesores no sabían controlar este tipo de situaciones? ¿O es que realmente les daba miedo Natsu? Empiezo a echar de menos mi anterior academia…

Al salir al exterior del edificio, me encontré con Lucy, y pensando en que saldría corriendo, simplemente la ignoré y seguí mi camino. Me sorprendí cuando ella me miró y se acerco corriendo hacia mí

"¡Gray! ¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó preocupada

Yo no sabía que responder exactamente "Uhhm… Sí, supongo, ¿A qué te refieres Lucy?" Le dije, tratando de que dejase el tema

Ella frunció el ceño "No te hagas el tonto, hoy llegaste tarde a la cuarta asignatura, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Yo suspiré "Realmente… no quiero hablar de eso Lucy"

Ella dio un paso al frente "Ha sido Natsu, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hizo?" Preguntó molesta

Yo le ofrecí una sonrisa tranquilizadora "No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de ésta situación por mí mismo" Dije sin preámbulos

"¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz ese monstruo, el año pasado mató a un estudiante que se reveló contra él!" Dijo histéricamente

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock "¿M-Matar?..." Susurré de incredulidad

Lucy asintió con el rostro triste "Al igual que a ti, Natsu le había elegido para ser su 'juguete'" Dijo, haciendo gesto de comillas con sus manos "No sabemos lo que le hacía exactamente, ya que estábamos obligados a permanecer lejos de cualquiera que tuviese su estúpida marca, o de lo contrario él iría a por nosotros" Hizo una pausa "Pero ese chico terminó en muy mal estado, él era alegre, divertido y valiente, pero Natsu aplastó su personalidad, convirtiéndolo en alguien aterrorizado y desquiciado, hasta tal punto que intentó revelarse contra Natsu, sólo para recibir un disparo en la cabeza por su parte…" Dijo con dificultad

Mi shock se convirtió en pánico "¡¿ **UN** **DISPARO EN LA CABEZA**?!" Prácticamente grité "¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO, DIME QUE ESTÁS BROMEANDO!" Supliqué a Lucy, con mis manos en sus hombros en desesperación

Pero Lucy negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por su mejilla "Es totalmente enserio, Gray, no sabes lo peligroso que es Natsu, has cometido un error viniendo a Magnolia, huye lo más rápido que puedas, por tu propio bien" Dijo entre sollozos "Yo… Yo no quiero que alguien más termine como él…" Dijo con un tono de voz totalmente destrozado, mientras me abrazaba

Yo le devolví lentamente el abrazo, aún totalmente aterrorizado. ¿Todo lo que decían de él, todo el miedo irracional que le tenían, era cierto? ¿Realmente alguien podría tener tan poca moral?

Mi miedo creció cuando vi a Natsu y su pandilla acercarse, mi mirada se posó en Lucy, quien no pareció darse cuenta de ello "¡Lucy, vete de aquí rápido!" Grité en un susurro, con la esperanza de que solo ella me oyese

Gracias a Mavis, ella me oyó y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, por lo que salió corriendo antes de que nadie tuviese la oportunidad de verla cerca de mí. Yo solté un suspiro de alivio, no me lo podría perdonar si le ocurría algo por mi culpa

Finalmente la pandilla estaba prácticamente enfrente de mí, y por culpa de la historia que acababa de oír, no podía evitar empezar a temblar del miedo ante sus miradas depredadoras, especialmente la de Natsu. Yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos lentamente, pero pronto mi espalda se encontró con la pared, dejándome sin salida.

Natsu se acercó a mí y me alzó la barbilla, estaba seguro de que notaba mis temblores, pero no podía pararlos aunque quisiera, el miedo se apoderó de mí como nunca lo había hecho.

Me sonrió enseñando sus colmillos afilados "Lo siento, Gray, no puedo jugar contigo ahora, solo he venido a darte esto" Me susurró, entregándome sus libretas "Quiero mis tareas echas mañana a primera hora, o ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?" Habló mientras deslizaba su mano por la parte baja de mi espalda, presionándome contra su cuerpo mientras su aliento caliente contra mi cuello me hacía estremecer

No pude encontrar mis palabras, por lo que asentí temblorosamente con la cabeza mientras me mordía mi labio inferior, haciéndole profundizar su sonrisa demoníaca "Buen chico, vas aprendiendo" Susurró, deslizando su lengua caliente por mi marca antes de retirarse y alejarse con su pandilla.

Yo me quedé sin fuerzas, deslizando mi espalda por la pared, hasta encontrarme de rodillas en el suelo. Llevé mi mano por mi pelo con frustración mientras mis temblores de pánico cesaban lentamente.

 _Natsu ya había ganado esta guerra antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar en absoluto._

* * *

 **¡Que comience la oscuridad!**


	6. El comienzo del fin

miguel puentedejesus: ¿Uh? ¿Y que le falta o.o?

Anashi: Yo menos, Gray es un ukecito lindo, y no hay mas que hablar.

* * *

 **Nota** : La cosa va a ponerse mucho más oscura a partir de ahora, sujetaros la ropa interior

* * *

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo me quedé sin fuerzas, deslizando mi espalda por la pared, hasta encontrarme de rodillas en el suelo. Llevé mi mano por mi pelo con frustración mientras mis temblores de pánico cesaban lentamente._

 _Natsu ya había ganado esta guerra antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar en absoluto._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** – El comienzo del fin

Me había pasado todo el día haciendo mis tareas y las de Natsu, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y estaba completamente agotado.

Solté un suspiro de agotamiento y guardé todas las libretas en mi bolsa. Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un vaso de leche caliente antes de dormir como de costumbre, ya que me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Cuando terminé, fui a mi cuarto para ponerme cómodo, lo que constaba de quitarme toda la ropa, excepto los boxeadores

Cuando por fin iba a descansar, empecé a oír un alboroto familiar en la calle

Me dirigí hacia la ventana para ver exactamente lo mismo que hace un par de noches. La misma pandilla se había reunido en el mismo lugar mientras fumaban y montaban un bullicio a altas horas de la noche. Pero esta vez vi unas motocicletas aparcadas cerca del lugar

Yo suspiré con molestia, no sólo tenía que vérmelas con delincuentes dentro de la escuela, ¿Pero también fuera de ella? ¿Qué mierda pasaba con ésta ciudad?

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me asomé por la ventana "¿¡ **PORQUE NO OS VÁIS A REUNIR A OTRO SITIO, PANDA DE** —" Pero me detuve en seco cuando miré fijamente a una de las siluetas, que tenía un pelo largo y espinoso. Espera… solo había visto a una persona con ese tipo de peinado… no me digas que…

Entonces me fijé en el chico de al lado, tenía el pelo corto de punta y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra… Oh Mavis… era Natsu y su panda…

Fue entonces cuando empezaron a girarse hacia mi posición y rápidamente me escondí dentro de la casa. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? No puedo dejar que sepa donde vivo por nada del mundo, haría mi vida imposible.

Todavía no puedo creer que si sitio de reunión sea exactamente al lado de mi apartamento… no me queda más remedio que intentar dormir a pesar del ruido. Ahora entendía porque nadie del vecindario hacía nada al respecto…

* * *

El sonido del despertador me sacó de mis sueños, ¿ya era hora de levantarse? apenas había conseguido dormir por culpa de ruido… mis problemas van de mal en peor…

Decidí tomarme un café esta mañana, no es algo que acostumbre a hacer, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a la falta de sueño.

.

.

.

Cuando terminé, me dirigí a lavarme los dientes para eliminar el sabor amargo de la cafeína de mi boca y recogí mi bolsa para dirigirme a la academia. Chasqueé la lengua al recogerla, pesaba mucho más de lo habitual por llevar el material de Natsu, maldita sea, menos mal que hago ejercicio.

* * *

Por fin había llegado a la academia, estaba agotado por el exceso de peso en mi bolsa, esto no podía ser bueno para la espalda. Realmente no podía ser bueno para absolutamente nada.

Faltaba media hora para el comienzo de las clases, por lo que me senté en un banco cercano, dejando la pesada bolsa a mi lado.

Suspiré "Que alivio…" Dije mientras me recosté para descansar

Pero no duró mucho, cuando la luz del sol fue bloqueado por algo delante de mí de forma familiar, haciéndome abrir los ojos para ver a Natsu y su pandilla.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar irremediablemente por su mera presencia. Dios mío, espero que no me hubiese reconocido anoche…

Decidí apartar la mirada de sus ojos maliciosos y empecé a buscar en mi bolsa por sus libretas para que se marche cuanto antes.

"T-Ten… he hecho todas las tareas…" Dije nervioso, entregándole las 5 libretas

Natsu me las quitó de la mano bruscamente y las guardó en su bolsa, pero él seguía ahí de pié, mirándome con sus sonrisa maligna. Tragué saliva y rompí el contacto visual con sus ojos mientras me mordía el labio inferior

Pero Natsu llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro y volviendo a conectar nuestras miradas "¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Demasiado miedo?" Dijo en tono burlón

Aunque se estuviese prácticamente burlando de mí, no podía dejar de sentir miedo "Y-Yo…" Intenté hablar pero se formó un nudo en mi garganta que me lo impidió

Él se rió entre dientes mientras me soltaba y sacaba un cigarrillo. Lo sujetó en su boca mientras Sting se acercó para encendérselo, exhalando una nube de humo y volviendo a acercarse a mí.

Esta vez tiró de mi pelo hacia un lado, dejando expuesta su marca "Uh-huh… Parece que mi marca se está curando…" Dijo, enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa maligna, sabiendo cuál era su intención

Tensé todo mi cuerpo en anticipación "P-Por favor… Otra vez no…" Le rogué, pero él hundió el cigarrillo justo encima de la antigua marca, haciendo que la sensación de ardor horrible se apoderase una vez más de mi cuerpo mientras gritaba desesperadamente

Él retiró el cigarrillo de mi cuello, revelando una nueva marca de quemadura, mucho más intensa que la anterior, y por supuesto mucho más dolorosa. Los cuatro se rieron cuando lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro a causa del ardor

"No te preocupes, esta durará mucho más" Me dijo Natsu despreocupadamente mientras me agarraba del brazo y me levantó del banco, pasando un brazo por mis caderas para acercarme a su cuerpo como si fuese una marioneta "Y ahora… ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un poco de diversión?" Susurró contra mi oído

Me congelé del miedo "¡P-Pero hice lo que me pediste!" Dije mientras intentaba luchar inútilmente

El rostro de Natsu se volvió oscuro "No me importa" Dijo exhalando su humo asqueroso en mi cara "Andando" me agarró del brazo, llevándome con él hacia el interior del edificio. Observé que sus matones no le seguían, y eso era muy raro, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacerme ahora? Oh Mavis, tengo que intentar escapar, pero mi cuerpo no quería obedecerme

Natsu notó mis intenciones y gruñó peligrosamente "Si intentas escapar te juro que te mataré" Me amenazó con una mirada mortal

Yo dejé mi lucha automáticamente ante sus palabras y prácticamente fui arrastrado por él, su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que me dejaría un moratón bastante serio, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora…

¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Qué iba a hacerme?

* * *

 **Todavía** **no estoy satisfecha, quiero mas crueldad.**


	7. Súplicas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu notó mis intenciones y gruñó peligrosamente "Si intentas escapar te juro que te mataré" Me amenazó con una mirada mortal_

 _Yo dejé mi lucha automáticamente ante sus palabras y prácticamente fui arrastrado por él, su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que me dejaría un moratón bastante serio, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ahora…_

 _¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Qué iba a hacerme?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** – Súplicas

Natsu siguió arrastrándome por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a las puertas de nuestra aula. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Cuando entramos, me guió hasta nuestros asientos. Entonces fue cuando empecé a comprenderlo todo, estábamos completamente solos y todavía quedaban 20 minutos o más para que empezasen las clases, a nadie se le ocurriría venir aquí antes de eso y él podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo sin que nadie se enterase

Ante mi deducción, mi miedo sólo se hizo más intenso

Oí a Natsu chasquear la lengua "Deja de temblar perra, es molesto" Dijo irritado

Pero yo no podía evitarlo, estaba aterrorizado. Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos él me obligó a sentarme en mi silla. Yo alcé mi mirada para ver lo que tramaba, sólo para ver su sonrisa despiadada y su mirada hambrienta. Tragué saliva y me atreví a hablar "¿Q-Que vas a…—"

Pero mi rostro palideció cuando él sacó un arma de su chaqueta. Ahora más que nunca el pánico se apoderó de mí y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro

Natsu empujó el arma en mi cuello "¡ **NOOO, PORFAVOR, NO LO HAGAS, TE LO SUPLICO**!" Rogué por mi vida desesperadamente

Natsu gruñó en molestia "Cállate de una puta vez" Dijo empujando más el arma en mi piel para dar énfasis, por lo que yo tragué saliva y me mordí el labio inferior

De pronto, empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y sus pantalones

No pretenderá que… no puede ser, no puede estar pasando

Él los bajó ligeramente junto a su ropa interior, revelando su erección enorme "Ahora… vas a ser un buen chico, ¿verdad?, no me gustaría tener que romper mi juguete cuando apenas he jugado con él" Habló con un tono oscuro, mientras llevó su mano libre a mi pelo, empujando mi cabeza hacia su miembro

Yo me quedé totalmente paralizado ante la situación en la que me encontraba, ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo me obedecía y mi mente estaba completamente dividida, por una parte mi corazón latía rápidamente por la visión de su gran erección ante mí, pero por otra, él estaba poniendo un arma en mi cuello, obligándome a… hacer eso…

Natsu gruñó ante mi falta de acciones "¿A qué mierda se supone que estás esperando? ¡Abre la boca!" Dijo con un tono muy molesto, presionando todavía más el arma

Inconscientemente empecé a separar los labios, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo a respirar cuando Natsu me agarró del pelo, empujando su longitud hasta el interior de mi boca. Me sentí completamente asqueado cuando él empezó a moverlo dentro, rozando contra mi lengua y mi paladar, ocasionalmente hundiéndola totalmente hasta el fondo, por lo que mi nariz tocaba sus pelos rosados y mi reflejo nauseoso se encendía

Él continuó con el mismo ritmo mientras mis lágrimas caían sin cesar y mi rostro se enrojecía por la presión en mi garganta. Nunca había sentido algo tan horrible en mi vida, sentía como si mi desayuno quisiera salir fuera una y otra vez sin éxito, revolviendo mi estómago, y penas podía respirar por el empuje profundo de su miembro, por lo que empezaba a marearme.

De pronto sentí como su longitud empezaba a endurecerse todavía más mientras Natsu jadeaba de placer, sabiendo que estaba cerca, y no parecía que fuese a apartarse en algún momento, así que me preparé para lo peor de todo

Momentos después, él dio sus embestidas finales mientras soltaba un rugido de satisfacción, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y liberando su esperma directamente en mi garganta, lo que me obligó a tragarlo rápidamente ya que me impedía respirar.

Una vez había tragado todo, Natsu se había retirado, y yo sentí como algo recorría mi garganta hasta que finalmente vomité todo el contenido de mi estómago en el suelo. El ardor y el sabor de la bilis eran agonizantes, me sentía como si me estuviese muriendo por dentro, lo que pareció divertir y satisfacer a Natsu

"Qué débil" Dijo riéndose entre dientes mientras guardó su arma nuevamente en su chaqueta y me tiró del pelo obligándome a mirarle a la cara "La próxima vez más te vale hacerlo tú mismo, y hacerlo bien" Me dijo con voz amenazante mientras empujaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndome caer de espaldas "Limpia toda esta mierda antes de que empiecen las clases" Dijo mientras finalmente salió del aula

* * *

Había conseguido limpiar el estropicio con algunos pañuelos que tenía en la bolsa, y no tenía realmente ganas de volverme a encontrar con Natsu antes de empezar las clases, así que me quedé en el aula, sentado en mi sitio, derramando lágrimas por mi debilidad

Todavía no podía asimilar la situación, hace 1 mes yo era feliz, en mi casa, en mi academia… y de pronto me encuentro estudiando en una academia aterrorizada por un monstruo de pelo rosa, siendo prácticamente su esclavo sexual mientras arruina mi vida

En apenas una semana, Natsu me estaba arrebatando todo… Mis amigos… Mi libertad… y muy pronto mi inocencia… si fue capaz de hacerme esto sin ningún remordimiento y tener planeado volver a repetirlo, será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con mi cuerpo

Empecé a temblar una vez más mientras mis lágrimas salpicaban en la mesa, él quería arruinarme la vida y lo estaba consiguiendo, y yo no tenía los recursos necesarios para detener a alguien tan peligroso…

El timbre sonó finalmente, dando comienzo a las clases, y yo intenté secar mis lágrimas lo antes posible antes de que todos entrasen en el aula, pero sabría que era inútil, mis ojos probablemente estarían enrojecidos por el llanto

Todo el mundo empezó a entrar en la clase, cada uno dándome una mirada más compasiva que el anterior, especialmente Lucy y Loke. Natsu entró de último, después de sus matones, no quería que viese mi debilidad… no quería que viese que realmente estaba acabando conmigo, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción al verme confirmó mis temores

Se sentó a mi lado despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado en absoluto, ofreciéndome su característica sonrisa de suficiencia, e inmediatamente sabía que estaba tramando algo


	8. Grave error

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Se sentó a mi lado despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado en absoluto, ofreciéndome su característica sonrisa de suficiencia, e inmediatamente sabía que estaba tramando algo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** – Grave error

La asignatura transcurrió con normalidad, excepto porque Natsu estuvo todo el tiempo lanzándome miradas de reojo, por lo que estuve en guardia constantemente.

No sé que estaba planeando, ¿Quizás esperaba a que Macao se fuese a algún sitio dejando a la clase sola? sería lo más razonable

Por el amor de Mavis, estaba empezando a volverme loco, y eso es lo que él quería, no puedo perder el control de esta manera, seguro que lo único que quiere es que me obsesione sin más, y lo único que tiene que hacer para lograrlo es darme alguna que otra mirada.

¡Maldita sea, yo soy más fuerte que esto!

Decidí vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento negativo y concentrarme en la explicación de Macao, de todos modos Natsu no podrá hacer nada mientras dure la asignatura

.

.

.

Habían pasado 30 minutos, Macao ya había asignado las tareas como de costumbre, y yo había conseguido tranquilizar del todo. Natsu parecía descontento ante la pérdida de mi miedo, su rostro se había vuelto serio y soltaba gruñidos bajos de vez en cuando, seguramente con la intención de intimidarme una vez más, pero ya no lo iba a conseguir

Lo que me extrañó es que no estaba jugando con su celular como de costumbre, sólo se retorcía incómodamente en su asiento deseando que la hora terminase

No pude evitar reírme para mis adentros ante la escena que estaba montando, incluso empezaba a pensar que merecía la pena hacer yo mismo sus tareas con tal de verle aburrirse de ese modo durante las clases.

Me pregunto porque sigue viniendo de todos modos, después de todo es normal en la gente como él saltarse las clases o algo así. Además, ¿no es mayor de edad? él puede hacer lo que quiera

Me encogí de hombros y continué con la tarea, no es que me importase lo más mínimo, pero sería genial no verle la cara a Natsu durante las clases.

* * *

Estábamos en la clase de Ciencias, Macao explicaba su lección con la misma eficiencia de siempre, he de admitir que era un buen profesor

"Bien, chicos, la tarea para mañana será un proyecto con vuestro compañero, podéis usar la biblioteca de la academia como centro de reunión común si lo deseáis, el plazo límite finaliza dentro de una semana" Dijo Macao mientras recogía sus papeles

Inmediatamente me palmeé la cara y suspiré en disgusto. Sencillamente genial, además de las tareas de las demás asignaturas, tenía que hacer un trabajo grupal yo solito

"¿Dónde?" De pronto preguntó Natsu a mi lado

Yo levanté una ceja "¿Uh? ¿Dónde qué?" Pregunté

Él suspiró en molestia "¿Y tú qué crees? El trabajo, ¿Dónde vamos a hacerlo?"

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Él tenía intención de participar en el trabajo? No, no puede ser, está pensando en algo. Pero ante mi silencio, Natsu sonrió con picardía "Si no vas a decir nada, entonces vendrás a mi casa después de las clases" Dijo sin rodeos

Mis ojos se ampliaron "¿Tu…T-Tu c-casa?..." Pregunté con voz entrecortada por los nervios

Su sonrisa profundizó "Así es, te llevaré yo mismo…" Hizo una pausa entrecerrándome los ojos "…A no ser que tengas algo que decir" Me susurró peligrosamente, prácticamente amenazándome

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza "C-Claro…" Le confirmé, por lo que él sonrió victoriosamente y siguió a sus asuntos

Dios mío, yo iba a la casa de Natsu… iba a entrar en la boca del lobo…

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi mente, tocaba el descanso de media mañana, por lo que tendría que salir de aquí rápido si quería evitar a Natsu y los suyos.

Rápidamente guardé mi material en la bolsa y salí corriendo del aula antes de que nadie tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de levantarse

* * *

Corrí por los pasillos, ganándome las miradas confusas de todos los estudiantes de las demás clases, quienes también se dirigían a la zona exterior, pero de pronto colisioné contra alguien, cayéndome hacia atrás

"¡Auch, como duele!" Me quejé por la caída, y rápidamente levanté la mirada para ver con quien había chocado. Era un chico de pelo azul oscuro, con un tatuaje carmesí a lo largo de su ojo derecho.

Wow, esa zona tiene que ser dolorosa para tatuajes.

Me fijé que había tirado sus libros al suelo cuando chocamos, por lo que de inmediato me puse de pié para ayudarle "Lo siento mucho, no miraba por donde iba" Dije rascándome la nuca después de recoger sus libros

El chico se rió y me dedicó una sonrisa "No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan" Hizo una pausa "¿A dónde ibas con esas prisas?"

"Uhh… Bueno yo… supongo que al patio delantero del edificio" Dije intentando excusar el hecho de que huía de Natsu

Él rió entre dientes "Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, tu eres Gray Fullbuster si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?" Preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa

Yo parpadeé unas cuantas veces, desconcertado "Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe tu nombre, Gray" Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar "¡Nos vemos!"

Yo me quedé en el mismo lugar, confundido. ¿A qué se refería? En fin, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Natsu me alcance

* * *

Yo estaba sentado debajo de mi árbol habitual, en su sombra se estaba fresco y agradable, así que prefería estar aquí que en algún banco. Claro que, tenía que estar en guardia, ya que debía ponerme en movimiento a la mínima señal de algún pelo rosa cercano

Aunque ciertamente no sé para qué me molestaba en absoluto, después de todo había quedado con él en su propia casa para hacer el trabajo de Ciencias…

Solté un suspiro, y de pronto empecé a oír unas carcajadas muy familiares cerca, unas carcajadas que pronto identifiqué como las de la pandilla de Natsu. Llevaba dos noches oyéndolas sin poder dormir después de todo, era fácil para mí reconocerlas

Por simple curiosidad, me asomé por el tronco del árbol para ver de qué se trataba. Gajeel Sting y Rogue estaba rodeando a un chico de pelo rubio mientras Natsu levantaba lo que parecía una de sus libretas de apuntes con su brazo, por lo que estaba fuera de su alcance por mucho que el estudiante intentase llegar hasta ella.

Vaya, una escena de matones muy original, sin duda.

Suspiré en derrota y me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia ellos con el fin de ayudar al chico. No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que me aclaré mi garganta y se giraron para mirarme con rostros de molestia

"¿No ves que estoy ocupado?" Preguntó Natsu irritado

Suspiré una vez más, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora "Por dios, ¿de verdad te dedicas a hacer cosas tan infantiles? Sólo te falta la escena de 'Deja de pegarte a ti mismo'" Dije con valentía e indiferencia al mismo tiempo

Sting Rogue y Gajeel ampliaron sus ojos y abrieron su boca de par en par ante mis palabras hacia él. Natsu dejó de prestar atención al chico, quien recuperó su libreta de apuntas y me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento antes de echar a correr. Se dirigió hacia mí lentamente, con su rostro ensombrecido por su flequillo y sus nudillos apretándose tan fuerte que se volvían ligeramente blancos

En un movimiento casi imperceptible, me cogió del cuello de mi camisa y me alzó ligeramente en el aire como si no pesase nada en absoluto. Él levantó su rostro hacia el mío, por lo que sus ojos rojos y mortales conectaban con los míos temerosos

"¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, perra?" Dijo apretando los dientes. Él estaba temblando de la ira en un intento por controlarse y no estrangularme ahí mismo

Yo intenté hablar, pero una vez más el miedo creó un nudo en mi garganta que me lo impidió, por lo que sólo pude temblar en su agarre y tragar saliva audiblemente

Pero mi miedo sólo se triplicó cuando vi a Natsu sacar un cuchillo con su mano izquierda. Mis ojos se ampliaron rápidamente y la adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, por lo que le di una patada en la ingle todo lo fuerte que pude, haciéndole soltar mi agarre y corriendo más rápido de lo que había corrido nunca hacia las puertas de salida de la academia.

Estaba claro que después de eso, y por mucho que odiase hacerlo, no podía volver a las clases durante ese día por lo menos


	9. Juguemos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Pero mi miedo sólo se triplicó cuando vi a Natsu sacar un cuchillo con su mano izquierda. Mis ojos se ampliaron rápidamente y la adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, por lo que le di una patada en la ingle todo lo fuerte que pude, haciéndole soltar mi agarre y corriendo más rápido de lo que había corrido nunca hacia las puertas de salida de la academia._

 _Estaba claro que después de eso, y por mucho que odiase hacerlo, no podía volver a las clases durante ese día._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** – Juguemos

Yo corría por las calles desesperadamente hacia mi apartamento, esquivando ocasionalmente a la gente, tenía que ponerme a salvo cuanto antes

"¡ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**!" Oí un grito furioso detrás de mí

Me giré para ver a Natsu persiguiéndome, y para mi desgracia, él me estaba alcanzando rápidamente

"¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!" Grité mientras hacía todo lo posible para acelerar mi carrera. Ya estaba en mi barrio, tan solo a 5 casas de distancia de mi apartamento, quedaba poco, muy poco, yo sabía que podía hacerlo. Cuando por fin estaba justo en frente de mi casa, empecé a buscar mi llaves desesperadamente y poniéndolas nerviosamente en la cerradura para abrir la puerta

"¿Vives solo?" Una voz oscura susurró contra mi oído, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida

Antes de que pudiese ni siquiera gritar, Natsu me había empotrado contra la puerta, inmovilizando mis manos y amordazándome como lo había hecho aquel día, pero con mucha más fuerza bruta "Así que eras tú el hijo de puta que se atrevió a molestarnos aquella noche" Habló con una voz maligna como el infierno y uno de sus ojos ensombrecidos tras su flequillo "Eso hace las cosas más interesantes" Sonrió enseñando los dientes

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de terror, por culpa del pánico, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba trayendo a Natsu hasta mi propia casa, y ahora podía hacerme la vida imposible dentro y fuera de la academia

"Y-yo…— Intenté disculparme de alguna forma, pero mis ojos casi se desorbitaron cuando él retiró la mano y unió su boca con la mía en un beso hambriento y salvaje. De pronto sentí como él mordía mi labio inferior con sus afilados caninos, haciéndome abrir la boca en un intento de gritar, con lo que aprovechó para introducir su lengua con la mía, explorando cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal.

Yo sólo podía quedarme inmóvil en estado de shock viendo como él prácticamente profanaba mi boca con su lengua y pronto empecé a marearme por la falta de aire, pero no se apartó en absoluto. Intenté luchar para apartarle, pero fue en vano, y yo sentía como mis piernas temblaban por la debilidad, hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo cedió, haciéndome caer hacia delante sobre el cuerpo de Natsu.

Él me sujetó para evitar que me cayese al suelo y hurgó en mi bolsillo para coger las llaves de mi apartamento. Yo me sentía como si me hubiesen anestesiado, mi visión era totalmente borrosa y todo mi cuerpo estaba completamente débil mientras hacía pequeños intentos por recuperar el oxígeno.

Sentí como estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento mientras Natsu llevó sus manos por detrás de mis piernas y mi espalda, recogiéndome al estilo nupcial y usando la llave para abrir la puerta. Era totalmente incapaz de luchar, sólo podía observar como el chico que estaba arruinando mi vida entraba en mi propia casa como si nada, mientras yo finalmente quedé inconsciente

* * *

Cuando desperté, yo estaba tumbado en mi cama, y aunque mis ojos todavía estaban acostumbrándose, no había rastro de nadie alrededor, ¿Quizás lo había soñado sin más?

Intenté levantarme cuando me di cuenta de que no podía mover mis brazos, y miré hacia ellos para ver que estaban atados a la cabecera de la cama con un cinturón, y no sólo eso, si no que estaba completamente desnudo. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no había sido ningún sueño. Intenté deshacer el agarre, pero estaba muy apretado y cuando más me esforzaba más se cortaba mi circulación sanguínea.

Oí la puerta abrirse de pronto, y yo giré la cabeza bruscamente por el miedo de la situación, viendo a Natsu con el torso desnudo, sólo llevando sus pantalones y deportivas rojas. Él me dirigió una sonrisa taimada mientras se acercaba "¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Genial!, ahora puede empezar la diversión"

Mis ojos se ampliaron con horror y tragué saliva "¿Di-Diversión?" Pregunté débilmente con voz entrecortada

Sin responder, Natsu crujió sus nudillos mientras se relamía lascivamente los labios. Estaba inmovilizado completamente en mi propia cama, desnudo y a merced de Natsu, y personalmente sentía como si me fuese a mear encima del miedo

"¿Q-Que vas a hacer…?" Pregunté

Natsu se arrastró por encima de mí, acercando nuestros rostros, por lo que no pude evitar mirar a sus grandes ojos amenazantes "Jugar" Susurró fríamente, empezando a deslizar sus manos por mi cuerpo. No pude evitar tensarme ante su tacto, preparándome para lo que venía, haciendo a Natsu sonreír mientras disfrutaba de mi miedo

Movió su mano derecha a su cinturón, sacando el mismo cuchillo que había visto antes, y en un movimiento rápido, él desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó totalmente junto a su ropa interior, estando ahora completamente desnudo encima de mí, rozando su erección creciente contra la piel interna de mis muslos, lo que envió un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. Empezó a deslizar la punta del cuchillo suavemente por mi torso haciendo círculos y luego trasladándose hasta mi pecho, amenazando mis pezones y saboreando cada momento de tensión procedente de mí

"¡P-POR FAVOR, NO!…" Intenté suplicar, pero mis palabras fueron ahogadas por el terror

Natsu se relamió los labios enfermizamente por mis súplicas desesperadas, y finalmente presionó el acero frío en el lateral de mi torso, creando un corte en forma de X que pronto empezó a desangrarse y manchar mis sábanas. Yo sólo gritaba agonizantemente por la sensación de las grandes cantidades de sangre deslizándose por mi cuerpo. Él trasladó su cuchillo hasta mi cuello, y empecé a temer por mi vida cuando estaba a sólo un movimiento de muñeca de cortarme la garganta, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza

Pero tras unos momentos, no ocurrió nada, por lo que los abrí nuevamente, visualizando la sonrisa malévola de Natsu. Él presionó su miembro contra mi entrada, amenazando con entrar completamente de un solo empujón

"¡N-NO, NO LO HAGAS, Y-YO SOY!..." Intenté rogarle, pero mis palabras una vez más fueron eclipsadas por el terror

Él soltó una carcajada siniestra "¿Así que eres un virgen?" Dijo, todavía entre risas audibles "Eso hace las cosas mucho más divertidas" Habló con un tono despiadado

Noté como él comenzó a empujar la cabeza de su miembro dentro de mí, estirando mis paredes dolorosamente, sintiéndose mucho peor que cuando uso los dedos. Lenta y agoniosamente siguió introduciéndolo en mi interior, girando su rostro en la satisfacción enfermiza por mi dolor y mis gritos de súplicas

"¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE!" Supliqué mientras mis lágrimas calientes empezaban a recorrer mi rostro. Pero por supuesto, él me ignoró completamente, incluso disfrutaba de mi agonía

Natsu se inclinó hasta mi oído y deslizó la lengua por la parte exterior de mi oreja "No he hecho más que empezar" Susurró lascivamente


	10. Entrégate a mí

Tsuki: Esa es la idea, sí, que Grau le plante cara, pero que termine abriendo las piernas (?)

Anashi: ME HAS MATADO X'DDDD +999

 **F** **airy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, ME DUELE!" Supliqué mientras mis lágrimas calientes empezaban a recorrer mi rostro. Pero por supuesto, él me ignoró completamente, e incluso disfrutaba de mi agonía_

 _Natsu se inclinó hasta mi oído y deslizó la lengua por la parte exterior de mi oreja "No he hecho más que empezar" Susurró lascivamente_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** – Entrégate a mí

Natsu se introdujo más en mi interior, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, sin apenas dejarme tiempo para acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Sentía como si mi interior se estuviese desgarrando y quemando lentamente, provocándome un dolor agónico que nunca hubiese creído que existía

Mis gritos resonaban en la habitación, mi sangre manchaba las sábanas, si seguía de este modo, iba a terminar muriendo, o como mínimo en estado grave. Las pocas veces que el dolor me permitía abrir mis ojos, mi única visión era la sonrisa animal de Natsu, sus colmillos afilados amenazantes y sus ojos negros hambrientos a través de mis lágrimas

Por su aspecto lujurioso, él no se iba a detener por mucho que suplicase, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón de alguna forma, algo que realmente haga despertar su interés

Ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar, intimidado por su rostro y sus jadeos animales de placer, pero reuní las pocas agallas que me quedaban para no morir aquí mismo. Silencié mis gritos de agonía para intentar hablar "¡Te lo ruego, detente, estoy perdiendo demasiada sangre!, Yo podría—

Pero fui amordazado por la mano de Natsu fuertemente presionando mi cara, interrumpiendo la única esperanza que tenía. Ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente por la presión, y no era algo que necesitaba en este momento "Cállate" Susurró con voz ronca y lujuriosa mientras daba un fuerte y profundo empuje dentro de mí "Te lo mereces"

Él me sujetó de los tobillos y llevó mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, acelerando su ritmo, haciéndolo mucho mas brusco y profundo que antes y provocando que la herida sangre mucho más

Grité y Grité de dolor, incluso empezaba a notar irritación en la garganta, pero el dolor era inhumano, no podía soportarlo "¡ **POR FAVOR, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS**! Grité en un último intento desesperado

Para mi sorpresa y alivio absoluto, él detuvo sus embestidas. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme una sonrisa diabólica que ni siquiera había visto en películas de terror "¿Ah, sí?" Pregunto lentamente, como disfrutando del momento

Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de provocar, cuando él movió la mano hasta mi barbilla, alzándola suavemente, lo que incrementó mi miedo ya que Natsu era de todo menos delicado "¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de decir?" Habló con una voz calmada y siniestra

No sabía qué hacer o a qué se refería, así que yo asentí débilmente mordiéndome el labio inferior

Su sonrisa sólo profundizó "¡Heh!" Rió brevemente entre dientes, retirando su miembro de mi interior, lo que me provocó soltar una pequeña queja de dolor, pero rápidamente sentí como el ardor se calmaba, todavía impresionado por haber conseguido evitar la situación

Sin embargo, él no se retiró de mí por completo, todavía estando apresado bajo su cuerpo desnudo "Veo que por fin has aprendido" Susurró, prácticamente rozando mis labios

Estaba desconcertado por sus palabras, hasta que mis ojos se ampliaron en el horror de recordar que le dije que haría lo que él quisiera…

"¡E-ESPERA YO NO QUERÍA…!" Intenté enmendar mi error, pero mis palabras se esfumaron cuando algo en su mirada me reveló que no lo aceptaría de ninguna manera "…No quería decir…" Susurré débilmente, siendo incapaz de terminar una vez más

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus dientes se apretaron, mostrando su descontento. Él sujetó mis mejillas con una mano y acercó sus ojos a los míos "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Su voz sonó amenazante como la muerte misma

Mi cuerpo experimentó el miedo más atroz que jamás había experimentado, viéndome obligado a negar con la cabeza por miedo a mi vida

Un gruñido desconfiado resonó en el fondo de su garganta, y si no supiese que ese sonido provenía de él, habría descartado inmediatamente que fuera de procedencia humana.

Me sentía como estar acorralado por un dragón, un dragón al que tenía que entregarme si quería vivir

Natsu se inclinó al hueco de mi cuello para deslizar su lengua y dar pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a mi oído, donde aspiró aire profundamente "Puedo oler tu miedo" Susurró con una voz mortal, sintiendo contra mi piel como su sonrisa vil volvía en su rostro "Si estuviese en tu lugar, haría caso a tu instinto de supervivencia" Habló como si me leyese la mente

Mi cuerpo se tensó todavía más, si eso era físicamente posible, odio admitir que era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, sabía cómo manipular a una persona, y ahora mismo mi mente, inundada por el terror, sólo deseaba abandonar mi cuerpo para que él hiciera lo que quería

"Si te portas bien, no habrá más dolor" Me aseguró con su tono siniestro. Realmente no me fiaba en absoluto, pero si se enfada sabía muy bien que iba a dolerme

Renunciando a todos mis principios y a mi moral, relajé mi cuerpo y me entregué a él. Natsu profundizo una sonrisa de suficiencia y victoria cuando dejé mi lucha por completo. Él levantó mis piernas una vez más y colocándolas en sus hombros, empezó a introducirse en mí de nuevo. El ritmo fue lento, haciendo honor a su parte del trato, pero todavía podía sentir el ardor de antes, por lo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener mi cuerpo relajado a pesar del dolor

Esta vez, él permitió a mis paredes internas acostumbrarse a su tamaño, fue más gentil de lo que había esperado que fuese, y yo realmente empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo leve de placer cada vez que empujaba en mi interior. Cuando él notó que estaba preparado, su delicadeza se desvaneció y fue sustituida una vez más por su lado salvaje, embistiéndome con fuerza, empujando mi cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás repetidamente.

Sus movimientos rápidos y profundos creaban dentro de mí la incontrolable necesidad de gemir con todas mis fuerzas, satisfaciendo a Natsu y excitándolo todavía más de lo que estaba. Yo no quería esto, no podía aceptar que este monstruo me provocase una sensación tan increíble y única

Percatándose de mi conflicto interno, Natsu se relamió los labios de forma viciosa mientras interrumpía repentinamente sus movimientos "Admítelo, se siente bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó de forma arrogante

No quería darle la razón por nada del mundo, agitando la cabeza en negación absoluta mientras me tensaba por la interrupción de ese placer maravilloso

"¿Ah no?" Preguntó burlonamente, moviendo su miembro hasta el fondo de en fuerte empujón, tocando mi punto de placer y provocándome un gemido audible

"M-Más…" Rogué sin pensar

"¿Más qué?" Siguió burlándose

"N-Necesito mas…" Susurré débilmente

Natsu se inclinó hacia mí en una nueva posición, tocando ahora nuestros pechos desnudos "Buen chico" Dijo contra la piel de mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina por su aliento cálido. Él reanudó sus movimientos en mi interior sin apartarse de mí en absoluto, creando un tipo muy diferente de placer. Sentí su mano moverse hasta mi propio miembro, empezando a masajearlo, y siendo honesto, me sentía como en el paraíso en estos momentos

Noté como Natsu empezó a jadear más que de costumbre, eso significa que está a punto de terminar, y a mí tampoco me faltaba mucho

Con unos últimos empujones, noté como un líquido caliente llenaba mi interior mientras Natsu mordió mi cuello del placer, dejándome una notable marca. Yo terminé unos momentos después, dando un último gemido de satisfacción mientras disfrutaba de mi éxtasis y liberaba en mi propio cuerpo

Sin moverse ni un centímetro, Natsu jadeó de agotamiento, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas "Eres tan jodidamente apretado…" Susurró con cansancio mientras movía una de sus manos hasta el cinturón que me ataba a la cabecera, liberándome del agarre

Mis muñecas y brazos se aliviaron al instante por la libertad, pero yo estaba realmente agotado, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, y sentí como mis ojos se cerraron por sí mismos


	11. Límite de mis fuerzas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Sin moverse ni un centímetro, Natsu jadeó de agotamiento, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas "Eres tan jodidamente apretado…" Susurró con cansancio mientras movía una de sus manos hasta el cinturón que me ataba a la cabecera, liberándome del agarre_

 _Mis muñecas y brazos se aliviaron al instante por la libertad, pero yo estaba realmente agotado, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, y sentí como mis ojos se cerraron por sí mismos_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** —Límite de mis fuerzas

Mis fosas nasales se llenaron de un olor repugnante entre mis sueños, y no era algo que podía estar imaginándome. Sin embargo, era un olor familiar, era como…

Me trasladé a una posición sentada y abrí los ojos bruscamente sin importarme nada más que mirar a mí alrededor. Como me temía, Natsu estaba a mi lado en mi propia cama, con uno de sus brazos doblados por detrás de su cabeza y el otro sosteniendo un cigarrillo. Estaba completamente desnudo, solamente tapado por las sábanas hasta su cintura y sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé involuntariamente por la visión, admitiendo que se veía increíblemente sexy

"¿Por fin despierta, princesa?" Habló con su tono arrogante característico sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara "Si no cierras la boca pronto, voy a tener que darle un uso" Exhaló una calada, sonriendo con picardía

No me había dado cuenta que mi boca se había abierto de par en par, incluso podía sentir como una hilera de saliva estaba a punto de deslizarse por la comisura de mis labios.

Chasqueé la lengua en molestia, girando la cabeza hacia otra dirección con el fin de apartar la mirada, y me fijé que tenía envuelta una venda en mi torso

"¿Qué?..." Dije con incredulidad

"¿Crees que iba a dejar que te desangres después de toda la diversión que tuve contigo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa "Es una lástima que la herida pueda reabrirse, o no dudaría en estar follándote ahora mismo" Habló despreocupadamente

Él me dedicó una mirada de reojo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más evidente "Aunque, hay otras maneras" Insinuó de forma siniestra

Mis ojos se ampliaron en comprensión, y rápidamente intenté huir de la cama, pero él fue más rápido y me cogió del pelo, tirando de mí hacia atrás y aprovechando para arrastrarse encima de mi cuerpo "Ah-Ah… Eso no ha sido una buena idea" Susurró, mientras se desplazaba hacia delante, prácticamente sentándose en mi pecho mientras masajeaba su erección creciente

"¡N-NO—

Natsu introdujo su miembro hasta el fondo de mi garganta cortando cualquier súplica y provocándome una arcada por el movimiento repentino. Él soltó pequeños jadeos de placer mientras deslizó su longitud dentro de mi boca, empujándola contra mi garganta con cada repetición. En esta posición él prácticamente estaba follando mi boca, y se sentía mucho peor que la vez anterior

"¡MMMMHHHPP!" Murmuré mientras mi rostro se apretaba, pero a él no le importó para nada

Su sonrisa taimada nunca abandonó su rostro "Eso es, trágatela toda, perra"

Mis lágrimas se deslizaban finalmente en mi rostro por la presión insoportable, y en un débil intento, empujé sus caderas con mis manos intentando alejarlo, sin embargo él simplemente las sujetó a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclinó todavía más hacia delante. Ahora tenía un mejor acceso, que no dudó en aprovechar acelerando sus empujes, sin importarle en absoluto que tan profundo llegaba su miembro

Afortunadamente, sus jadeos aumentaron y sus movimientos empezaron a ser entrecortados, sabiendo que estaba cerca de liberar.

"Nnnnh… Aaahh… ¡JODER!" Él gritó de placer mientras sus fluidos salados se deslizaban directamente por mi garganta.

Cuando se aseguró de que había tragado todos ellos, se apartó, y fue cuando comencé a toser desesperadamente para evitar ahogarme. Mi garganta estaba irritada por su abuso y seguramente enrojecida, cada vez que tosía sentía un ardor insoportable, y sinceramente sería afortunado si pudiese decir una sola palabra a partir de ahora

Al ver mi escena, Natsu chasqueó la lengua, y me alzó la barbilla "Abre la boca" Ordenó

Yo no podía soportar nada más, pero algo dentro de mí me obligó a obedecerle, por lo que abría lentamente los labios. Natsu parecía estar revisando mi garganta y gruñó en desaprobación "Eres tan débil, no podrás hablar en un par de días" Habló con un tono de asco, soltando su agarre bruscamente

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, él me había abusado y destrozado, y aún así, ¿era mi culpa? Ojalá pudiese maldecir a toda su familia, pero efectivamente, mi capacidad de habla estaba completamente anulada, incluso gruñir me dolía como el infierno

Oí como Natsu se reía entre dientes, y yo le dediqué una mirada confundida. Él me tiró del pelo y me acercó a su rostro "Quizás debería hacer eso todo el tiempo, me gusta más cuando no hablas" Enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa enfermiza

Intenté protestar con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo único que conseguía era un terrible escozor de garganta mientras ruidos ahogados salían de mi boca

Natsu se rió a carcajadas ahora "¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo?" Se burló, empujándome hacia atrás mientras salía de la cama y empezaba a vestirse "Vendré a recogerte dentro de dos horas, más te vale estar preparado para entonces" Se abrochó la chaqueta de cuero y se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación mientras se ponía un cigarrillo en la boca "Oh, y deberías empezar a pensar en una escusa por abandonar la academia a mitad de la mañana" Me sonrió con picardía, caminando hasta la puerta principal, dando un portazo al salir.

No me permití sentirme tranquilo hasta que le escuché marcharse con su motocicleta. Suspiré de alivio cuando finalmente se había marchado, pero yo solo era libre temporalmente, él me llevaría a su casa luego, y sólo dios sabe que es lo que estará tramando hacer conmigo allí

No pude evitar acurrucarme en una posición fetal en mi cama mientras sollozaba y lágrimas calientes recorrían mi rostro sin cesar. La herida en mi torso dolía, pero no me importaba, muchas partes de mi cuerpo estaba en peor estado

Natsu sólo destruía todo lo que tocaba, y a este paso, yo terminaría reducido a cenizas


	12. Huir es inútil

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _No pude evitar acurrucarme en una posición fetal en mi cama mientras sollozaba y lágrimas calientes recorrían mi rostro sin cesar. La herida en mi torso dolía, pero no me importaba, muchas partes de mi cuerpo estaba en peor estado_

 _Natsu sólo destruía todo lo que tocaba, y a este paso, yo terminaría reducido a cenizas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** — Huir es inútil

Decidí darme una ducha con la estúpida esperanza de despejar mi mente. Al sacarme la venda comprobé que la herida no era tan profunda como me había imaginado que era, de hecho estaba empezando a cicatrizar con éxito, sin embargo va a quedarme una horrible cicatriz después de esto

Di un fuerte suspiro mientras me introducía en el agua caliente de la bañera, limpiando las partes magulladas de mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado. Había diversos moratones por los tobillos y las muñecas y marcas de mordisco a través del cuello.

Tenía un aspecto decepcionante

* * *

Al terminar la ducha me sequé el pelo y me puse una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros normales. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para ver una vez más las sábanas manchadas de sangre y fluidos. Estaba a punto de sacarlas para poner unas limpias, pero mi mano se detuvo justo antes de tocarlas, y mi rostro se volvió pensativo mientras las observaba.

Si Natsu me hizo esto aquí, no quiero ni pensar en que podría hacerme en su propia casa, definitivamente no podía correr el riesgo de meterme en la boca del lobo, no sin antes luchar por lo menos.

Con una nueva determinación en mi mente, dejé mi habitación y me apresuré a recoger mi celular y las llaves de mi casa. Miré la hora para comprobar que todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que él venga a recogerme.

Ya me enfrentaría a las consecuencias más adelante, ahora la prioridad era salir pitando de aquí. Me dirigí a la puerta corriendo, abriéndola y luego cerrándola bajo llave.

Me di la vuelta y me quedé quieto durante unos momentos pensando en dónde podría ir… La casa de Loke estaba justo tres barrios a distancia de la mía, al igual que la de Lucy, tardaría un poco en llegar a pié, pero está claro que no se le ocurriría buscar allí.

Una sonrisa confiada se deslizó en mi rostro en cuanto me puse en marcha, finalmente me decidí por darle una visita a Lucy en Strawberry Street, conociendo a Loke, con el miedo que tiene ni siquiera me dejaría entrar en su casa.

Corrí moderadamente rápido por las calles, hasta que empecé a escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, parecido al rugido de unos motores, concretamente motores de motocicletas, y había por lo menos más de dos de ellas. Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la evidencia de que era Natsu y su pandilla, y mi avance se aceleró considerablemente, pero los sonidos cada vez se escuchaban más y más cerca. Él pretendía venir antes de la hora justo para evitar que me escape, lo tenía todo planeado, pero ahora no podía mirar atrás

Gotas de sudor frío empezaban a deslizarse por mi rostro de la tensión y mis pulmones empezaban a quemar por el esfuerzo, sabía que era inútil intentar ser más rápido que ellos cuando tenían sus vehículos, así que di una mirada rápida a mi alrededor con el fin de encontrar un sitio donde esconderme, pero no había ni un solo lugar que pueda servirme

Pensé en entrar en algún establecimiento, pero eso sería meter en problemas a más gente que no tiene ninguna culpa. Como si fuese un milagro, pronto me encontré con un callejón, por lo que inmediatamente entré y me escondí detrás de una pila de cajas de cartón. No había salida, así que por mi propio bien espero que no me encuentren aquí.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de oír sus motocicletas pasar cerca, haciendo sonidos estridentes con sus motores por toda la calle. Poco a poco los sonidos se fueron alejando y finalmente desapareciendo, por lo que solté un suspiro de alivio y la tensión de mi cuerpo desapareció

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando la pila de cajas detrás de la que me escondía se vino abajo repentinamente, cayendo todas encima de mí y tirándome al suelo. Enterrado entre las cajas, me horroricé al ver que Natsu estaba detrás y empezó a acercase a mí con pasos peligrosamente lentos.

Su rostro era completamente severo y sus ojos se ocultaban detrás de su flequillo rosa. Mis palabras quedaron totalmente bloqueadas por su aspecto amenazante y pronto me encontré inmovilizado contra el frío suelo cuando empujó su pié con fuerza contra mi cuello, estrangulándome sin piedad

"¿Por qué clase de imbécil me has tomado?" Preguntó con una voz oscura y ominosa "No aprendes, ¿verdad?"

Yo sólo podía hacer ruidos ahogados por la cruel presión en mi garganta. Intenté desesperadamente usar mis manos para retirarlo, pero él usó su otro pié para inmovilizar mi muñeca derecha con todavía más fuerza, sintiendo como mi hueso estaba a punto de romperse y yo ni siquiera podía dejar escapar mis gritos de dolor

Poco a poco empujó en mi cuello con más fuerza y realmente empezaba a notar la falta de aire "Eres una maldita perra obstinada" Retiró su pié de mi cuello y se agachó ligeramente para tirar de mi pelo con fuerza bruta, empujándome contra la pared más cercana. Él se inclinó hacia delante, rozando sus labios contra la parte frontal de mi cuello y enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa maliciosa. El pánico empezó a inundar mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que él podría arrancarme la garganta de un solo mordisco con sus afilados caninos y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro descontroladamente, todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar en su agarre como si fuese un cachorro indefenso

Natsu hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando conecto sus ojos con los míos "Qué patético" Susurró

Aunque mi orgullo haya sido dañado por esas palabras, yo no podía reaccionar, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. Natsu tiró de mi pelo, arrastrándome por el callejón en dirección a su motocicleta "Si vuelves a hacer alguna tontería, voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido"

Sabía que no era una amenazada vacía, y eso me aterrorizaba. Él me soltó el pelo y se subió al vehículo de dos ruedas "Sube" Ordenó fríamente

Con movimientos temblorosos, moví una pierna hasta el otro lado para sentarme en el asiento trasero, buscando dónde color mis pies, ya que era la primera vez que subía a uno de estos trastos, y sinceramente me daba bastante miedo

De inmediato, Natsu giró el acelerador y la motocicleta se puso en marcha, haciéndome escapar un chillido de sorpresa y miedo, haciendo doler mi garganta maltratada e inconscientemente abrazando su torso desde atrás para sujetarme desesperadamente a algo.

Vi su sonrisa taimada por el espejo lateral y me mis ojos se ampliaron cuando fui consciente de mi acto, inmediatamente sonrojándome mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por la velocidad


	13. En la guarida del dragón

Anashi: Me matas! XD, ciertamente trato de hacer a Gray lo menos OOC posible, de hecho, creo que no es nada OOC en absoluto, por ende tengo que conservar su carácter fuerte y orgulloso, pero aún así, nadie podría evitar rendirse ante una situación que le supera de ese modo.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _De inmediato, Natsu giró el acelerador y la motocicleta se puso en marcha, haciéndome escapar un chillido de sorpresa y miedo e inconscientemente abrazando su torso desde atrás para sujetarme desesperadamente a algo._

 _Vi su sonrisa taimada por el espejo lateral y me mis ojos se ampliaron cuando fui consciente de mi acto, inmediatamente sonrojándome mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por la velocidad_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** — En la guarida del dragón

Prácticamente estaba aterrorizado por las altas velocidades, su conducción era temeraria, saltando semáforos en rojo y dando peligrosas inclinaciones laterales en cada curva. Yo sólo podía apretar mi agarre en él por el miedo, deseando que el infernal trayecto terminase cuanto antes.

Como un regalo del cielo, empezamos a reducir la velocidad hasta que finalmente nos paramos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré alrededor para asegurarme de dónde me encontraba. Era un barrio completamente desconocido para mí, pero aún así no parecía estar demasiado lejos de mi apartamento.

La casa era absolutamente increíble, era como un pequeño chalet de lujo. Natsu aparcó en la entrada y se bajó de la motocicleta y me dio una mirada que claramente significaba que le siguiera. Tragué saliva y caminé detrás de él mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta principal.

Cuando la abrió me quedé boquiabierto, el interior de la casa era todavía más impresionante que el exterior si es que eso era posible, ¿De dónde ha sacado tanto dinero para costearse esta mansión?

Como nos adentramos más en la casa, llegamos a un amplio salón con una pared completamente llena de ventanales gigantes, en el centro había una gran mesa de cristal rodeada de sofás blancos

"Siéntate" Ordenó mientras se dirigía a donde parecía ser su dormitorio. Yo tragué saliva y caminé a unos de los sofás blancos. Él volvió unos momentos después, sujetando algo blanco en la mano que no pude identificar.

Se acercó con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro y se inclinó hacia delante sobre mí, poniendo algo alrededor de mi cuello

Me quedé inmóvil por la acción repentina y pronto oí un sonido metálico de bloqueo. Natsu se apartó luego, dirigiéndome una sonrisa satisfecha, y de forma inconsciente me llevé la mano a mi cuello. Notaba como una especie de tira de cuero suave, como un collar. Mis ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente me dirigí a un espejo que había cerca para ver que se trataba exactamente de un collar blanco donde había inscrito 'Propiedad de Natsu Dragneel'

Asombro fue lo único que sentí mientras me giraba hacia Natsu, quien me miraba de una forma divertida, disfrutando de la escena. Yo sólo pude dejar salir un pequeño murmullo de incredulidad mientras él se acercaba a mí

Posó su barbilla en mi hombro, rodeando sus brazos por mi cuerpo y conectando nuestras miradas a través del espejo "Este es tu castigo" Susurró contra mi oído sin romper el contacto visual "Por tu propio bien, más te vale no quitártelo en ningún momento" Su voz sonó completamente mortal

Cada vez pensaba que esto era una pesadilla de la que no podía despertarme, cuando creía que ya nada de lo que hiciese para humillarme me impresionaría, él me reclama como su propiedad con un maldito collar para perros que además tenía un cierre mediante llave y no podría quitármelo a no ser que lo hiciese pedazos, pero eso sólo haría cabrear a Natsu

Pero eso no terminó ahí, sentí como él enganchaba algo en el collar, y yo sólo esperaba que no estuviese pensando en…

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando me empujó de frente contra el espejo y empezó a mover sus labios por mi cuello mientras notaba como algo tiraba de mi cabeza hacia atrás. Por el reflejo del cristal vi justo lo que me temía ver, él estaba usando una correa con cadenas "Voy a tener que enseñarte quién manda aquí, como una perra desobediente que eres" Él susurró de forma oscura contra la piel de mi cuello mientras tiraba de la correa todavía más.

Natsu utilizó su pie para doblar la parte trasera de mis piernas, por lo que caí al suelo de rodillas. Rápidamente se agacho junto a mí "A cuatro patas"

Yo apreté los dientes y negué con la cabeza, ganándome un gruñido de Natsu mientras él me cogió por el torso y me levantó con fuerza, haciéndome quedar en la posición que él quería

Sin perder ni un segundo, él pisó mi espalda y tiró hacia atrás con la correa en una pose de dominación absoluta, viendo como se relamía los labios a través del espejo. "¿Por…que?" Logré decir en forma de pequeño susurro, a pesar de la presión en mi cuello y aún sabiendo que le encantaba tratar a la gente como una basura, pero necesitaba su respuesta

"No lo sé" Respondió con indiferencia "Quizás sea un pequeño fetiche, que por supuesto tú vas a satisfacer" Sonrió entre dientes mientras se sentaba en mi espalda, haciendo ceder mis brazos y piernas por su peso muerto. Él sólo se rió con diversión mientras deslizó sus dedos por mi clavícula "Y ahora… ¿Vas a ser un chucho obediente?..." Hizo una pausa, tirando todavía más de la correa, empezando a provocarme un dolor atroz en la parte superior de mi columna "…¿O voy a tener que romperte el cuello?" Habló con una voz llena de maldad

El dolor empezó a intensificarse y noté como realmente mis huesos iban a romperse. Sonidos ahogados salieron de mi boca en un intento de súplicas mientras golpeaba mi puño contra el suelo, pero por fortuna, él dejó de hacer fuerza

Sin embargo, en vez de eso cogió mis dos manos y las inmovilizó por detrás de mi espalda, atándolas luego con las cadenas de la correa, de modo que si movía mis manos por poco que sea, me estrangularía a mí mismo. Se trasladó luego detrás de mí para bajarme los pantalones junto a mi ropa interior de un solo movimiento, sin poder hacer nada para defenderme

Atreviéndome a mirar al espejo, supe que mi aspecto era lamentable, totalmente inmovilizado y dispuesto para ser violado con facilidad. Observé cómo los ojos de Natsu estaban llenos de lujuria y hambre sexual mientras desabrochaba sus propios pantalones y dejaba libre su erección palpitante. Él me agarro de las caderas con ambas manos, levantándome, y se puso de rodillas para alinear su miembro con mi entrada

"Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas del conocimiento" Dijo con voz lujuriosa


	14. Impotencia

Anashi: Nuunca se sabe ~~

Tsuki: Sabemos que va alimentarle bien al menos (?)

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Atreviéndome a mirar al espejo, supe que mi aspecto era lamentable, totalmente inmovilizado y dispuesto para ser violado con facilidad. Observé cómo los ojos de Natsu estaban llenos de lujuria y hambre sexual mientras desabrochaba sus propios pantalones y dejaba libre su erección palpitante. Él me agarro de las caderas con ambas manos, levantándome, y se puso de rodillas para alinear su miembro con mi entrada_

 _"Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas del conocimiento" Dijo con voz lujuriosa_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14** — Impotencia

Sin previo aviso en absoluto, él me penetró hasta el fondo de un solo movimiento mientras soltaba un largo jadeo de placer. Yo todavía sentía como estaba hecho trizas en mi interior por la última vez, y sin embargo no iba a tener piedad. Continuó sus empujes dentro de mí, y con cada uno no podía resistir gritar con todas mis fuerzas, con lo que me hice un enorme daño en la garganta

"¡Heh!" Natsu rió brevemente con arrogancia "Estás tan apretado… a penas puedo moverla, eso tiene que dolerte mucho" Habló de forma descarada mientras enseñaba sus colmillos y tiraba con fuerza de la correa

Él sabía muy bien que me estaba torturando de una forma horrible, pero él no se detenía, no había nada que pudiese pararlo… ¿O quizás sí…?

"T…Te lo r…ruego…" Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para formar las palabras a pesar de mi estado "Na…tsu… Te lo ruego… Me d-duele…" Fue lo único que conseguí decir después de un increíble ardor insoportable

Él detuvo sus embestidas momentáneamente, soltando la correa y agarrándome del pelo en su lugar "¿Uh?, ¿Me lo ruegas?" Susurró contra mi oído con un tono de voz lleno de satisfacción y orgullo.

Con mi garganta completamente destrozada ahora, sólo pude asentir. Él estaba disfrutando de mi derrota, sabía que la única forma de que se detuviese era alimentar su propio ego rogándole

Alcé la vista al espejo para tratar de encontrar la piedad en su rostro oscuro "¿Por qué debería de creerte? No es la primera vez que me desobedeces" Él estaba jugando conmigo, pero a la vez sabía que iba completamente enserio, y la crueldad con la que me estaba castigando sólo lo confirmaba. Deseaba poder decirle que haría lo que fuese con tal de que cesara este infierno, ya no me importaba mi orgullo, ya no me importaba nada de nada, pero no ya no podía pronunciar ni una sola sílaba, mis cuerdas vocales estaban completamente devastadas por los gritos. Empecé a temblar, llorando por pura impotencia y por el terror de lo que venía, hasta que de pronto, Natsu retiró su miembro de mi interior y se subió los pantalones, volviéndose a sentar en la parte media de mi espalda y tirando de mi pelo hacia arriba, conectando sus labios con mi oído "Es la última vez que soy indulgente contigo" Susurró amenazadoramente, dándome una mirada llena de odio y maldad "Si vuelves a desafiarme, no voy a detenerme aunque estés al borde de la misma muerte" Empujó mi cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo después, haciéndome nublar la visión durante unos instantes mientras él se levantaba y cogía un cigarrillo "Y ahora, ve a limpiarte, te ves como una mierda"

Agarré fuertemente mi cabeza por el dolor punzante del golpe mientras recuperaba la nitidez mi visión, para ver en el espejo que efectivamente, me veía horrible. Mis ojos estaban hinchados por las lágrimas, mis rodillas se habían enrojecido por la presión en el suelo y mi entrada estaba sangrando una vez más, y no tenía el valor de ver el estado de mi garganta

Intenté ponerme en pié, pero estaba totalmente debilitado, ni siquiera podía mantenerme sobre mis rodillas durante más de tres segundos sin ceder

Al ver mi estado Natsu chasqueó su lengua y se acercó a mí, cogiéndome en brazos y tumbándome en el sofá "Supongo que querrás agua" Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia su cocina "Eres tan lamentable" Murmuró a lo lejos, lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse que lo escucho, pero yo solo estaba preocupado de no perder la consciencia

Él volvió momentos después con un vaso de agua fría, que inmediatamente bebí casi de un solo trago, y el frescor fue tan aliviante que me sentí en el cielo durante unos momentos

Natsu cogió el vaso y con su mano libre sujetó mi barbilla, haciéndome abrir la boca con su pulgar "Maldita sea, te dije que no podrías hablar durante dos días, la has forzado demasiado, imbécil" Escupió con descaro "Voy a traerte más agua" Volvió a alejarse

Me entregó el vaso lleno de agua fresca una vez más, y volví a bebérmela como si nada, exhalando aire satisfactoriamente luego, sintiendo como el ardor se había reducido considerablemente

Lentamente, noté como mi lucha contra la consciencia estaba fracasando, y de un momento a otro, el mundo se volvió negro para mí

* * *

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo primero que noté es que ya había oscurecido fuera, y lo segundo, que ya no estaba en el mismo sitio de antes

Mi cuerpo todavía se sentía completamente entumecido, así que me limité a girar la cabeza en un intento de reconocer el lugar, sin embargo, lo único que pude descubrir es que yo estaba en una cama de tamaño doble, tapado con unas finas sábanas blancas

Oí una débil respiración a mi lado, y miré hacia mi derecha, viendo a Natsu durmiendo de justo a mi lado girado sobre sí mismo de modo que sólo podía ver su ancha espalda. De todos modos, yo no estaba sorprendido por la situación, lo que realmente me preocupaba era cuántas horas había estado durmiendo exactamente. Me quedé observando su espalda mientras subía y bajaba con cada respiración, notando un gran número de cicatrices en ella, que siendo sincero, no querría saber como habían llegado hasta ahí

Repentinamente él se trasladó a una posición sentada y me dirigió una mirada severa. Él bostezó unos momentos después "¿Sabes? eres una auténtica molestia" Habló con la voz ronca por el despertar "No podrás volver a tu casa y mucho menos ir a la academia mañana, así que más te vale terminar el trabajo de ciencias por ofrecerte mi hospitalidad" Dijo realmente irritado

Yo estaba completamente fuera de combate por ahora, así que asentí y me giré hacia un lado sin importarme en absoluto el hecho de compartir cama con Natsu, yo solo quería descansar independientemente de todo lo demás. Antes de que pudiese cerrar los ojos, noté como él deslizó un brazo por mi torso, abrazándome desde atrás y atrayéndome hasta su cuerpo. Yo me sorprendí por la acción posesiva, pero sabía que no podía protestar. Natsu inmediatamente se quedó dormido, y por el calor agradable que desprendía su cuerpo yo no tardé demasiado en hacerlo


	15. Finalmente tuyo

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo estaba completamente fuera de combate por ahora, así que asentí y me giré hacia un lado sin importarme en absoluto el hecho de compartir cama con Natsu, yo solo quería descansar independientemente de todo lo demás. Antes de que pudiese cerrar los ojos, noté como él deslizó un brazo por mi torso, abrazándome desde atrás y atrayéndome hasta su cuerpo. Yo me sorprendí por la acción posesiva, pero sabía que no podía protestar. Natsu inmediatamente se quedó dormido, y por el calor agradable que desprendía su cuerpo yo no tardé demasiado en hacerlo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15** – Finalmente tuyo

Escuchaba como los pájaros cantaban en el exterior, sabiendo que ya era por la mañana.

"Hmm…" Murmuré de forma ronca mientras me frotaba los ojos y los abría lentamente. Inmediatamente mi rostro se sonrojó como un tomate cuando me di cuenta de que estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Natsu, mientras su brazo descendía por mi espalda hasta detrás de mis caderas

Intenté liberarme cuanto antes, pero con el primer movimiento brusco, Natsu gruñó apretando los dientes y su agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte en mí, acercándome a él todavía más y haciendo arder mi rostro como nunca antes lo había sentido

Notaba como mi inflamación de garganta estaba mucho mejor que ayer, así que intenté despertarle "O-Oi… N-Natsu…" Murmuré débilmente mientras empujaba mi mano libre en su pecho

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que él abrió los ojos, dirigiéndome una mirada furiosa, sabiendo rápidamente que no tenía un despertar agradable "¡Cierra la boca!" Gritó molesto

Yo me estremecí y bajé la mirada "E-Es que… tengo que ir…" Intenté decirle nerviosamente

Suspiró con fuerza mientras retiró su brazo fuera de mí, dejándome libre, y sin decir una palabra se giró sobre sí mismo y continuó su sueño. Sin perder ni un segundo, yo me dirigí al baño, pero su voz interrumpió mi avance "Haz el desayuno cuando termines" Ordenó

No contesté ni reaccioné de ninguna manera, ya que al final terminaría haciéndolo por mi propio bien, así que una vez más, reanudé mi avance

* * *

Finalmente salí del cuarto de baño. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba débil, pero al menos podía mantenerme en pié de forma estable durante un tiempo. Me dirigí hacia su enorme cocina para comprobar su despensa, comprobando que no había nada interesante para hacer un desayuno. Mi mirada se posó en una cafetera unida a la pared con pinta de muy moderna, y supuse que él solía desayunar café

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un rato después, tras averiguar como funcionaba ese trasto, conseguí hacer un café y un vaso de leche caliente para mí. Me dirigí a su habitación para avisarle, pero me di cuenta de que ya no era necesario cuando entró en la cocina dando un sonoro bostezo, él estaba solo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros azules, y no pude apartar la vista de su torso desnudo y tonificado

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Gray?" Habló con un tono de suficiencia

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza y desvié la mirada mientras un rubor se hizo camino por mi rostro "¡C-Claro que no!" Y dicho eso, me dirigí a la mesa para tomar mi desayuno. Sin embargo, sentí la presión de un agarre en mi antebrazo y pronto me encontré contra la pared

Natsu empujó su cuerpo hacia el mío desde mis espaldas y mi miedo empezó a nacer una vez más "Mentiroso" Susurró con una voz increíblemente seductora contra mi oído mientras abrazaba mi torso con sus dos brazos, presionándonos todavía más el uno con el otro

No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, y yo no había hecho nada para enfadarle, ¿Qué es lo que quería de mí?... Rogué a los cielos que él no estuviese intentando torturarme otra vez, no creo que pudiese resistirlo estando tan débil como ahora

Escuché como él se reía con arrogancia "No es necesario que tiembles como un cachorro" Se regodeó de mi miedo una vez más, yo ni siquiera supe que mi cuerpo estaba temblando hasta que él lo dijo

"¿Q-Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunté con una voz débil

Él deslizó una mano hacia mis pantalones y empezó a desabrocharlos "Jugar" Finalmente los retiró junto a mi ropa interior, dejándome desnudo de cintura para abajo. Él empujó sus caderas contra las mías, notando su erección creciente contra mi piel

Un conflicto interno se formó en mi mente, mi orgullo me exigía luchar contra sus abusos, pero mi instinto descartaba rápidamente cualquier intento de resistirme. Finalmente, algo en mí obligó a mi cuerpo a renunciar a todo tipo de intento

Natsu hizo un ruido de sorpresa ante mi falta de acciones "¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿Mi pequeña perra por fin se está entregando a mí?" Cada palabra destrozaba mi orgullo, pero nada podía compararse a la tortura que me esperaría si le desafiaba una vez más

Sentí como mi cuerpo se daba la vuelta y de pronto me encontré cara a cara con Natsu "Respóndeme" Susurró mientras se acercaba a mi rostro, tan cerca que notaba su aliento cálido en mis labios.

No era suficiente para él renunciar a cualquier tipo de resistencia, ¿verdad? También esperaba que me humillase a mí mismo por lo que veo, pero sin tener ninguna otra opción, yo asentí débilmente mientras era intimidado por sus ojos

Él sonrió victoriosamente "Sabia decisión" Dijo cuando finalmente unió sus labios con los míos, usando su lengua para marcar cada centímetro dentro de mi boca mientras yo gemía con molestia y tensaba mi cuerpo ante su intrusión

Pocos momentos después, el rompió el beso, dejándonos jadeando a ambos en busca de aire, y dirigió su mano hasta mi miembro "¿Uh? ¿Ya estás duro con sólo un beso?" Se burló mientras empezó a masajearlo

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño maullido de placer, y yo maldije internamente a mi cuerpo por traicionarme de esta manera y darle a Natsu esa satisfacción. Él aceleró los movimientos, provocándome arquear la espalda hacia delante por la sensación increíble

El rostro de Natsu reflejaba la satisfacción de tenerme completamente bajo su control, enrojecido y jadeante por la excitación "No puedo esperar para sentir tus labios alrededor de mi polla" Declaró con una voz lasciva en la piel de mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina por sus palabras sucias "Pero debo ser paciente, no queremos que te lesiones, ¿verdad?" Preguntó como si lo estuviese diciendo sarcásticamente, lo que me hizo tragar saliva

Sentí como su sonrisa taimada se formó contra mi piel y llevó su mano hasta mi barbilla, acariciado mis labios con su pulgar "No voy a hacerte daño si haces lo que yo digo, pero…" Hizo una pausa inclinándose hacia mi oído sin soltar su agarre "…Si me desobedeces, haré que sientas el mismísimo infierno. Es simple, ¿no es así?" Deslizó su cálida lengua por mi mejilla "Así que… ¿Qué me dices, Gray?" Preguntó oscuramente

"Y-Yo… Haré lo que quieras…" En el momento que dije esas palabras, todo orgullo en mi interior se desintegró por completo, sintiendo como único deseo el satisfacerle para no ser castigado de nuevo

Un gruñido victorioso salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta "Buen chico" Me felicitó como a un perro, pero eso ya no me importaba. Él llevó ahora su mano y desabrochó su propio pantalón, revelando su erección palpitante, entonces empujó su miembro grueso contra el mío y envolvió su mano alrededor de ambos, empezando a masajearlos juntos

Amplié los ojos y jadeé con fuerza ante la nueva sensación de calidez "¿Te gusta sentir mi polla contra la tuya, _Gray_?" La forma seductora en la que dijo mi nombre provocó estremecerme nuevamente. Esto era completamente nuevo para mí, y mentiría si dijese que no se sentía increíble "Algo en tu rostro me dice que sí" Sonrió entre dientes, usando su pulgar para limpiar una hilera de saliva que ni siquiera había notado que desbordaba por la comisura de mis labios, sabiendo que definitivamente, yo era completamente suyo ahora

Natsu jadeó y gruñó por la fricción mutua sin desviar la mirada de la excitación en mi rostro "Si sigues mirándome de ese modo no podré resistirme a violarte" Dijo, agarrándome fuertemente de mi nalga izquierda para dar énfasis, atrayendo todavía más nuestro cuerpos y nuestros miembros, estando ahora completamente pegados el uno al otro. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo delgado se frotaba contra sus duros abdominales con cada uno de sus movimientos y yo empezaba a llegar a mi límite

De pronto, retiró su mano y empujó su pelvis duramente hacia delante, presionando su longitud contra la mía y haciéndome gemir con fuerza. Cuando él empezó a mover sus caderas sentí una deliciosa fricción gracias a su miembro, que era más ancho y largo que el mío, por lo que lo mantuvo en su lugar sin necesidad de usar su mano

Sin poder resistirme ni un segundo más, llegué a mi éxtasis con un fuerte gemido, liberando sobre nuestros pechos desnudos mientras mis piernas se debilitaban y él tuvo que cogerme para evitar caerme de rodillas al suelo. Rápidamente me colocó en una posición sentada contra la pared y se puso de rodillas delante de mí, dejando su gran miembro a poca distancia de mi rostro "Tu turno" Dijo con voz lasciva, y de inmediato asentí, sabiendo lo que él quería

Levanté mi mano derecha y la envolví alrededor de su gran longitud, sintiendo su calidez y sus palpitaciones. Unos momentos después, tragué saliva y empecé a mover mi mano hacia delante y atrás, aumentando mi ritmo poco a poco mientras Natsu respiraba fuertemente

"Usa tu boca" Ordenó. Yo le miré con ojos suplicantes, rogándole en silencio que no me obligase a ello. Él entendió el mensaje, pero me sonrió vilmente a cambio "Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo mismo, y sabes qué pasará si lo hago" Me amenazó

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al frente y me mordí el labio inferior mientras me preparaba mentalmente para ello. Lentamente me incliné hacia delante, acercando mis labios hasta dejarlos a pocos centímetros de la cabeza y la deslicé con cautela hacia el interior de mi boca sin poder evitar hacer una mueca por el sabor amargo de sus fluidos preseminales.

Lentamente introduje más en mi boca hasta llegar a la mitad y usé mi mano para masajear lo que no cabía. Poco a poco me acostumbré al sabor y aceleré mis movimientos

"Nhhhg… ¡Daaaah!… Eres tan jodidamente bueno…" Natsu dijo entre gemidos y jadeos mientras empujaba sus caderas ligeramente hacia delante. Seguí moviéndome, usando mi lengua ahora para acelerar el proceso, y empezaba a sentir como sus caderas hacían movimientos entrecortados. Pronto, Natsu empujó mi cabeza hacia atrás, sujetando con fuerza parte de mi flequillo mientras derramaba su esperma en mi cara e interior de mi boca, acompañado de un profundo gemido

Antes de que lo ordenase, tragué sus fluidos salados, ganándome una sonrisa torcida por su parte

Él se inclinó hacia mí, rozando sus labios contra los míos "Tengo un montón de fantasías que pienso tratar contigo, vamos a divertirnos mucho tú y yo" Susurró, todavía ligeramente jadeante


	16. Las cavernas más profundas de mi ser

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Antes de que lo ordenase, tragué sus fluidos salados, ganándome una sonrisa torcida por su parte._

 _Él se inclinó hacia mí, rozando sus labios contra los míos "Tengo un montón de fantasías que pienso tratar contigo, vamos a divertirnos mucho tú y yo" Susurró, todavía ligeramente jadeante_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16** – Las cavernas más profundas de mi ser

A penas habían pasado dos horas desde que me levanté y ya estaba completamente agotado, Natsu no me dejó ir en toda la mañana, obligándome a repetir una y otra vez de forma insaciable sin ni siquiera tomar nuestros desayunos, pero eso ya no importaba, ya que era la una de la tarde y pronto será hora del almuerzo

"¡Maldita sea, estoy en mi límite!" Natsu dijo entre jadeos de placer

Sí, eso dijo las últimas cuatro veces. Esta vez, el me había mandado ponerme sobre mis rodillas y manos, de modo que estaba a cuatro patas mientras él empujaba su miembro en el interior de mi boca, tirando de la correa hacia delante para profundizarlo

Como dijo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me agarró fuertemente del pelo con ambas manos y dio las últimas embestidas finales con fuerza, saboreando sus fluidos salados una vez más

Él dio unos pequeños empujes, asegurándose de que recibía hasta la última gota, y luego se retiró, por lo que mis brazos y piernas cedieron y me caí al suelo jadeando "Natsu… no puedo… más…" Intenté hablar entre respiraciones, totalmente agotado

Él se levantó chasqueando la lengua y se dispuso a ponerse nuevamente los pantalones "Eres tan débil, ni siquiera había empezado contigo"

Amplié los ojos intentando buscarle la lógica a su comentario. Él se había corrido más de 3 veces en poco tiempo, ¿¡Qué clase de bestia hambrienta era?!

Natsu se agachó delante de mí y ahuecó mi mandíbula en su mano "Supongo que solo tu apretado culo puede saciarme ¿Eh?" Se rió con suficiencia luego mientras se alejaba

Yo intenté levantarme para conseguir un poco de agua, pero no podía sentir las piernas, y no habíamos hecho nada más que sexo oral, no quiero imaginarme qué me pasará cuando…

Negué fuertemente con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos y me sujeté a una encimera para ayudar a levantarme. Lentamente mis piernas volvieron a recobrar sus fuerzas y me dirigí a la nevera, cogiendo una botella de agua y bebiéndola toda en unos pocos segundos

Pronto, mi estómago rugió por el hambre, ya que él no me había permitido desayunar ni comer nada desde que me desperté

"¿Tienes hambre?..." Un susurró sonó contra mis oído, haciéndome escapar un chillido de sorpresa mientras la botella de plástico vacía caía al suelo. Dos brazos me cogieron por mi cuello y mi cintura, por lo que no pude girarme, aunque ya supiese de quién se trataba "…Vaya, creí que te había llenado lo suficiente" Pronunció las palabras lascivamente

Yo no pude evitar sentir una ligera sensación de náuseas por su comentario, ya que realmente él estaba en lo cierto y eso me revolvió el estómago. Me llevé una mano a la boca para frenar mi reflejo nauseoso "N-No digas eso… por favor…" Le pedí con voz entrecortada

"¿Por qué? Te gusta cuando te hablo sucio, ¿No, Gray?" Susurró con una voz más sensual por momentos, sabiendo que él sólo quería burlarse de mí

"¡No!" Dije con firmeza "¡Y-Yo jamás me excitaría oyendo tales barbaridades!" Finalicé con una leve determinación

Natsu hizo un sonido divertido ante mi desafío y me empujó por encima de la mesa, arrastrándose luego sobre mi espalda y usando la correa para levantar mi cabeza, pudiendo así llegar a mi oído "¿Quieres decir… que no te gusta cuando te domino?" Él repitió la misma técnica de inmovilizar mis dos manos por detrás de mi espalda apresarlas con la correa, de modo que no podía moverme "Mentir no te llevará a ningún lado, tu mente es fuerte, pero tu cuerpo es débil y ruega por ser sometido" Deslizó una mano por mi pecho y empezó a masajear mi pezón con su dedo pulgar, tensando mi cuerpo y haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por reprimir cualquier sonido "Déjalo ir" Continuó susurrando maliciosamente cuando empezó a pellizcarlo con fuerza, finalmente haciendo salir mi gemido de placer "Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar"

Una lágrima amenazó con deslizarse por mi rostro "¡ **NO, YO NO QUIERO ESTO, LO ODIO**!" Grité apretando los dientes

Sin embargo, Natsu gruñó de forma profunda y amenazante "¡Eres un jodido obstinado!" Alzó la voz irritado mientras empujó su entrepierna entre mis nalgas "Realmente conseguirás hacerme enfadar" Habló mientras rozaba sus dientes afilados contra mi cuello

Sus palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi mente y me dejaron sin aliento, mientras los horribles recuerdos volvían a mi mente, todos los gritos, las lágrimas y el dolor inhumano…

Sin darme cuenta, él se retiró los pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su miembro duro y lo posicionó en mi entrada "Creo que todavía necesitas que te aclaren las ideas" Empujó, introduciéndolo ligeramente "Te lo advertí, Gray, voy a hacerte sentir el verdadero infierno" Su voz sonaba con odio y maldad absoluta, y sabía que esta vez, ninguna súplica iba a detenerlo

El pánico empezó a inundar mi mente, empecé a sudar y estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, no me quedaba otro remedio, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que admitirlo…

Apreté los dientes, dispuesto a destrozar la escasa dignidad que aún me quedaba y finalmente pude reunir el valor para hablar "Tú ganas…" Susurré débilmente mientras un sollozo escapaba de mi boca

Él detuvo su avance en mi interior, sabiendo que estaba oyendo lo que quería oír, pero no fue suficiente "Lo admito… lo admito todo…" Conseguí decir entre sollozos y lágrimas

Sentí como el cuerpo de Natsu se alejaba del mío, pero aún estaba de pié justo detrás de mí "¿Qué admites?" Empujó todavía más mi desdicha

"Te lo suplico, no me hagas esto…" Le rogué, deseando desesperadamente que hubiese algo de piedad en él

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Él me desató las muñecas y volteó mi cuerpo, conectando mí mirada nublada por las lágrimas con sus ojos despiadados "Quiero oírlo de tu boca" Exigió

Uní y separé mis labios unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente poder formar las palabras "M-Me gusta… me gusta ser… dominado…" Confesé, y con ello, todo en lo que creía sobre mí, se hizo pedazos

Aún a través de las lágrimas, pude apreciar su sonrisa satisfactoria "No era tan difícil, ¿eh?"

Se equivocaba, no había hecho algo tan duro en toda mi vida, descubrir mi oscuridad ha sido lo peor que podría haberme ocurrido

Natsu llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares "Vamos, Gray, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo me encargaré de satisfacerte muy bien" Susurró contra mis labios antes de devorarlos de forma hambrienta, explorando las profundidades de mi cavidad bucal

No me reconocía a mí mismo ni confiaba en nada de lo que creía saber. Natsu había aplastado completamente mi voluntad y mi cuerpo, y él sólo disfrutaba de mis lágrimas de sufrimiento

Ya no pude hacer nada, él finalmente había ganado esta guerra


	17. Confusión y dudas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo ya no me reconocía a mí mismo, ya no confiaba en nada de lo que creía saber. Natsu había aplastado completamente mi voluntad y mi cuerpo, y él sólo disfrutaba de mis lágrimas de sufrimiento_

 _Yo ya no pude hacer nada, y supe que finalmente, él había ganado esta guerra_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17** – Confusión y dudas

Natsu había encargado pizzas, ya que habían pasado dos horas desde aquel entonces y era hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegó el repartidor, él las sirvió en la mesa del salón y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Él me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y dio palmaditas en su pierna, en señal de que me sentase en su regazo, y no tuve más remedio que hacerlo

Él se aferró fuertemente a mí rodeando su brazo por mi torso y luego dio un gran bocado a un trozo de pizza "¡Oi! ¿No quieres comer?" Me preguntó levantando una ceja

Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente sin levantar mi mirada baja, prácticamente yo había sido destrozado por dentro, y lo menos que me preocupaba ahora era comer

Natsu dejó el trozo de pizza en la caja y acarició mi cuello con sus dedos, provocándome murmurar mientras inclinaba mi cuello inconscientemente, dándole más acceso "¿Qué ocurre, necesitas un poco de atención?"

No me molesté en responder, no me llevaría a ninguna parte y acabará haciendo lo que él quiera, ignorando cualquier súplica por mi parte. Él rozó sus labios por detrás de mi oreja, provocándome un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al combinarlo con las caricias en mi cuello

"Nhhhmmm…" Maullé por el pequeño placer que me estaba dando, sería inútil tratar de luchar contra las reacciones físicas, podría hacerme gemir cuando él quisiera, así que simplemente me dejé llevar

"Eso es lo que me gusta oír" Susurró lascivamente en mi piel sensible "¿Lo ves? Es todo mucho mejor para ti cuando no luchas" Trasladó sus caricias a mi cuerpo por debajo de mi camisa, llegando hasta los pezones y frotándolos con su pulgar y haciéndolos endurecer

Solté pequeños gemidos por el placer de la fricción, pero rápidamente Natsu aprovechó para unir sus labios con los míos, amordazando cualquier sonido proveniente de mí mientras su lengua bailaba contra la mía unilateralmente. Unos momentos después rompió el beso y empezó a deslizar su lengua por mi cuello y noté contra mi pierna como su erección empezaba a crecer

Aunque fuese mejor para mí no luchar, mi cuerpo estaba completamente agotado y no iba a aguantar lo que él quisiera hacerme, tenía que frenarlo "Nat…su…" Intenté hablar entre mis gemidos "Necesito… descansar… p-por favor…" Le rogué, aunque supiese que era inútil hacerlo

Pero, para mi sorpresa, él se detuvo dedicándome una sonrisa retorcida "¿Sabes? No me importa en absoluto" Habló contra mis labios, conectando su mirada con mi rostro enrojecido "A no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión y tengas hambre"

Al momento amplié mis ojos "¿S-Se trataba de eso…?"

Su sonrisa se profundizó de forma arrogante, dándome una clara respuesta afirmativa y yo parpadeé desconcertado "¿Por qué… por qué te preocupa si como o no?" Intenté solventar mis dudas

Él se rió entre dientes a cambio "¿Qué clase de dueño no cuida de sus mascotas?" Dijo completamente indiferente

Dudé del significado de eso "Tú… tú no has hecho más que torturarme todo el tiempo"

Natsu se inclinó hasta mi oído "Te lo he dicho Gray, no te haré daño si haces lo que yo te digo…"

Estaba completamente confundido, no entendía nada, ¿Qué es lo que él quiere de mí? ¿Cómo ha empezado todo esto en primer lugar? Yo solo quería llegar lejos e ir a una buena universidad…

Sin pensarlo más, cogí un trozo de pizza de la caja y empecé a comer, masticando muy lentamente. Se sentía bien llenar mi estómago, pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?

Natsu parecía satisfecho ante mi acción y el continuó comiendo también

* * *

Ya habíamos terminado las pizzas, al final él me había obligado a comer más porciones de las que podría, parece que tiene miedo a que su 'perra' se muera de hambre

Después de eso, Natsu me mandó empezar con el trabajo de ciencias, mientras él, por supuesto, miraba tranquilamente la TV fumándose un cigarrillo. Realmente ahora entendía por qué el trabajo era grupal, todo era demasiado complicado y largo para una sola persona, pero yo no tenía el valor de decirle a Natsu que colaborase, así que me las tendría que arreglar de algún modo

.

.

.

La tarde pasó entre grandes esfuerzos mentales por mi parte y ronquidos de Natsu cuando dormía la siesta en el sofá, muchas veces desconcentrándome de cálculos complicados o simplemente distrayéndome

Di un fuerte suspiro mientras dejaba el bolígrafo encima de la mesa, necesitaba una pequeña pausa.

Vi como Natsu murmuraba y abría lentamente los ojos mirando hacia mí, y me estremecí ante el hecho de que yo le había despertado de su siesta, recordando su mal humor de esta mañana "¡N-Natsu!" me mordí el labio inferior

Él me miraba con un rostro molesto mientras movía su dedo índice en señal de que me acercase a él. Yo tragué saliva y me dirigí hacia el sofá con pasos lentos. Natsu capturó mi brazo cuando lo tuvo a su alcance y me empujó hasta encima de su cuerpo "Hora de la siesta" Sonrió con picardía enseñando sus dientes

"¿Siesta?" Abrí los ojos en desconcierto, pero Natsu sólo asintió y rodeó la parte baja de mi espalda con sus brazos, obligándome a recostarme contra su pecho "Natsu… no podemos dormir así…" Dije luchando ligeramente contra su agarre

"¿Eso crees?" Movió sus piernas entrelazándolas con las mías y empujó suavemente mi cabeza hasta recostarla en su pecho, usándolo como almohada. Él empezó a acariciar mi cuello, y yo podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón, empezando a sentirme adormilado sobre su cuerpo caliente, notando como mis párpados se cerraban poco a poco "Dulces sueños, Gray" Natsu dijo con voz burlona mientras finalmente me quedaba dormido sin remedio


	18. Bienvenido a mi territorio

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¿Eso crees?" Movió sus piernas entrelazándolas con las mías y empujó suavemente mi cabeza hasta recostarla en su pecho, usándolo como almohada. Él empezó a acariciar mi cuello, y yo podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón, empezando a sentirme adormilado sobre su cuerpo caliente, notando como mis párpados se cerraban poco a poco "Dulces sueños, Gray" Natsu dijo con voz burlona mientras finalmente me quedaba dormido sin remedio_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18** – Bienvenido a mi territorio

"Hmmmh…" Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo como algo acariciaba mi pelo. Pronto me acordé de la postura en la que había dormido con Natsu, y levanté bruscamente mi cabeza para mirarle

Él me estaba dedicó una sonrisa pícara "¿Has dormido bien, princesa?" Preguntó burlonamente

Yo no respondí a sus burlas en ningún momento, pero de repente nuestros cuerpos se voltearon, estando Natsu ahora por encima de mí. Él llevó su dedo por debajo de mi barbilla y me alzó la mirada hasta la suya "He dicho… ¿Has dormido bien?" Su tono de voz se endureció

Rápidamente asentí y tragué saliva, ya que no quería enfadarlo

Sonrió de forma siniestra entre dientes "Me alegro…" Dijo en un susurro mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío, pudiendo sentir su erección creciente contra mi pierna, y por su mirada lasciva, podía adivinar lo que él quería...

Había estado evitando esto varias veces, así que esta vez me dejé ir completamente, temiendo una mala reacción por su parte si volvía a rechazarlo. Satisfecho por mi falta de resistencia, él empezó a retirar mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza y se relamió los labios con lujuria mientras me contemplaba "Estaba deseando hacer esto" Susurró con evidente deseo sexual en su voz cuando empezó a quitarme los pantalones y la ropa interior

Empezó a lamer y dejar marcas de mordiscos todo el camino desde mi abdomen hasta mi cuello, pausándose en mis pezones para morderlos con fuerza, haciéndome gemir y retorcerme del placer mientras mi rostro se enrojecía. Finalmente él había llegado hasta el hueco de mi cuello, donde chupó la piel fuertemente, dejando una notoria marca morada que no desaparecería pronto, entonces él bajó sus pantalones revelando su miembro grueso y palpitante y llevó tres dedos hasta mis labios mientras me miraba intensamente "Chúpalos"

Lentamente empecé a separar los labios y él los introdujo en el interior de mi boca cuando tuvo oportunidad. Cumpliendo con su petición, empecé a deslizar mi lengua por sus dedos, recubriéndolos completamente con mi saliva y los sacó cuando fue suficiente

Pronto los desplazó a mi entrada y empezó a empujar uno de ellos en mi interior. Gemí ligeramente ante la intrusión, pero él fue lo suficientemente despacio como para mantener el dolor bajo control. Momentos después, añadió un segundo dedo haciéndome temblar de placer cuando se estiraron mis paredes, provocando un gruñido lujurioso de Natsu, quien aceleró los movimientos

Introdujo el tercer y último dedo, alcanzando toda la profundidad que pudo mientras yo tuve que agarrarme a la tela del sofá por la sensación intensa "A-Ahhhh... N-Nat...su…" Sentí la necesidad de decir su nombre entre mis gemidos incontrolables

Él se rió con suficiencia por ello "Eres una perra impaciente" Susurró con voz seductora contra mi oído, provocando que un cosquilleo recorriese mi pecho. Natsu sacó sus dedos y alineó su miembro en mi entrada empujándolo cuidadosamente, notando como la cabeza se hacía camino en mi interior "Tan apretado como siempre… Maldita sea…" Maldijo entre jadeos

Natsu levantó la mirada hacia mi rostro enrojecido y suplicante y gruñó con necesidad mientras tiró de mi pelo, empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo mi cuello "Creí haberte dicho que no me mirases de ese modo" Habló con un tono de voz que pareció furia, pero yo sabía que era excitación

"N-No puedo… evitarlo…" Cada uno de sus empujes creaba una maravillosa sensación en mi vientre que me obligaba a gemir y cortaba mis palabras

Un gruñido hambriento se apoderó de su garganta mientras apretaba su mano en mi mandíbula "Tú lo has querido" Dijo con voz ronca mientras se retiraba y colocaba mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, dándole un mejor acceso. Sus embestidas se volvieron rápidas y brutales, triplicando el placer que recorría por mi cuerpo, siendo incluso demasiado para poder asimilarlo

"¡ **AAAAAHHH… N-N…NAT…SU**!" Mis palabras eran continuamente ahogadas por mis fuertes gemidos que resonaron en toda la sala y sólo parecieron aumentar todavía más la necesidad de Natsu, si eso era posible, incluso sentía como estaba cerca de mi límite sin ni siquiera haberme tocado

Sus movimientos empezaron a ser inestables y temblorosos y de un momento a otro, Natsu se inclinó hacia mi cuello hundiendo fuertemente sus dientes en mi piel mientras sentía como su esperma caliente llenaba mi interior

Yo grité en una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando también llegué a mi éxtasis, liberando sobre mí mismo. Ambos nos quedamos jadeando unos momentos antes de que él se retirara y me cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial, y yo me sorprendí cuando me llevó hacia el baño con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro

* * *

Era la primera vez que me daba una ducha con Natsu, él se pasó todo el tiempo burlándose de mí, frotando zonas sensibles cuando extendía el jabón por mi cuerpo. Yo trataba de reprimir mis gemidos, ya que eso sólo le daría ganas de repetir, y con una sola vez ya estaba agotado, era una auténtica bestia

Cuando terminamos, él me dejó algo de su ropa, consistía en un pantalón de chándal y una camisa negra que me quedaba un poco grande, llegándome hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Su ropa olía como él, y eso me hacía sonrojarme por alguna razón

"¿Estás cansado?" Preguntó Natsu mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien la finalidad de la pregunta, pero gracias a la siesta que habíamos dormido esta tarde, yo no estaba cansado en absoluto, así que negué con la cabeza, desconcertado

Él me sonrió "Perfecto, porque nos vamos"

Yo incliné la cabeza hacia un lado "P-Pero… Natsu, son las diez de la noche ¿Dónde vamos a ir a estas horas?" Pregunté, mirando hacia el reloj de mi celular

"Tengo unos pequeños… asuntos que atender, y tú vienes conmigo" Me dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa pícara

Seguía sin entender nada, tampoco entendía que tenía que ver yo con sus cosas, pero simplemente asentí y le acompañé hasta fuera de la casa. Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, nos subimos a su motocicleta, y yo automáticamente le agarré con fuerza

"¿Sabes? Hay un agarre en los laterales" Me dijo con tono burlón mientras se reía entre dientes. Me sentía ligeramente avergonzado por no haberme dando cuenta, pero antes de que pudiese mover mis manos, él aceleró repentinamente, no dejándome otra opción que sujetarme con más fuerza con miedo a las altas velocidades

* * *

Después de una carrera temeraria a través de la ciudad nocturna, llegamos a un establecimiento con luces de neón que no me dio buenas vibraciones

Cuando entramos, mis temores fueron confirmados por lo que vi. Era una especie de bar de ambiente, lleno de gente con aspecto peligroso, probablemente todos mafiosos o traficantes. También había muchas mujeres con casi ninguna ropa, bailando sobre tarimas o simplemente haciendo compañía a grupos de hombres en las mesas con sofás semicirculares

"N-Natsu… ¿qué hacemos en este lugar?" Pregunté ligeramente intimidado por el ambiente

Él me sonrió maliciosamente "Bienvenido a mi territorio"


	19. Los Dragon Slayers

Yuki Fullbuster: Le va a hacer muchas cosas malvadas, asdasdhajdsjajds~

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"N-Natsu… ¿qué hacemos en este lugar?" Pregunté ligeramente intimidado por el ambiente_

 _Él me sonrió maliciosamente "Bienvenido a mi territorio"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19** – Los Dragon Slayers

"¿Tu territorio?..."

Natsu no respondió y sacó la correa de mi collar de su chaqueta, mirándome con ojos lascivos

Mis ojos se ampliaron con reconocimiento y empecé a retroceder lentamente de él "N-Natsu… no pensarás en…" Finalmente me encontré de espaldas contra una pared, mirando a los lados en busca de alguna vía de escape, pero era inútil

"¿No estarás pensando en volver a escapar?" Susurró vilmente mientras reducía la distancia entre ambos cada vez más "Estarías en mis manos en cuestión de segundos, Gray, no sería una buena idea" Su voz era oscura y malintencionada. Finalmente me atrapó y me cogió del collar, enganchando la correa con éxito y tirando de ella, arrastrándome junto a él

"¡P-Pero, Nat—

"A partir de ahora no dirás ni una palabra sin mi permiso" Me interrumpió con voz severa. Supe que estaba hablando completamente enserio y debería callarme si no quería salir herido de aquí, pero aún tenía una curiosidad extrema en mi interior… ¿Qué era este lugar y por qué lo llamaba 'Su territorio'?

Poco a poco atravesamos ese local horrible, la gente miraba a Natsu con respecto y miedo por alguna razón, y estaba empezando a pensar qué tan temida es su persona en esta ciudad, y por qué motivo. La mayoría de gente reunida en las mesas tenía pinta de delincuentes, muchos jugaban al póker apostando grandes cantidades de dinero o incluso armas de fuego como si fueran calderilla

Pronto llegamos a una mesa donde nos esperaban Sting, Rogue y Gajeel

"Llegas tarde, jefe…" Gajeel escupió con irritación

Natsu hizo una mueca "¡Cierra la puta boca Gajeel! Tenía un invitado en casa" Él me dirigió una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa entre dientes

Todos parecieron sorprenderse por mi presencia "Oh, es ese chico, cuál era su nombre… ¿Gray?" Sting preguntó con un rostro igual de sorprendido que Gajeel y Rogue

Natsu se acercó a la mesa y cogió un asiento, obligándome a coger uno justo a su lado, por lo que yo bajé la mirada al instante, evitando el contacto visual "Ya sabéis que él es mío ahora ¿De qué demonios os sorprendéis?" Espetó molesto mientras me levantaba sobre su regazo y rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos, haciéndome soltar un chillido de sorpresa

"No esperaba que trajeses a tu perra aquí ¿En qué estabas pensando Salamander?" Gajeel habló con su ceja levantada en total confusión

Pero Natsu golpeó fuertemente su puño sobre la superficie de la mesa, haciéndoles estremecerse "¡ **A CALLAR**! Él vendrá conmigo a donde yo diga, ¿¡ **Queda claro**?!" Gritó furioso "¿¡Y dónde está ese imbécil?!"

"S-Supongo que estará a punto de llegar, jefe" Rogue fue el único con valor a abrir la boca

"¿Me echabais de menos?" Una voz sonó a nuestras espaldas

Los cuatro se giraron para encontrarse con un hombre con el pelo marrón en punta "Siéntate de una vez, estamos esperando" Natsu habló con dureza, y el tipo obedeció sin decir nada

"Bueno cobra, ponnos al tanto" Gajeel dijo volviéndose hacia él con un rostro neutral

Cobra asintió confiadamente "No hay nada nuevo, seguimos consiguiendo cada vez más ingresos, como siempre" Soltó una carcajada

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Han pagado lo que nos debían?" Natsu exigió

Cobra asintió en respuesta con una sonrisa de suficiencia "Todos y cada uno, aunque hemos tenido que usar ciertos… métodos" No sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero la malicia en sus ojos no deseaba nada bueno. Cobra posó su mirada en mí repentinamente "¿Uh? ¿Quién es él?" Dijo señalándome con su dedo índice

Natsu sonrió con orgullo y deslizó sus labios por mi cuello, haciéndome maullar débilmente "Este es Gray, es mi pequeña perra, ¿Te gusta?" Dijo con voz ronca

Cobra me observó detenidamente hasta que deslizó una sonrisa "No está nada mal, pero… ¿Qué pasó con el otro?"

"Ese hijo de puta se atrevió a atacarme, he tenido que encargarme de él" Su voz era profunda mientras hablaba. Lo que Lucy me dijo sobre aquel pobre chico vino a mi mente y no pude evitar sentirme un poco aterrorizado mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía

Natsu pareció notarlo "¿Huh? Parece que sabes más de lo que deberías ¿Eh, Gray?" Apretó significativamente su agarre, cortándome un poco la respiración "¿Quién te lo ha contado?" Su voz empezó a volverse peligrosa y sabía que estaba realmente en un problema

"N-Nadie… T-Te lo juro, por favor…" Supliqué al sentir que empezaba a faltarme aire "S-Sólo escuché… rumores…" Mi voz se entrecortó varias veces por la presión

Oí como gruñó y sus labios se acercaron hasta mi oído "Mientes" Él apretó cruelmente su agarre, cortando mi respiración definitivamente "No te atrevas a mentirme, o aplastaré tus malditos huesos" Usó todavía mas fuerza para realzar su punto, sabiendo que era totalmente capaz de hacerlo

Su fuerte agarre me cortaba el aire y la circulación de mis dos brazos, notando como se entumecían rápidamente, si no encontraba la forma de salir de esta iba a romper mis costillas "N…at…su…" A penas podía hablar, y lo que conseguí pronunciar salía en forma de silbido. Mi rostro empezaba a enrojecerse y mis brazos estaban palideciendo

"¿Vas a seguir con esto, Gray?" Sentí que sus brazos se tensaban, dispuestos a aplastar mis costillas sin piedad

No podía creer que realmente iba a hacerme esto sin ningún remordimiento, no me quedaba otra salida que rendirme "L…u…cy…" Dije, usando mi último aliento

De inmediato, su agarre cesó por completo e inhalé todo el aire que pude de una sola vez, recuperando el oxígeno con urgencia y sintiendo como mi sangre volvía a fluir, provocándome un hormigueo doloroso "¿¡LUCY?!" Él gritó indignado y apretó sus nudillos de la ira

"¡N-NATSU! P-Por favor… n-no le hagas daño, es todo culpa mía…" Hablé todavía entre jadeos

Él gruñó "No, yo nunca haría daño a Lucy" Su confesión me sorprendió y a la vez me alivió enormemente "Sin embargo, ella no es nadie para meterse en mis asuntos ¡Maldita sea!"

"No, es mi culpa, por favor, créeme, ella sólo estaba preocupada" Rogué, mirándole a los ojos con mirada suplicante

Suspiró con frustración "Si vuelve a entrometerse tomaré medidas, además…" Volvió a posicionarme correctamente en su regazo y usó una mano para tirar del collar, inclinando mi cabeza y exponiendo mi cuello "…Quizás no sea tan malo que conozcas esa historia, así sabrás lo que ocurrirá si haces algo que no debes" Deslizó su lengua por la parte externa de mi oreja y luego se rió entre dientes, haciéndome tragar saliva "Bien, con esto aclarado, continuemos" Todos asintieron, pareciendo indiferentes a la escena que acababa de ocurrir "¿Qué hay de Phantom Lord?"

El rostro de Cobra se puso serio "Se niegan a colaborar" Dijo fríamente

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa retorcida "Bien, entonces vamos a divertirnos mucho" Hizo una pausa mirándole "Quiero que organices una reunión con ese imbécil de Jose"

Cobra asintió desinteresadamente "Como quieras, pero no montéis demasiado jaleo" Y con esas palabras, él se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, dejando a los cuatro compartiendo miradas oscuras entre ellos

"¿Jaleo? Claro que no cobra, sólo vamos a tener una pequeña charla de las consecuencias por desafiar a los _Dragon Slayers_ " Los 4 se rieron a carcajadas oscuras por sus palabras, pero yo me quedé sorprendido al oír ese nombre por primera vez. Natsu se levantó, dejándome en el suelo y poniéndonos en movimiento una vez más

Observé que ellos nos acompañaban esta vez, así que me atreví a preguntar "Natsu… ¿A dónde vamos?" Dije con temor en voz

Sin mirarme, una sonrisa taimada se deslizó en su rostro "Vamos a tener un poco de diversión"


	20. Phantom Lord

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Observé que ellos nos acompañaban esta vez, así que me atreví a preguntar "Natsu… ¡A dónde vamos?" Dije con temor en voz_

 _Sin mirarme, una sonrisa taimada se deslizó en su rostro "Vamos a tener un poco de diversión"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20** – Phantom Lord

Tras una hora de viaje, habíamos llegado a un gran edificio en el centro que rápidamente reconocí como Phantom Lord S.A, una de las mayores empresas de electrónica que existían en Fiore, incluso mi celular era de su marca, pero… ¿Qué hacíamos en un lugar como este?

Su conducción temeraria de me había mareado un poco, de modo que cuando bajé de su motocicleta tardé unos segundos en estabilizarme, sin embargo, poco tiempo después mis piernas cedieron

"¿Qué ocurre princesa, necesitas que te lleve?" Dijo Natsu con un tono de suficiencia mientras usaba un brazo para sujetar mi cintura, evitando que me cayese al suelo

Yo me sujeté la cabeza cuando sentí que todo me daba vueltas "Ugggth…" Gemí por las náuseas "N-No… sólo estoy un poco mareado…"

Él chasqueó su lengua "Maldita sea ¿Ni siquiera puedes aguantar un viaje?" Espetó con molestia

Yo entrecerré los ojos "Si al menos condujeses como una jodida persona normal…" Murmuré para mí mismo

"¿Qué has dicho?" Natsu preguntó con escepticismo

Yo me estremecí y agité las manos frenéticamente "¡N-No nada de nada!" Me maldije a mí mismo por mi nerviosismo

Natsu sonrió con malicia ante mi respuesta y apretó su agarre en mi cintura mientras se inclinaba a mí oído "Lo he oído, voy a tener que castigarte esta noche" Susurró con voz ronca y seductora

Mis ojos se ampliaron y una gota de sudor se deslizó por el lateral de mi cara ante sus palabras ¿Por qué no pude mantener la boca cerrada?

Salí de mi trance cuando me él empujó hacia delante "Andando" Con esas palabras todos los dirigimos a la entrada del gran edificio

* * *

Natsu y los demás paseaban como si fuesen los propietarios del lugar hasta que llegamos a una especie de recepción

"Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?" Una recepcionista de pelo azul largo preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarnos, mientras seguía trabajando en su ordenador

"Quiero ver a Jose Porla" Natsu dijo fríamente a modo de orden

La recepcionista levantó una ceja en confusión y finalmente se dirigió hacia nosotros "Disculpe, pero el señor Porla está muy ocupado, además, ¿Qué motivo tiene para—

Amplió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de miedo al ver de quién se trataba "O-Oh… discúlpeme señor Dragneel, por favor, sígame, el jefe le está esperando" Le dijo con un intento de sonrisa, pero más bien era una sonrisa nerviosa

Tras subir unos cuantos pisos en un ascensor, terminamos en una gran oficina con unas puertas dobles situadas al final, conectaban con una oficina con paredes de cristal, por lo que pude apreciar ligeramente el interior

La mujer de pelo azul llamó a las puertas, abriéndolas luego "Señor, su cita ha llegado"

Un hombre con pelo marrón recogido en una coleta y un bigote muy extraño nos entrecerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro "Gracias, Juvia, hazles pasar"

Juvia se dispuso a abrir las puertas para darnos mejor acceso, pero Natsu se adelantó, dándole un fuerte empujón y provocando que diesen un portazo contra la pared mientras los 4 entraban sin ninguna preocupación. La chica se quedó mirando en estado de shock, y antes de entrar junto a ellos le dirigí una mirada de disculpa

Cuando entraron sólo Natsu tomó asiento, Gajeel Sting y Rogue se quedaron de pié justo detrás de él, actuando como sus perros guardianes

"Bueno, Jose, cuánto tiempo sin vernos" Natsu comenzó a hablar con un tono arrogante mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, exhalando una calada de humo delante de Jose de forma irrespetuosa y desafiante

El hombre tosió mientras agitaba la mano para alejar el humo "Sí… es un placer volver a verte, Dragneel" Comentó con total sarcasmo "Entonces dime, ¿Cuál es el maldito motivo por el que tengas que estar ahora delante de mis narices?" Le espetó con un tono irritado, empezando a crear tensión en el ambiente

Sin embargo, Natsu soltó una audible carcajada burlona "Creo que lo sabes de sobra" Exhaló otra calada "¿Cuál es la razón por la que hayas dejado de trabajar con nosotros?"

Jose levantó una ceja en sorpresa, como si la respuesta fuese obvia "¿No es evidente? Me niego a seguir trabajando con criminales, ninguna cantidad de dinero puede compensar el riesgo que está corriendo mi empresa por tu culpa" Habló, dando un golpe a su mesa con el puño cerrado

Natsu deslizó una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro mientras cruzaba las piernas "¿Quién te ha dicho que tuvieses esa opción?" Habló con un tono peligroso

Pareció intimidar ligeramente a Jose, sin embargo él mantuvo su determinación "Yo mismo. Y ahora, ¡Fuera de mi empresa!" Gritó molesto

Natsu no vaciló en ningún momento "Veo que tengo que hacer esto por las malas" Amenazó mientras chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente Gajeel y Rogue sacaron un arma mientras Sting inmovilizó a Jose pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas

"¿¡Q-QUE DIABLOS ESTÁIS HACIENDO?! ¡SEGURIDAD—

Pero sus gritos de ayuda fueron interrumpidos por un puñetazo de Natsu "Cierra tu sucia bocaza o te pego un tiro" Habló con una voz oscura mientras crujía sus nudillos

"¡N-No te atreverás, si lo haces alertarás a todo el edificio!" Jose le desafió a pesar de su condición, ganándose otro fuerte puñetazo. Él sacó su arma de su chaqueta de cuero negra, mostrando junto a una sonrisa entre dientes como su arma tenía un cilindro metálico en el extremo, haciéndole ampliar los ojos "¿¡Un silenciador?!" Gritó aterrorizado

"Creo que ahora hablamos en el mismo idioma, ¿No es así?" Guardó su arma de nuevo y le asestó un gran número de golpes en la cara, incluso perdí la cuenta de cuántos. Natsu finalizó con un rodillazo en su vientre, dejando finalmente la cara de Jose completamente amoratonada mientras su nariz y boca sangraban

"Basta… d-detén esto Dragneel…" Susurró débilmente, tosiendo por el impacto final "Lo haré, maldita sea…" Finalmente se rindió, ganándose una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Natsu y haciendo a Sting soltar su agarre, por lo que cayó al suelo sin remedio

"Eso es lo que quería oír" Se dirigió a la mesa para recuperar su cigarrillo de la superficie de madera y empezó a alejarse, arrastrándome detrás de sí y dejando a al hombre herido en el frío suelo "Tienes una semana para recuperar tu actividad, o voy a hundir tu jodido negocio" Declaró finalmente mientras salíamos por las puertas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salimos del edificio después de aquello, Natsu y los demás no paraban de reírse a carcajadas, ¿Realmente eso les pareció divertido? Para mí era algo horrible. Además, ¿Quién demonios se atrevería a tratar de ese modo al líder de una empresa tan poderosa? Estaba claro que Natsu un gran poder a sus espaldas que yo desconocía

* * *

Después de despedirnos de Gajeel Sting y Rogue, Natsu me llevó a mi casa, lo que me sorprendió bastante, pero yo no sentía la necesidad de hacer preguntas…

…Hasta que él aparcó su motocicleta y entró en la casa conmigo

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Me preguntó ligeramente molesto

Amplié los ojos y agité frenéticamente la cabeza "N-No es nada…" Le dije intentando apartar el tema, pero algo en su rostro me dijo que no sería tan sencillo

Una vez en el interior, él cerró la puerta y me arrinconó contra la pared con sus dos brazos. Desde luego Natsu parecía mucho más intimidante desde lo que sucedió hoy, y su expresión maliciosa no ayudaba. Él me alzó la barbilla y acercó su rostro al mío, por lo que no pude desviar la mirada de sus ojos intensos "¿A caso no te gusta que duerma contigo?" Susurró contra mis labios

Yo tragué saliva "C-Claro que no y-yo…" Mis palabras salieron de forma temblorosa y poco creíble, provocando entrecerrar los ojos a Natsu "Solo… me ha sorprendido un poco…"

"¿Uh? Si querías ir a mi casa sólo tenías que decirlo, Gray" Me respondió de forma burlona, recorriendo sus labios por la piel de mi cuello mientras hablaba "Sin embargo, me gusta más la tuya"

¿Qué se supone que tenía la mía para compararse con su maldita mansión? No tiene ningún sentido

Natsu posicionó su rodilla entre mis piernas, obligándolas a separarse "Y ahora… Es hora de que cumplas con tu castigo"


	21. Regreso a la academia

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu posicionó su rodilla entre mis piernas, obligándolas a separarse "Y ahora… Es hora de que cumplas con tu castig_ o"

* * *

 **Capítulo 21** – Regreso a la academia

Sentí una mano acariciar mi pelo, haciéndome despertar de mis sueños, reconociendo al instante que estaba una vez más sobre el pecho de Natsu. Todo mi cuerpo dolió de pies a cabeza cuando intenté moverme, especialmente mi zona trasera, por lo que solté un pequeño quejido

"Buenos días, Gray" Él saludó con su tono arrogante habitual mientras sostenía un cigarrillo humeante en su mano libre

Yo tensé mi cuerpo por el dolor mientras me incorporé "Uhhgg… ¿Qué hora es?" Pregunté con la voz ronca por el despertar

Él giró su muñeca para ver a su reloj de pulsera "Las 6:12 A.M"

¿Tan temprano y ya estaba fumando? Qué cosa más horrible "Creo que… voy a darme una ducha" Le informé, intentando salir de la cama con movimientos rígidos

"Buena idea" Él se levantó también, apagando el cigarrillo contra mi mesilla de noche y siguiéndome hasta el baño

Me estremecí un poco cuando quiso acompañarme "N-Natsu… n-no vas a hacerme nada v-verdad?..." Le pregunté nerviosamente

Sonrió de forma pícara como respuesta, rodeando sus brazos por mi cuerpo desde atrás "¿Y qué si lo hago?" Preguntó con un susurro seductor en mi oído

Incluso su agarre hacía doler ligeramente mis músculos "No por favor… me duele todo el cuerpo…" Le supliqué, pues no sabía que iba a pasar si me forzaba en mi estado

Natsu se rió entre dientes "Sí, ya lo veo…" Dijo de forma divertida y luego se apartó de mí, dirigiéndose hacia el baño

Comprendí rápidamente que él estaba jugando conmigo, y rezaba a los cielos para que realmente me diese un descanso después de lo de ayer… sólo de recordar la fuerza bruta que empleó… incluso podía sentir como las paredes temblaban con los movimientos de la cama, lo peor de todo es que lo hicimos cuatro o cinco veces antes de que él se sació, asegurándome que ese era mi 'castigo'

"Si no te das prisa vamos a llegar tarde a la academia" Natsu gritó desde el baño

¿¡Realmente pretendía que asistiese a la academia en mi estado?! Tenía que estar bromeando. Entré en el baño, admirando su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto a meterse en la ducha, desviando la mirada para evitar sonrojarme "Natsu, ¿estás seguro de que puedo asistir así?"

Él se volvió hacia mí y levantó una ceja "No seas debilucho, sólo es un poco de dolor muscular" Hizo una pausa agarrándome de la muñeca "Y ahora, entra" Me empujó al otro lado de las cortinas directamente, puesto que yo ya estaba desnudo, él entró justo después, cerrándolas mientras me sonreía de forma juguetona

.

.

.

Todo estaba completamente lleno de vapor por el agua caliente que caía sobre nosotros mientras Natsu me había empujado contra la pared de la ducha, posicionándose a mis espaldas. Él cogió un bote de jabón y se lo echó en las manos, moviéndolas por todo mi cuerpo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hasta el hueco de mi cuello y daba pequeños mordiscos y lametones. Tras unos momentos de frotar mis pezones con sus dedos pulgares se trasladó a mi entrepierna, donde puso especial atención. Deslizó su mano por todo el lugar, usando el jabón como escusa para manosearme

Sentí como su miembro ya erecto se frotaba contra mis nalgas "N-Natsu…" Susurré en voz baja suplicante, esperando que no estuviese pensando en hacerlo. De pronto, empujó su cuerpo contra el mío con fuerza, presionándome más en la pared mientras empezaba a masajear mi miembro "Sé que te gusta…" Habló con voz ronca y deslizó su lengua por la parte externa de mi oreja acelerando sus movimientos, empezando a provocarme placer por la fricción

"¡A-Aaaaahhh… Natsuuu!" Grité sin poder evitarlo, haciendo eco en el lugar, solo deseaba que mis vecinos no estuviesen en casa en estos momentos

Notaba como su erección crecía más y más entre mis nalgas, sabiendo que mis sonidos estaban excitándole. Me sorprendí cuando sus movimientos cesaron y él se separó de mi cuerpo, volviéndome hacia él para contemplar una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro. Él me dio el bote de jabón, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería… Con un suspiro lo eché en mis manos y empecé a moverlas por todo su cuerpo, empezando por su pecho y brazos, bajando hasta sus duros abdominales, sonrojándome al tocar las ondulaciones de su abdomen, hasta que Natsu me agarró de la muñeca

Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con su expresión lasciva mientras él llevó mi mano a su miembro, el cual sin más remedio empecé a masajear para aplicar le el jabón.

Cuando terminé, flexioné ligeramente mis rodillas para alcanzar sus piernas, lo que de inmediato supe que fue un error cuando Natsu me agarró del pelo y me empujó nuevamente contra la pared, acercando su erección a mi rostro. El agua aclaró todo el jabón de su cuerpo mientras él empezó a frotarla contra mis labios, intentando reprimir mi mueca de desagrado mientras los cerraba fuertemente, pero él gruñó por mi desafío y me agarró la barbilla con dureza, obligándome a mirar a sus ojos oscuros "¿Realmente crees que eso es inteligente, Gray?" Amenazó

Ante su advertencia no me quedó más remedio que abrir los labios, después de todo si no lo hacía… él iba a obligarme igualmente y castigarme luego. No tardó ni un segundo en introducir su miembro bruscamente en mi boca, haciéndome escapar una pequeña arcada por el empuje. Por instinto, yo llevé mis manos a sus muslos con la intención de disminuir la fuerza de las embestidas, pero evidentemente no sirvió para nada

"Te ves tan caliente haciendo eso…" Hizo una pausa tirando de mi pelo y empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás "…La forma en que tus labios se envuelven alrededor de mi polla" Susurró entre jadeos, evitando soltar su agarre para tener un mejor acceso en mi boca, hasta que se detuvo "Usa tu lengua" Ordenó

Empecé a mover la lengua en torno a su longitud sin sacarla de mi boca a la vez que movía mi cabeza a cierto ritmo, lo que le provocó darle fuertes respiraciones, sabiendo que él estaba cerca y no tenía intención de apartarse.

"Mírame" Alcé la vista como dijo, conectando nuestras miradas "Quiero que me mires mientras me corro" Soltó su agarre en mi pelo y lo trasladó a mi mandíbula para que no bajase la mirada, y sin tiempo para asimilarlo, amplié los ojos cuando sentí que su esperma se disparaba por mi garganta mientras él rugía de placer. Antes de empezar a tragarlo todo, Natsu llevó su pulgar hasta mis labios, abriéndolos y admirando sus fluidos blancos desbordar por la comisura de mis labios, lo que pareció emocionarle y satisfacerle "Traga" Dijo sin soltarme, así que cerré la boca y tragué mientras él contemplaba como la nuez de mi garganta se movía ante la acción con una sonrisa satisfecha "Buen chico"

* * *

Me llevó a la academia en su motocicleta después de aquello, reuniéndose con su pandilla en la entrada. Hasta la hora de entrada, los cuatro esperaron en un banco que parecían haber reclamado como suyo, ya que nadie se acercaba allí, y… por supuesto, me vi obligado a permanecer en el regazo de Natsu mientras él se tomaba la libertad de atacar a mi cuello ocasionalmente. Hace apenas una semana me había escandalizado ante el hecho de que alguien me considerase tal objeto sexual, pero ahora ya nada me importaba, supongo que no me quedaba otro remedio que acostumbrarme hasta que se aburra de mí…

…O eso espero…

"Oi Natsu" Las voz de Gajeel llamó mi atención "¿Éste piensas compartirlo, o lo quieres para ti solo?" Habló sin rodeos mientras me señalaba

Yo me estremecí notablemente ante la idea de que Natsu me compartiese con su pandilla, mi cuerpo casi no resistía con uno de ellos, no quiero imaginarme lo que me pasaría con cuatro

Natsu sonrió "Lo siento, él es mío" Susurró contra mi nuca, poniéndome la piel de gallina con su aliento cálido "Sin embargo, sois libres de reclamar a quien queráis, siempre que no sea un aliado"

Gajeel asintió con una sonrisa como única respuesta, deseándole la mejor suerte posible a la pobre persona en la que estuviese pensando ese monstruo

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIING**

El timbre sonó indicando que daban comienzo las clases y todos se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Yo estaba completamente nervioso, ¿Qué iban a pensar al ver este estúpido collar? Él no me permitía quitármelo bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera mientras me duchaba, ya que era resistente al agua

La atención de todos los estudiantes presentes se centró en la pandilla cuando entramos por las puertas, dirigiéndoles miradas de miedo absoluto, por lo que Natsu sonrió y deslizó su brazo por la parte baja de mi espalda posesivamente

"¡Gray!" Detuvimos nuestro avance hacia la clase cuando Mirajane me llamó, pareciendo ignorar a los otros cuatro chicos "El director me pidió que te reunieses con él para hablar de tus faltas de asistencia, deberías ir a verle antes de entrar en clase" Me informó ligeramente preocupada

Amplié los ojos como nunca, no me había parado a pensar en los días que no había asistido, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

"Muy bien, Mira, yo le llevaré" Natsu habló, dirigiéndose hacia su pandilla luego "Ir a clases, yo voy con él"

Gajeel Sting y Rogue asintieron y se pusieron en marcha mientras Mirajane pareció fijarse finalmente en mi collar, dándome una sonrisa de lástima "Mucha suerte" Dijo cuando finalmente volvió a su puesto en la recepción

Natsu puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió con su sonrisa habitual "Bien, ¿vamos?"

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, temiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora

* * *

 **Os agradecería enormemente que comentaseis los capítulos, ya que por desgracia no tengo apenas fans en mi yaoi, por lo que necesito que los pocos que haya opinen sobre como se desarrollan las historias**

 **No necesitáis registraros con una cuenta de Fanfiction para comentar, así que, os lo pido como favor, si os gustan mis fics yaoi, dejad vuestra opinión para que yo pueda mejorarlos**

 ** _I can understand English too, if you read my fics using the translator, don't be shy and leave your comment_ ^^**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ^^**


	22. Decisión inesperada

Kurai Fuyu: Muchas gracias ^-^

mariasimal11: Me alegro de haberte "inspirado" juejuejue XD

Roronoa Dante: Pues no es el único yaoi que voy a subir ~

Yuki Fullbuster: Gray es un torpe XD

Erza: Por eso quise hacer a Gray valiente al principio, para evitar el OOC, pero como has dicho, Natsu puede con todo (?)

Asoeso: Awwwww grache :3

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu puso una mano en mi hombro y me sonrió con su sonrisa habitual "Bien, ¿vamos?"_

 _Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, temiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22** – Decisión inesperada

Natsu y yo avanzábamos por los pasillos vacíos de la academia, ya que todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas. Él parecía tranquilo e indiferente a la situación, pero yo estaba completamente nervioso por lo que iba a pasar ¿Y si me expulsaban? Habría echado por la borda todos mis sueños

Una gota de sudor empezó a deslizarse por mi rostro mientras mis ojos reflejaban claramente mi preocupación, y Natsu pareció darse cuenta de esto cuando soltó un suspiro "¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? No va a pasar nada" Me aseguró con un tono de voz aburrido

Yo volví hacia él sin detener mi avance "¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?…" Susurré

Él me dedico una sonrisa de superioridad como respuesta, enseñando sus colmillos afilados sin decir ni una palabra ni mirarme. Antes de poder decir nada más, me di cuenta de que estábamos justo delante de la puerta del director

Natsu alzó sus nudillos y llamó a la puerta, oyendo inmediatamente una voz al otro lado que nos permitió el paso. Tragué saliva y respiré profundamente antes de entrar en el lugar con pasos temblorosos mientras Natsu me seguía

Nunca antes había visto el director de Fairy Tail, era un hombre bastante joven con el pelo largo y verde recogido en una coleta, él estaba revisando algo en su ordenador "Buenos días señor Fullbus—

Sus palabras se cortaron y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Natsu me acompañaba "¿Q-Que le trae por aquí señor Dragneel?" Preguntó con evidente nerviosismo

La sonrisa arrogante no abandonó el rostro de Natsu "Vengo para hacerle compañía" Dijo con un tono completamente tranquilo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro "Espero que no te importe…" Sus palabras sonaron más bien como una amenaza

"C-Claro que no, p-por favor, tomen asiento" Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a los sillones de cuero delante de su escritorio, y sin perder el tiempo ambos nos sentamos

Miré hacia un lado, viendo a Natsu recostado de una forma completamente inadecuada, pero me volví hacia delante cuando empezó a hablar "Bien, supongo que sabe por qué le he llamado" Hizo una pausa, dejando de lado el teclado del ordenador "En primer lugar soy Freed Justine, director actual de Fairy Tail. Como sabrá, nuestra prestigiosa academia es conocida por ofrecer estudios de alto nivel intelectual y preparar a nuestros alumnos para grandes universidades" Yo asentí ligeramente temeroso, por lo que él continuó "Bien, en ese caso, señor Fullbuster, necesito saber la razón para sus faltas de asistencia injustificadas durante los últimos días" Vi como él abría un cajón y posaba una carpeta encima de la mesa, que reconocí al instante como mi expediente

Freed lo cogió y lo abrió, revisando cada página "Puedo ver que es usted un gran estudiante que nunca se ha metido en problemas, saca buenas notas y nunca antes había faltado a clases" Finalizó, cerrando la carpeta nuevamente "Así que, dígame señor Fullbuster, ¿Tiene algún tipo de justificante?" Él me dirigió una mirada severa

Yo tragué saliva y empecé a entrar en pánico, no tenía ni idea de qué decir en estos momentos, me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras mi boca se abría y cerraba con la esperanza de forma una escusa, pero sabía que era inútil

"Yo puedo justificarle" Me giré bruscamente hacia Natsu, casi había olvidado que él estaba aquí

Ante eso, el director levantó ambas cejas "¿Y cómo es eso posible, señor Dragneel?" Preguntó delicadamente, como si estuviese teniendo cuidado con su tono de voz

Natsu cruzó su pierna derecha por encima de su izquierda "Muy sencillo, él ha estado conmigo" Miró a Freed de forma desafiante "Cumpliré 19 años dentro de un mes, así que estoy legalmente cualificado para ser tu tutor legal, ¿Me equivoco?" Freed miró extrañado, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza, por lo que profundizó más su sonrisa "Perfecto, en ese caso yo seré su nuevo tutor" Dijo totalmente decidido

Tanto Freed como yo ampliamos nuestros ojos y le miramos impresionados "Uhhm… Señor Dragneel, no creo que eso sea posible… yo—

"Estoy seguro de que es _muy posible_ …" Le interrumpió con una voz arrogante haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras, lo que provocó estremecer al director "…Seguro que alguien como tú podría cambiar unas cuantas líneas en los expedientes"

Freed tragó saliva y vi como el sudor frío empezó a deslizarse por el lateral de su cabeza. De un movimiento brusco se giró hacia el teclado de su ordenador y comenzó a escribir algo frenéticamente. Unos momentos despues soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia Natsu "B-Bien señor Dragneel, a partir de ahora es usted el responsable del señor Fullbuster hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad en lo que respecta a asuntos académicos…" Dijo nerviosamente "Espero que sepa lo que eso conlleva"

"Faltaba más" Natsu dijo con seguridad "¿Algo más, Freed?" Le preguntó con voz aburrida

"N-No, p-pueden retirarse, pero procure no volver a repetirlo p-por favor" Su voz sonó más como una súplica que como una advertencia, por lo que bajé la mirada avergonzado

"Muy bien, entonces nos vamos" Natsu se levantó de la silla, por lo que yo le seguí hasta la salida y dio un gran portazo cuando nos fuimos

* * *

"Te dije que no iba a pasar nada" Él se rió entre dientes de forma divertida mientras recorríamos los pasillos hasta nuestra aula

"Sí… supongo…" Dije en un suspiro de derrota. Yo no me sentía muy satisfecho con la solución de Natsu, ahora era mi tutor legal para la academia. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando, ¿Qué es lo que tenía en mente?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sentí como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y me atraía hasta su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al mío "Todavía falta mucho para que termine la primera clase…" Deslizó sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído "¿Qué tal si tenemos un poco de diversión hasta entonces?" Susurró con voz ronca, haciéndome estremecer

Antes de que pudiese responder me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hacia la puerta del baño, que estaba a pocos pasos de nuestra posición, cerrándola con fuerza luego y empujándome contra la pared de azulejos blancos. Yo admiré con estado de shock sus intenciones "¡N-Natsu, estamos en la acade—

Mis palabras fueron ahogadas por un murmullo cuando él unió bruscamente sus labios con los míos. Su lengua comenzó a explorar ávidamente mi boca mientras intentaba luchar contra su agarre en vano

Natsu rompió el beso mientras ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire "No te preocupes, nadie entra en este baño, vamos a tener privacidad" Me aseguró con una voz llena de lujuria al mismo tiempo que empezaba a deslizar sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y la arrastró por encima de mi cabeza, estando ahora desnudo de cintura para arriba. Natsu introdujo su mano en un gran bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacando la correa y haciéndome negar rápidamente con la cabeza en un intento de evitarlo

De todos modos, con un movimiento rápido como un rayo, él enganchó la correa y tiró de ella fuertemente atrayéndome hasta él, conectando mis ojos con los suyos mientras acariciaba mi mandíbula con su otra mano "Esta vez voy a follarte" Su voz seductora contra la piel de mi cuello me provocó piel de gallina

"N-Natsu…" Susurré cuando él empezó a deslizar su lengua caliente a lo largo de mi torso, llegando hasta mi pezón izquierdo y mordiéndolo con fuerza. Yo me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para reprimir cualquier sonido "Nadie va a oírte" Deslizó su pulgar hacia mi otro pezón, no pudiendo evitar soltar finalmente un fuerte gemido que resonó en las paredes del baño "Eso es lo que me gusta oír" Sonrió maliciosamente cuando inmovilizó mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos feroces

Natsu se relamía los labios lascivamente como si estuviese contemplando su presa antes de devorarla, y eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba siendo empujado contra la pared de frente mientras él me retiraba los pantalones

"Abre las piernas" Natsu ordenó en un gruñido deseoso, por lo que inmediatamente las separé, notando una ligera presión en mi entrada seguido de un fuerte dolor

"¡WAAAAAH!" Grité cuando introdujo su dedo en mi interior de un solo movimiento, forzando mis paredes internas y notando como las lágrimas empezaban a crearse en mis ojos "¡D-Duele!"

Sus labios rozaron contra mi oído "No te preocupes, voy a hacerte sentir realmente bien pronto" Tras esas palabras empezó a mover el dedo con movimientos lentos, notando como la fricción en seco me quemaba mientras mis gritos hacían eco en el lugar. De pronto la mano de Natsu rodeó mi boca, amordazándome mientras introducía un segundo dedo, haciéndome murmurar contra su piel "Mantén la boca cerrada" Su voz era fría y despiadada cuando sentí que sus dedos eran extraídos de mi interior "Maldita sea, no aguanto más" Maldijo con un gruñido cuando escuché como desabrochaba su pantalón y no mucho después su erección dura presionó ligeramente contra mi entrada apretada

Supe que esto iba a dolerme como el infierno, pero ni siquiera pude suplicar como su mano ahogaba todas mis palabras, por lo que sólo podían oírse murmullos frenéticos por mi parte

Natsu se rió entre dientes "Una simple mamada no es suficiente para satisfacerme, Gray" Dicho eso, él dio un fuerte empujón sin ningún reparo. Mis ojos se ampliaron al sentir como mi piel era desgarrada por dentro y mis gritos ahogados se intensificaron, pero Natsu solo quería oír mis gemidos, no le interesaban mis súplicas ni mis gritos de dolor, por lo que no retiró su mano en ningún momento

Sus embestidas aceleraron progresivamente mientras él desplazaba sus manos hacia mis caderas para tener una mejor tracción en sus movimientos, dejando finalmente mis gritos en libertad "¡NAATSUU, DUELEEE!" Grité desesperadamente

Natsu frenó sus movimientos junto a un gruñido molesto, sorprendiéndome de su compasión, por lo que el dolor empezó a disminuir y lentamente fue substituido por un cosquilleo por todo mi vientre. Noté como él empujó su cuerpo todavía más contra el mío, profundizando en mi interior

Mis manos se aferraron a la pared de azulejos por la intensidad cuando él empujó su miembro hasta el fondo, tocando mi punto sensible, pero se detuvo repentinamente "Sé que lo necesitas, ruega por ello" Murmuró contra mi oído, deslizando moriscos por la piel de mi nuca después

Me dolía admitirlo pero él tenía razón, necesitaba más, necesitaba que él me diese placer "P-Por favor…" Hablé entre jadeos

"¿Por favor qué?" Continuó sus burlas a pesar de que él sabía muy bien lo que quería decir

"Natsu…" No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero todo era producto del deseo sexual y la necesidad "Por favor… fóllame" Mis palabras salieron en forma de un susurró casi inaudible, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera oírlo

Pude sentir como sonreía contra mi piel "Por supuesto" No tardó un solo segundo en empezar a moverse a una velocidad alarmante, interrumpiendo mis gemidos cada vez que salían de mi interior

Natsu jadeaba pesadamente mientras empezó a masturbar mi miembro, incrementando el placer que sentía si eso era posible "Eres mío" Susurró lascivamente entre jadeos

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, sus palabras hacían crecer mi excitación, sintiendo como estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite pronto "A-Ahhhhh… Nat… ¡ **NATSU**!" Mis gritos fueron ahogados por un fuerte gemido entrecortado cuando finalmente liberé contra la pared mientras sentía como los fluidos calientes de Natsu llenaban mi interior acompañados de un rugido de placer por su parte

Ambos estábamos jadeantes por el agotamiento, el sudor recorría todo mi torso desnudo mientras Natsu se apoyó contra mi cuerpo sin separarse de mí ni un milímetro, ni siquiera sé cómo podía mantenerse de pié después de esto

Noté como él retiró su mano de mi miembro y lamió cada uno de sus dedos, limpiando mis fluidos y gruñendo de forma satisfecha "Es una lástima que la segunda hora vaya a comenzar, nunca tengo suficiente de ti"

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, realmente me alegra ver las opiniones de los poquitos fans de mi yaoi que tenga ^^**

 **Me habéis alegrado tanto que aquí tenéis el capítulo más largo que he escrito para cualquiera de mis fics con el rekord de 2.100+ palabras :D**


	23. La traición se paga cara

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Noté como él retiró su mano de mi miembro y lamió cada uno de sus dedos, limpiando mis fluidos y gruñendo de forma satisfecha "Es una lástima que la segunda hora vaya a comenzar, nunca tengo suficiente de ti"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23** –

Después de aquello nos dirigimos al aula, no tuvimos que excusar nuestra ausencia en el primer periodo ya que el director notificó nuestra reunión, lo que fue un gran alivio, especialmente para mí

Estábamos actualmente en la recta final de la tercera hora de la mañana, casi llegando el momento del descanso. Natsu pasaba su tiempo como siempre lo había hecho, jugando con su celular o mirando distraídamente por la ventana de al lado, no tenía ni un solo lápiz o utensilio de escritura encima de su mesa, lo que me hizo suspirar, sabiendo que yo tendría que compensar su falta de esfuerzo luego

Lucy y Loke me dirigieron miradas durante todo el tiempo, sabiendo que tendría que darles explicaciones de nuestra desaparición repentina sin ningún motivo

"Bien, esto será todo por hoy" Macao dijo, mirando luego a su reloj de muñeca "Faltan unos minutos para el descanso de media mañana, pero haré una excepción por esta vez, recordad que el día 21 de este mes tenemos un examen muy importante que constituirá la mayor parte de vuestra nota en el trimestre" Anunció con seriedad

Yo amplié los ojos horrorizado, no me había enterado de tal examen, probablemente fue anunciado en mi ausencia, maldita sea, tendré que estudiar durante toda la semana mientras hago las tareas de Natsu, va a ser un infierno

"Podéis iros ahora" Macao anunció, haciendo que todos se levantasen de sus asientos y saliesen a toda prisa del aula, incluidos Natsu y su banda, lo que me pareció bastante extraño, ya que sinceramente esperaba que me obligase a acompañarle una vez más, pero no verle durante un tiempo sonaba realmente bien, aunque sólo fuese media hora

* * *

Me encontraba sentado bajo mi árbol habitual, pensando sobre tantas cosas que ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta, hasta que una voz aguda me interrumpió

"¡Gray!"

Me giré para ver que Lucy y Loke estaban corriendo hacia mí, parándose justo en frente mientras jadeaban por el esfuerzo

Ni siquiera pude mirarles a los ojos, sabiendo muy bien a que venían "¿Y bien?" Lucy habló en primer lugar, su rostro reflejaban la preocupación absoluta "Dinos, Gray ¿Qué ha ocurrido durante los últimos dos días?" preguntó sin rodeos mientras Loke me miraba con determinación, sorprendido de que aún no hubiese salido corriendo

Yo solté un gran suspiro "He estado con Natsu…" Admití, ya que ellos no dejarían de lado el tema fácilmente

No hubo ninguna reacción de sorpresa por parte de ninguno de los dos, aunque supongo que era algo evidente. Lucy dio un paso adelante"¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Estás bien?" Se arrodilló para estar a mi altura y colocar su mano en mi mejilla, conectando sus ojos con los míos

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa triste por su preocupación "Bueno, estoy aquí después de todo, ¿verdad?, no ha sido tan malo…" Intenté suavizar la situación, pero mis palabras salieron temblorosas y débiles, demostrando todo lo contrario a lo que quería

Lucy se levantó de nuevo y miró hacia Loke, quien también se acerco y se cruzó de brazos "¿Por qué no nos has pedido ayuda?" Él preguntó con un tono severo

Ahora estaba realmente sorprendido por su actitud, es decir, hace unos días él estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de tener el mínimo conflicto con Natsu o su banda. Yo me levanté ayudándome del tronco del árbol con las manos, sintiendo una sensación de ardor en mi parte trasera, consiguiendo disimular mi mueca de dolor "Lo pensé… pero él fue más rápido que yo…" Una vez más intenté forzar una sonrisa mientras me rascaba la nuca, pero mis auténticas emociones era más que evidentes a simple vista

"¡Hey!" Antes de que nuestra conversación pudiese continuar, tres estudiantes se acercaron a nosotros, llamando nuestra atención. Yo reconocí a uno de ellos como el chico que me encontré aquel día junto con la panda de Natsu, creo que su nombre era Cobra. Él iba acompañado por un chico rubio con gafas de sol y otro de pelo negro con una trenza blanca recorriendo por el lateral de su cabeza

Observé como Loke y Lucy los miraban aterrorizados mientras retrocedían ligeramente, lo que hizo ampliar mis ojos

Cobra avanzó hacia mí, por lo que volví mi atención hasta él "Volvemos a encontrarnos, Gray" Habló con una voz arrogante mientras los otros dos chicos se acercaban a su lado "Permíteme presentarnos, estos son mis socios, Midnigth y Racer" Hizo una pausa acercándose todavía más a mí, por lo que no pude evitar retroceder hasta que mi espalda se encontró contra el tronco del árbol "Y yo soy Cobra, aunque supongo que ya me conocías"

Loke intentó intervenir, pero sus 'socios' le bloquearon el paso dándole sonrisas enfermizas que rompieron su determinación al instante

Empecé a sentirme inquieto por la situación, está claro que sus intenciones no eran buenas hacia mí "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunté con firmeza

Él amplió su sonrisa, y sin dar ni una sola respuesta cerró completamente el espacio entre nosotros deslizando su brazo por la parte baja de mi espalda y atrayéndome hasta su cuerpo. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando se encontraron con la malicia de los suyos "He de reconocer que Salamander sabe elegir sus presas" Dijo mientras me alzaba la barbilla con delicadeza, lo que me aterrorizó más aún "Honestamente, sería tentador usar su juguete" Volvió su mirada hacia Midnigth y Racer "¿Qué opináis?"

Ellos sólo le dieron una sonrisa pícara a cambio, lo que tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. Yo empecé a retorcerme en su agarre intentando liberarme "¡S-Suéltame!" Su agarre era tan fuerte como el de Natsu, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir

Sin ni siquiera inmutarse por mis esfuerzos, deslizó sus labios por mi cuello hasta que sentí sus dientes afilados clavarse en mi piel con fuerza, haciéndome gritar audiblemente si no fuese porque envolvió su mano alrededor de mi boca amordazando mis sonidos

Al instante, Loke se lanzó en mi ayuda "¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo?!" Gritó mientras se enfrentaba a los dos hombres, pero le redujeron rápidamente en el suelo mientras Lucy lo contemplaba entre lágrimas

"Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Salamander al ver que has sido marcado por otro" Cobra se regodeó de sus acciones con superioridad mientras empezó a deslizar su mano hacia mi garganta "Pero eso no es suficiente para mí" Con esas últimas palabras apretó su mano en mi cuello con una fuerza brutal, cortándome el aire al instante mientras me levantaba ligeramente del suelo

No importa cuántas veces intenté retirar su mano, no la movió ni un ápice, y yo estaba empezando a notar la falta de aire como mi visión de sus ojos despiadados empezó a nublarse. Cuando creía que iba a perder el conocimiento, su agarre cedió completamente después de oír un sonido extraño cerca, haciéndome caer al suelo jadeante, observando cómo Cobra fue atravesado por una bala en su pecho

Miré frenéticamente a los alrededores hasta que vi a Natsu, él tenía un arma en su mano con un silenciador equipado mientras se acercaba hasta nosotros con un rostro mortal

Cobra gemía de dolor sobre sus rodillas hasta que Natsu le cogió del pelo, conectando sus miradas "Maldito traidor..." Susurró peligrosamente mientras le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, haciéndole volar hacia atrás.

Midnigth y Racer se dispusieron a atacar a Natsu, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Rogue y Sting pusieron cuchillos en sus cuellos, permitiendo a Loke escapar

Vi a cobra hacer su mejor esfuerzo para levantarse temblorosamente, pero sólo sirvió para ser empujado contra la pared del edificio por Natsu, quien le agarró del cuello de la misma manera que él había hecho "He permitido a tu sucia pandilla pasearse por mi territorio, incluso he permitido que trabajases para mí" Hizo una pausa entrecerrando sus ojos y apretando el agarre en su garganta mientras colocaba el arma en su sien "Pero tú te has atrevido a tocar lo que es mío, y voy a matarte por ello"

Los murmullos suplicantes de Cobra fueron cortados cuando Natsu apretó el gatillo, terminando con su vida y dejando caer su cuerpo inerte como si fuese nada más que basura, dirigiéndose luego hasta sus socios con una mirada amenazante "Fuera de mi vista antes de que os atraviese el cráneo a vosotros también" Habló con una voz profunda, haciendo que Midnigth y Racer asintiesen nerviosamente y saliesen corriendo aterrorizados de allí


	24. El acompañante

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Los murmullos suplicantes de Cobra fueron cortados cuando Natsu apretó el gatillo, terminando con su vida y dejando caer su cuerpo inerte como si fuese nada más que basura, dirigiéndose luego hasta sus socios con una mirada amenazante "Fuera de mi vista antes de que os atraviese el cráneo a vosotros también" Habló con una voz profunda, haciendo que Midnigth y Racer asintiesen nerviosamente y saliesen corriendo aterrorizados de allí_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24** – El acompañante

El uniforme de Loke estaba destrozado y su cara llena de moratones, Lucy y yo tuvimos que acompañarle a la enfermería después de aquel horrible incidente que no se me iba de la cabeza

Había presenciado nada más ni nada menos que un asesinato, la sola idea me aterrorizaba y por alguna razón un remordimiento inexplicable me estaba comiendo por dentro

Natsu nos había obligado a abandonar el lugar tras lo ocurrido sin dar ninguna explicación, y no le había vuelto a ver ni a él ni a su pandilla después de eso. Las tres horas restantes habían sido suspendidas sin ninguna explicación por parte del director, pero yo sabía muy bien que era por eso…

"¡DAAAH!, ¡Lucy, eso duele!" Loke gritó con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos

Lucy siguió presionando el algodón mojado en alcohol contra sus heridas mientras soltaba un suspiro "Lo sé, pero dolerá más si se infectan, quédate quieto" Dijo un poco molesta por el lloriqueo de Loke "Sinceramente, o sé en qué estabas pensando al lanzarte contra esos matones de Oracion Seis"

¿Oracion seis? Ese era el nombre de la pandilla de Cobra?

"¿Qué querías que hiciese, Lucy?" Respondió con el mismo tono de irritación "Sabías muy bien lo que iban a hacerle a Gray"

Ante la mención de mi nombre me estremecí, todo esto era mi culpa, nada malo les hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado aquí en primer lugar "L-Lo siento…" Susurré con pensar mientras bajaba la mirada, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarles a la cara "Todo es culpa mía…"

Lucy y Loke me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos "¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tú no tienes culpa de nada!" Loke gritó sobresaltándome, tuvo que ser retenido por Lucy para calmarse

Sin darme tiempo a responder, se oyó como alguien llamó a las puertas de la enfermería, entrando justo después "Disculpad, las clases han sido suspendidas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Jellal se mostró desde el otro lado

Lucy dio un paso adelante "Tenemos permiso para quedarnos, nuestro compañero está herido" Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Loke

Jellal abrió ligeramente los ojos y asintió en señal de comprensión, sin molestarse en preguntar a acerca de lo ocurrido "En ese caso puedo dejaros las llaves de la enfermería, ya que soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil" Informó con tono severo

Lucy negó con la cabeza "No será necesario, ya casi he terminado, pero muchas gracias Jellal" Sonrió cálidamente, me dio la sensación de que ya se conocían, pero yo nunca le había visto en nuestras clases "Por cierto, tu vivías cerca de la academia, ¿Me equivoco?" Le preguntó

Él levantó ambas cejas ante la pregunta repentina "Así es, ¿Por qué?"

Ella se volvió hacia mí y me puso una mano en el hombro "¿Podrías hacerme el favor de acompañar a Gray hasta su apartamento? Han ocurrido cosas un tanto… problemáticas hoy, y no me siento segura si no le acompaña alguien. Lo haría yo misma, pero tengo que ocuparme de Loke"

Jellal se llevó la mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa "Hmm… pensaba irme directamente a mi casa, así que no tengo ningún problema" Habló con un tono amable

¿Lucy acaba de pedirle que me acompañe hasta mi casa?... ¡Maldita sea, no soy un niño pequeño! Pero antes de poder protestar Lucy se lanzó para darle un abrazo "¡Awww, muchas gracias, te debo una!"

Viendo que la cosa ya no tenía más alternativa, me levanté de la camilla con un suspiro y salí por la puerta

* * *

Jellal y yo estábamos a dos manzanas de la academia, aún no habíamos intercambiado ni una sola palabra entre nosotros en todo el trayecto

"Vives dos barrios más lejos, ¿no?" Jellal rompió el silencio de forma inesperada

"E-Esto… Así es…" Respondí un poco nervioso a su pregunta

Tras unos momentos, él dirigió su mirada hacia mí "No quiero ser entrometido, pero, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

Me estremecí por la pregunta, definitivamente no esperaba que lo preguntase. Me quedé dudando por unos momentos, pero con el contacto con sus ojos marrones no pude evitar hablar "En realidad es una larga historia… pero—

"No te sientas obligado a contármelo si no quieres, solo era curiosidad" Me interrumpió con una sonrisa de comprensión

Me quedé unos segundos mirándole completamente atontado, tenía que admitir que era bastante guapo… Pero esto no era algo en lo que tuviese que pensar ahora

Asentí en señal de entendimiento y bajé la mirada, siguiendo nuestro camino nuevamente

.

.

.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento un rato después. Habíamos estado conversando de diferentes temas a lo largo del camino, incluso me hizo reír un par de veces, no era una persona tan seria como me esperaba

"Gracias por acompañarme" Le agradecí volviéndome hacia él

"No tienes que agradecérmelo, ha sido un placer pasar un rato contigo" Dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa que rozaba lo seductor "Si quieres, podemos reunirnos algún otro día fuera de la academia"

Sentía como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban ante sus preguntas ¡Él me estaba pidiendo una cita, no había ninguna duda! Un nudo se creó que mi garganta y me encontré incapaz de decir nada, pero estaba esperando una respuesta… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"¡Claro, me encantaría!" Dije sin pensar con un tono entusiasta

"¡Genial!, ten mi número" Él sacó su celular y me enseñó su número personal, que yo rápidamente agregué a mi lista de contactos sonriente "Nos vemos, Gray" Agitó la mano mientras se alejaba en señal de despedida

Yo me quedé completamente congelado en mi posición, no me moví ni un ápice mientras mis pensamientos volvían a fluir con normalidad, dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho y entrando en pánico

Al instante saqué el llavero y entré apresuradamente en mi casa, deslizando mi espalda por la puerta una vez cerrada y jadeando fuertemente, sin darme cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración hasta ahora. Dios mío ¿Qué pasará si se entera Natsu?

Una imagen de un Natsu muy enfurecido apuntándome con su arma en la cabeza pasó por mi mente, agitando rápidamente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos terroríficos, él no podía descubrirme, no tenía forma de saberlo… ¿Verdad?

Como si de una broma pesada del destino se tratase, oí como una motocicleta se acercaba por las calles de mi barrio, deteniéndose justo delante de mi casa

"¡No puede ser!" Me levanté y me dirigí frenéticamente a la mirilla de la puerta, comprobando que, efectivamente, Natsu había dejado aparcado su vehículo y estaba caminando hacia mi puerta

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, me repetí mentalmente a mí mismo que era del todo imposible que supiese nada al respecto, ni siquiera nos habíamos encontrado aún fuera de la academia a excepción de hoy

Oí como él llamaba a la puerta, y yo tragué saliva, respirando aire lentamente en un intento de calmarme. Debía actuar con normalidad, si me nota raro sospechará

Levanté la mano hacia la manija de la puerta lentamente, abriéndola y revelando a Natsu de pié justo delante de mí con su característica mirada mortal

Tragué saliva audiblemente antes de hablar "N-Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dije, una vez más sin pensar y con un tono de voz entrecortado, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por ello. Él levantó una ceja y me empujó a un lado, entrando en mi casa sin ni siquiera decirme ni una palabra. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó mientras encendía la TV y sacaba un cigarrillo, dándole una calada mientras suspiraba con molestia "Ese hijo de puta ha dado más problemas de los que pensaba, quizás me precipité al pegarle un tiro en el recinto de la academia" Habló como si fuese algo completamente normal

No pude evitar ocultar mi mueca de horror mientras recordaba vívidamente cómo la sangre de Cobra recorría su cara, incluso empezaba a sentir náuseas "¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?" Me preguntó fríamente, sobresaltándome al darme cuenta de que estaba parado frente a la puerta todavía, por lo que la cerré y me acerqué a Natsu, viendo ahora que tenía sus piernas apoyadas en la mesilla de café de enfrente

Exhaló una calada de humo mientras cerraba sus párpados, volviendo su mirada hacia mí luego, examinándome de arriba abajo durante unos momentos, claramente notando mi nerviosismo. Irónicamente, eso me dio más razones para sentirme nervioso en una situación como esta, después de haber presenciado como asesinaba a alguien sin piedad le miraba con otros ojos…

De pronto, él sonrió con arrogancia mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano para que me acercase. Apreté mi mandíbula intentando reunir lo poco que me quedaba de valentía y empecé a dar pasos lentos y temerosos, pero con impaciencia, Natsu me cogió de la muñeca y me atrajo bruscamente hacia él, sentándome en su regazo y aprisionándome con uno de sus brazos

"Puedo oler tu miedo, Gray…" Susurró contra mi oído con una voz profunda que envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. No es posible, ¿¡Él lo sabía?! Dios mío, mi vida termina aquí y ahora


	25. ¿Lo sabe? … ¿O quizás no?

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"Puedo oler tu miedo, Gray…" Susurró contra mi oído con una voz profunda que envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. No es posible, ¿¡Él lo sabía?! Dios mío, mi vida termina aquí y ahora_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25** – ¿Lo sabe? … ¿O quizás no?

El aliento cálido de Natsu acarició la piel sensible de mi cuello, sentía como si mi corazón fuese a salirse de su lugar. Sus manos empezaron a vagar por debajo de mi camisa, estaban en todas partes "¿Qué es lo que ocultas?" Su voz salió en forma de susurro amenazante

"Nat…su…" El miedo ahogó mis palabras totalmente

Sus labios rozaron la parte exterior de mi oreja, podía sentir como su sonrisa se ampliaba. Una de sus manos recorrió mi cuello y tensé mi cuerpo por miedo a lo que pudiese hacerme "Habla" Habló, esta vez con un tono más oscuro, sabiendo que él estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis mejillas bruscamente, podía volver a sentir la sensación de la carne siendo desgarrada por mis dientes. Apretó el agarre todavía más, intensificando mi dolor, por lo que no pude evitar gritar notando que mis ojos se humedecían

Un gruñido escapó de Natsu ante mi falta de respuestas y me empujó contra el cabecero del sofá de espaldas, deslizándose por encima de mi cuerpo y acercando su rostro enfurecido al mío, haciéndome imposible apartar la mirada de sus ojos "¡ **He dicho que hables**!" Gritó, agarrándome fuertemente del pelo "O yo te obligaré a hacerlo..." Amenazó de forma sombría mientras me entrecerró los ojos, empujando sus caderas hacia delante sobre las mías para dar énfasis

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que podría hacerme, pero seguro que no era comparable a lo que me esperaba si simplemente guardaba silencio, tenía que ser fuerte. Tensé mi cuerpo obstinadamente para tratar de alejar mis temores y prepararme para lo que venía, sin embargo, mi acto sólo sirvió para enfurecer más a Natsu, quien me agarró férreamente de la barbilla "Tú lo has querido" Gruñó mientras rompía mi camisa por la mitad, haciendo saltar los botones por todas partes y dejándome semidesnudo en cuestión de segundos. De inmediato trasladó su boca a uno de mis pezones, clavando sus colmillos sin piedad en la carne sensible

"¡ **AAAAAAAAH**!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando el dolor penetró todo mi cuerpo, notando como pequeños torrentes de sangre caliente recorrían mi torso, pero él continuó de todas formas "¡ **BASTA, POR FAVOR**!" Supliqué aún sabiendo que era completamente inútil

Natsu se despegó de mi piel cuando estuvo satisfecho, dejando una hilera de sangre y saliva unida a su boca durante unos momentos mientras sonreía vilmente, lo que me hizo temer por su próximo movimiento "¿Todavía no has cambiado de opinión?" Su voz fue tranquila, lo que me hizo aterrorizarme mucho más, pero yo me mantuve firme y no reaccioné de ninguna forma. Esto empezó a divertir a Natsu, ya que los gruñidos de molestia se habían reemplazado por gruñidos de deseo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos retiró los pantalones y ropa interior de ambos de forma salvaje y sacó la correa de su chaqueta, donde siempre parecía llevarla consigo, atándola en el collar "Vamos a jugar, si es lo que quieres"

Él me sujetó por ambos brazos y me atrajo hacia él con fuerza, por lo que nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados frente a frente en una nueva posición. Yo estaba sentado en su regazo con mis piernas deslizándose por ambos lados de sus caderas y su miembro erecto rozaba contra mi entrada desnuda. Su rostro se acercó al mío, así que yo intenté retroceder por instinto, pero tiró de las cadenas hacia delante, haciendo colisionar nuestros labios

Natsu prolongó el beso demasiado tiempo, estaba empezando a notar cómo me faltaba el aire, pero su agarre me mantuvo en mi lugar. Murmuré contra sus labios en protesta, pero él no me dejó ir, empezando a sentir mi visión borrosa hasta que finalmente se apartó, aprovechando la oportunidad de recuperar el oxígeno, pero mi hiperventilación solo aumentó el aturdimiento, por lo que me dejé caer sobre su pecho

Sintiendo los cercanos latidos de su corazón, mi visión se hizo nítida poco a poco, sin embargo, sin previo aviso, él levantó mis caderas con ambas manos e introdujo su miembro de un solo golpe en mi interior. Mi espalda se arqueó y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás grité por el dolor horrible que recorrió todo mi cuerpo como un impulso eléctrico, repitiéndose cada vez que él empujaba

"¡ **NO, NO LO MUEVAS, DETENTE**!"

Le miré a los ojos a través de mis espesas lágrimas buscando su piedad, pero sólo recibí una mueca sádica por su parte mientras forzaba otro empuje con especial fuerza "¿Qué sentido tendría si no me muevo?" Preguntó burlonamente sin detenerse

Apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con la intención de aliviar esta sensación de dolor tan intensa, aunque solo fuese un poco. Natsu inclinó su cabeza hasta el hueco de mi cuello, deslizando su lengua por la pequeña marca que había dejado Cobra antes de perforar mi piel con sus dientes lujuriosamente mientras succionaba con fuerza

Todo mi cuerpo fue envuelto en un horrible dolor, ya ni siquiera de donde venía, sólo podía resistir hasta que él terminase, esperando que no fuese demasiado para mí. El placer esta vez era casi inexistente, sus embestidas eran demasiado brutales para acostumbrarme a su longitud y la sangre recorría por todo mi pecho desde mi hombro

Natsu soltó un gran gemido de placer mientras llegó a su éxtasis, llenándome completamente de su esperma. Los fluidos blancos mezclados con mi sangre se deslizaban por su miembro ligeramente mientras daba los últimos empujes

Tras unos momentos de jadeos, él retiró su boca de mi cuello y me alzó delicadamente la barbilla, por lo que me encontré con sus ojos llenos de malicia y su sonrisa de superioridad "Esta vez nadie podrá reemplazar mi marca…" Rozó sus labios contra los míos "…Eres mío, solo mío" Habló con arrogancia

Empezaba a pensar que yo tenía una idea completamente equivocada, ¿Todo esto era por lo sucedido con Cobra? Todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon al comprender que solo quería realzar su posición dominante, no iba a morir todavía a manos de Natsu, aunque quizás estaba exagerando después de todo…

"No te relajes tanto, todavía no he terminado contigo, perra" Natsu susurró contra mi oído lascivamente mientras movió sus manos a mis nalgas. Noté como la sensación de ardor volvía a recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando empezó a empujar una vez más dentro de mí, sintiendo como él estaba erecto una vez más, apretando la mandíbula intentando resistir el dolor

 _Retiro lo dicho, yo podría morir en cualquier momento en manos de este monstruo insaciable_

* * *

La mañana siguiente no fue nada agradable, me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando me

trasladé a una posición sentada, especialmente mi zona trasera. Natsu todavía dormía, emitiendo pequeños sonidos que me habrían parecido adorables si no viniesen de alguien como él. Me dirigí a la ducha, ya que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sus fluidos y me resultaba asqueroso, pero pronto mis piernas cedieron, haciéndome caer al suelo con un ruido sordo

" **¡Mierda**!" Maldije en voz alta, arrepintiéndome cuando Natsu se despertó entre murmullos

Él dio un sonoro bostezo antes de volverse hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara "Creo que estabas mejor en la cama" Su voz salió ronca y profunda, lo que admitía que era mi debilidad…

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente para alejar mis pensamientos "Yo… iba a tomar una ducha" Me levanté temblorosamente con la ayuda de una pared cercana como punto de apoyo

Parecía que Natsu iba a responder algo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando mi celular sonó en la mesilla con un nuevo mensaje. Entré en pánico cuando él se arrastró en la cama y lo cogió en sus manos "¡O-Oye!" Me quejé intentando recuperarlo, olvidándome de mi débil estado y cayendo nuevamente al suelo de espaldas, viendo como comprobaba la bandeja de entrada

Su ceja izquierda se levantó "¿Quién es ese Jellal Fernandes?" Preguntó extrañado

En ese momento sentí como si mi alma se cayese al suelo "P-Pues… ehmm… es… es solo un amigo de la academia, n-nada más" Mis palabras salieron entrecortadas por los nervios, haciéndolo sospechoso

Me miró con un rostro totalmente en blanco "¿Desde cuándo? Que yo sepa sólo están Lucy y Loke" Me interrogó desconfiado, todavía recostado en mi cama

No era buena idea mentirle, las mentiras solo llevarían a más mentiras, terminaría confundiéndome a mí mismo… si no me descubría antes "B-Bueno, lo conocimos en la enfermería, Lucy le pidió que me acompañase a casa por seguridad"

Sus ojos se ampliaron en un instante "¿¡ **Qué has dicho**?!" Gritó mientras se ponía en pié, ofendido e indignado como si hubiesen insultado a toda su familia

"¡S-Solo me acompañó hasta la puerta, l-lo juro!" Respondí aterrorizado mientras agitaba las manos frenéticamente mientras retrocedía, estremeciéndome cuando mi espalda tocó la fría pared

Natsu pareció dudar unos momentos hasta que continuó su avance, apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas y alzando mi barbilla, conectando su mirada intensa con la mía por lo que parecieron horas. Su intensa mirada reflejaba todo tipo de emociones, de las cuales yo sólo pude reconocer la desconfianza y el enfado, hasta que finalmente me dejó ir y se levantó con su rostro envuelto en la severidad, y sin decirme ni media palabra, salió por la puerta de la habitación dejándome de piedra en mi lugar mientras mi corazón latía a toda velocidad

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?...


	26. La confesión de Jellal

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu pareció dudar unos momentos hasta que continuó su avance, apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas y alzando mi barbilla, conectando su mirada intensa con la mía por lo que parecieron horas. Su intensa mirada reflejaba todo tipo de emociones, de las cuales yo sólo pude reconocer la desconfianza y el enfado, hasta que finalmente me dejó ir y se levantó con su rostro envuelto en la severidad, y sin decirme ni media palabra, salió por la puerta de la habitación dejándome de piedra en mi lugar mientras mi corazón latía a toda velocidad_

 _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?..._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 –** La confesión de Jellal

Comprobé en toda la casa, pero Natsu no estaba por ningún lado, era evidente que se había ido, por lo que suspiré de alivio, dirigiéndome a mi habitación una vez más. Comprobé mi celular, viendo que tenía una llamada de Jellal

Pensé durante unos momentos si pulsar el icono de llamada, pero, ya que Natsu no estaba cerca, finalmente decidí hacerlo

"Uhhh… ¿Hola, jellal? Siento no haber contestado a la llamada, estaba… en la ducha"

"No tiene importancia, Gray" Se rió entre dientes

Yo le respondí con una risa nervios a cambio "B-Bueno, ¿Qué querías?"

"¡Oh, sí! ¿Querrías que te acompañe a la academia hoy? Ya sabes, vivo cerca de tu casa, podríamos ir juntos"

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante su oferta, realmente quería hacer esto, pero… ¿Y si Natsu nos descubría?

"¡C-Claro, iré contigo!" Me maldije a mí mismo por tomar una decisión tan precipitada, pero no me podía quedar en silencio

"Bien, entonces te espero fuera en media hora" Finalizó colgando la llamada

Me dejé caer a la cama con un gran suspiro "¿Qué he hecho?"

(…)

Había pasado media hora, yo estaba esperando a Jellal en el porche y ni siquiera había desayunado, no tenía ninguna gana de comer en absoluto, estaba demasiado nervioso por esta situación. No paraban de venir imágenes a mi mente de cómo se enfurecería Natsu si se enterara de esto, es decir, no es que estemos saliendo ni nada por el estilo, pero teniendo en cuenta su posesividad…

"¡Gray!"

Me volví bruscamente al oír a alguien llamándome, comprobando que era Jellal. Hice un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, ya que él no tenía la culpa de todos estos problemas "Buenos días, Jellal, ¿Nos vamos?"

Él solo asintió como respuesta, poniéndonos en marcha inmediatamente

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante todo el trayecto, ambos intercambiamos miradas indirectas, por lo que muchas veces tuve que mirar hacia otro lado cuando nuestros ojos coincidían, haciéndole sonreír

"No tienes que ocultarlo, Gray" Dijo repentinamente

Mis ojos se ensancharon y me volví hacia él "¿Q-Qué?"

Sin ninguna respuesta, Jellal sonrió entre dientes y me cogió de la muñeca, llevándome hacia un callejón cercano y empujándome contra la pared con delicadeza

Él acercó su rostro al mío "Sabes de lo que hablo" Susurró con un tono seductor

"¡O-Oi!" Grité alterado por su acciones, completamente sonrojado "¿Q-Qué estás—

Mis palabras se convirtieron en un gemido ahogado cuando él unió sus labios con los míos, haciéndome fundir lentamente en el beso. Noté como una de sus manos se desplazó hasta mis caderas, atrayéndome a su cuerpo mientras la otra se deslizaba por mi cuello

Nos separamos unos momentos después jadeando por el éxtasis "¡J-Jellal, esto es—

"Repentino, lo sé" Volvió a interrumpirme "Me has gustado desde el primer día que te vi, Gray" Su mano en mi cuello se movió hacia mi pelo, dando suaves caricias, usándola luego para alzar mi barbilla suavemente, conectando nuestras miradas

Estaba consternado por sus palabras, mis temores se estaban haciendo realidad, yo le gustaba a Jellal después de todo "P-Pero yo…" El torrente de pensamientos en mi cabeza no me dejó terminar la frase correctamente

Él dio una pequeña carcajada ante mi confusión "No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca, yo prefiero ir poco a poco" Confesó con una sonrisa cálida que iluminó su rostro

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Prácticamente estaba entra la espada y la pared… A penas conocía a Jellal, pero podía sentir que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, ni siquiera elegí a Natsu en primer lugar, él me obligó desde el principio. Tragué saliva ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, rogando a los cielos que no me arrepienta luego "Yo… acepto…"

Sus ojos se iluminaron con felicidad y entusiasmo, y sin decir una palabra, me volvió a besar con muchas más intensidad que antes

* * *

"Jellal… no creo que sea una buena idea…" Le reprendí con preocupación

Él soltó una carcajada divertida y despreocupada "Vamos Gray, soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, no pasa nada si no asistimos hoy, puedo justificarlo" Explicó mientras me cogía de la muñeca, llevándome hasta el parque de Magnolia

La verdad es que sonaba tentador, no podría concentrarme en las clases con todo lo sucedido hoy, necesitaba divertirme y desconectar, por lo que sencillamente sonreí y dejé que me llevase con él

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasamos un largo rato paseando por el parque, incluso nos cogimos de la mano, era una sensación tan cálida y agradable… me sentía tan a gusto con él… no querría que este momento acabase nunca

"¿Te gustan los videojuegos?" Preguntó, sacándome de mi trance

Sin detener nuestro avance, me volví hacia él con una amplia sonrisa y asentí "¡Claro! Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para ellos, por desgracia"

"Hay una zona recreativa cerca de aquí, ¿Te apetece ir luego?" Me ofreció

"Me encantaría ir" Respondí con entusiasmo, deseando que llegase el momento

.

.

.

Durante el camino, tuve la constante impresión de que alguien nos estaba siguiendo… ¿Quizás estaba actuando de forma paranoica? Es posible, pero dadas las circunstancias… ¿Quien no lo haría?

Decidí dejar de lado mis conclusiones por el momento, no creo que haya ninguna razón en particular para que alguien siga a dos estudiantes de secundaria

"Hemos llegado" Jellal informó llamando mi atención

El establecimiento era enorme, con un gran letrero con luces de neón "I-Increíble…" Dije impresionado, deseando haber conocido este sitio antes

Sin más dilación entramos, pudiendo ver todo tipo de videojuegos, e incluso mesas de Futbolín y Air-jockey. Mis ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño pequeño en una tienda de golosinas, y sin perder un segundo me dirigí hacia la primera máquina, deseando poder probarlas todas

* * *

"¡He vuelto a ganar!" Vitoreé orgulloso, haciendo suspirar a Jellal

"Maldita sea, eres muy bueno, ¿Dónde has aprendido a jugar así?" Dijo sorprendido

Yo inflé mi pecho con orgullo y llevé mis manos a cada lado de mis caderas "Talento natural" Dije bromeando

Él respondió con una gran carcajada, a la que me uní al instante "Estoy muerto de sed, ¿Quieres alguna bebida?" Dijo, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, todavía entre risas

Yo asentí, observando su ancha espalda mientras se alejaba y sonrojándome sin poder evitarlo.

Mientras él se ausentó, yo decidí dirigirme hacia el siguiente videojuego, corrí emocionado, girando la esquina del pasillo, pero cuando lo hice, colisioné contra alguien, cayendo al suelo sobre mi trasero "¡Auch! L-Lo siento, yo—

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock al ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de su flequillo y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados por la ira, abultando sus venas notablemente "¡¿ **N-NATSU**?!"


	27. El verdadero castigo

Invitado: Oww, muchas gracias, aprecio mucho este tipo de comentarios, especialmente en mis yaoi ^^

Ivan Another hylian: Natsu está planeando que hacer con él :3

mariasimal11: Bien, pues aquí tienes la conti (?)

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock al ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de su flequillo y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados, abultando sus venas "¡¿_ _ **N-NATSU**_ _?!"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 –** El verdadero castigo

Él se acercó a mí lentamente, por lo que retrocedí desde el suelo, siendo arrinconado por una de las paredes. Me levanté sobre mis dos pies temblorosamente, sujetando la pared como si fuese mi salvavidas "¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunté completamente aterrorizado

No dio ninguna respuesta en absoluto, tan solo siguió acercándose, hasta que finalmente su rostro se encontró a pocos milímetros del mío, pudiendo ver ahora sus ojos llenos de ira mientras me sonreía, mostrando sus afilados colmillos "¿Un amigo de la academia, eh?" Susurró de forma oscura mientras sus cejas se crispaban de furia contenida

Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando dijo esas palabras, sinceramente esperaba retrasar este momento tanto como fuese posible… "N-Natsu, yo…—

Fui interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndome caer al suelo nuevamente, notando como sangraba "Cállate, maldita perra infiel" Escupió con repugnancia, dándome una patada en mi estómago, y seguidamente en mi barbilla, haciendo retroceder mi cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte golpe en el suelo, notando como perdía la consciencia al instante

* * *

Me desperté notando como mi cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire, por lo que abrí los ojos alarmado, comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor en la barbilla y en diversas partes de mi torso. Me aterroricé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y mis manos estaban esposadas encima de mi cabeza por unos grilletes unidos a la pared, haciendo que mi único contacto con el suelo sea con apenas los dedos de los pies

Todo estaba oscuro, no veía absolutamente nada, hasta que escuché el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose, deslumbrándome unos segundos cuando la luz entró en el lugar "¿Ya estás despierto, cariño?" Una voz arrogante sonó desde ella, viendo como una silueta que reconocía muy bien se acercaba hacia mí "¡Genial! Ahora puede empezar la diversión" Dijo entusiasmado, dirigiendo su mano a un interruptor en la pared que encendió las luces, por lo que al instante pude ver dónde me encontraba

"¿Q-Qué es este sitio?" Pregunté atemorizado, ya que prácticamente era una habitación repleta de estantes que contenían herramientas que no conocía, pero a simple vista parecían usarse para el masoquismo

"¿Te gusta? Este es mi lugar favorito de la casa" Declaró con diversión mientras cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba, dejando claro que me había traído a su propia casa. Él apretó su mano alrededor de mi barbilla con fuerza bruta, haciéndome murmurar de dolor por la tortura en una zona ya golpeada "Estaba deseando probar mis pequeños juguetes, ¿Y con quién mejor que con una sucia puta traidora como tú?" Habló con un tono de puro odio mientras me golpeaba el estómago con fuerza usando su rodilla, sonriendo sádicamente ante mi sufrimiento. Jadeé desesperadamente en busca de aire mientras él disfrutó de cada segundo de ello

Se retiró la chaqueta, tirándola directamente en el suelo y dirigiéndose a un estante donde había todo tipo de objetos "¿Por donde debería empezar?" Dijo, elevando su mano por encima de los elementos disponibles, indeciso. Finalmente, se decidió por una vara con una tira de cuero cuadrada en ella, lo que reconocí como una fusta. Volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, colocándose justo en frente de mí y relamiéndose los labios de forma lasciva "Empecemos por el principio… " Susurró oscuramente, alzando mi barbilla con la fusta y acercando su rostro "…Comprobemos cuánto dolor hace falta para que me ruegues que te mate"

Amplié los ojos en estado de shock y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio?

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a aceptarlo cuando alejó de mí la herramienta y la asestó contra mi abdomen, haciendo sonar el latigazo en todo el lugar "¡WUAAAHH!" Grité al notar ese dolor abrasador concentrado en un solo punto

"¿Te duele, Gray?" Se burló despiadadamente como asestó otras dos veces seguidas en otras partes de mi torso, haciéndome gritar con más fuerza "No es suficiente" Dijo entre dientes con frustración mientras cambiaba de herramienta, aterrándome por lo que vendría ahora

Volvió unos momentos después con algo que no reconocí, como una especie de paleta de cuero endurecida… Pero lo que realmente me aterrorizó, fue que por uno de sus lados contenía pequeños botones metálicos "Esto es una paleta, duele **mucho más** que una Fusta" Amplió su sonrisa mientras asestó un fuerte azote con ella en mi pectoral, enviando una fuerte sensación de dolor recorriendo mi espalda mientras gritaba agónicamente "Me encanta ese sonido, quiero más" Giró la paleta, revelando el lado metálico, por lo que me estremecí en anticipación

"¡ **HYAAAAAAA**!" Mi grito resonó con fuerza en las paredes, era horriblemente doloroso, no podía entender como había gente a la que le gustaba practicar este tipo de cosas

"No he hecho más que empezar, perra" Dijo con un tono de rabia, empezando a volcar su furia en cada latigazo que asestaba de forma continua, no importa cuántas veces lo repetía, cada cual era mucho más dolorosa que la anterior

"¡ **BASTA, POR FAVOR**!" Supliqué desesperado

Sin embargo, esto solo pareció enfurecerle más todavía "¿Basta?..." Susurró con un tono tranquilo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, obligándome a mirar a esos ojos crueles "¿Realmente pretendes que me detenga?" Susurró con voz profunda y amenazante, haciéndome temblar mientras las lágrimas empezaban a teñir mi rostro

Mi miedo superaba con creces cualquier tipo de dolor en estos momentos, no era la sensación de sentir mi piel ardiendo lo que me aterrorizaba, si no el hecho de que habrá más, el hecho de que no podía asegurar de que saliese de aquí algún día, siempre y cuando no me matase en el proceso

Ante mi falta de respuestas, él estrechó los ojos y se alejó, arrojando directamente al suelo la paleta de cuero. Llevó sus manos bruscamente a mis caderas, girando mi cuerpo de modo que ahora estaba cara a la pared, con mi espalda expuesta a sus abusos. Sentí como él se deslizó por el hueco de mi cuello, apoyando su cabeza y acercando sus labios a mi oído "Me excita mucho verte en esta situación, Gray" Susurró maliciosamente, empujando sus caderas y notando su miembro erecto contra mis nalgas

Por supuesto, no solo pretendía torturarme por fuera, sino también por dentro. Ni siquiera me molesté en pedir piedad, era inútil, completamente inútil

Oí como retiraba sus pantalones y, poco después, sentí su miembro endurecido presionar contra mi entrada sin preparación, por lo que tensé mi cuerpo, sabiendo lo que me esperaba "Eres mío…" Susurró, empujando su miembro hacia delante y hundiéndolo casi por completo de una sola vez "¡ **SOLO MÍO**!" Gritó furioso mientras lo retiraba ligeramente y empujaba todavía más profundo

No pude reprimir mis gritos cada vez que embestía cruelmente en mi interior, sintiendo el mismo ardor horrible recorrer mi cuerpo "Más… ¡ **Quiero oír más**!" Exigió sádicamente, acelerando sus embestidas y sintiendo ahora como la piel se desgarraba y mi propia sangre recorría por mis piernas

Esto era mucho más que lo que hacía normalmente, ya no eran simples juegos, ahora… Él solo estaba buscando mi sufrimiento


	28. Devastado

Yuki Fullbuster: Natsu sádico es Grrarw~

Erza: Posiblemente, jerjerjerjer~

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Esto era mucho más que lo que hacía normalmente, ya no eran simples juegos, ahora… Él solo estaba buscando mi sufrimiento_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28** – Devastado

Con las últimas embestidas, sentí como llegaba a su límite, derramando su esperma en mi interior mientras soltaba un rugido de éxtasis. Los fluidos calientes escocían en mis paredes maltratadas mientras sentía como la consciencia me abandonaba lentamente

Natsu notó que iba a perder el conocimiento, por lo que dio un fuerte golpe con la mano abierta en una de mis nalgas, haciéndome gritar por la sensación abrasadora "No te duermas todavía, la diversión acaba de empezar" Susurró contra mi oído peligrosamente

Momentos después, él liberó mis manos de los grilletes, haciéndome caer al suelo sin remedio, incapaz de sostenerme sobre mis propias piernas por la debilidad. Natsu me elevó por encima de sus hombros, tirándome sin ningún cuidado sobre una mesa cercana

Sin poder imaginar que podría hacer ahora, escuché como la puerta se abrió nuevamente, revelando a Sting, Rogue, y Gajeel

Natsu se volvió hacia ellos con una mirada severa "¿Os habéis encargado de Jellal?"

Los tres sonrieron de una forma que no me gustó en absoluto "Le hemos dado su merecido, no tienes de qué preocuparte" Declaró Sting, asintiendo

"Buen trabajo" Natsu les felicitó mientras sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos afilados

"¡¿Q-Qué le habéis hecho?! ¡Él no tenía nada que ver!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas restantes mientras imaginaba las atrocidades que podrían haberle hecho, pero Natsu lanzó su mano contra mi cuello, empujándome contra mi espalda duramente

"¿Nada que ver…?" Murmuró oscuramente mientras acercaba su rostro al mío "¡ **Ese hijo de puta se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío**!" Gritó enfurecido mientras apretaba su agarre, cortándome la respiración

"N-Nat… su" Las palabras salieron completamente ahogadas de mi garganta, empezando a notar la falta de aire, pero, para mi sorpresa, él retiró su mano pocos momentos después, mirándome con una mueca de asco antes de volverse hacia su pandilla

"Es todo vuestro" Les dijo sin rodeos, señalándome con el pulgar

Amplié los ojos horrorizado mientras los tres se acercaban a mí con miradas hambrientas "Ya era hora de que nos dejases un poco de diversión, jefe" Dijo Rogue, relamiéndose los labios

"Gehee, estaba deseándolo" Gajeel se retiró la chaqueta mientras me devoraba con la mirada

Empecé a entrar en pánico mientras los tres rodeaban la mesa "¡N-No!" Supliqué frenéticamente, pero Natsu me cogió del pelo desde atrás, volteando mi cabeza para exponer mi oído, haciéndome soltar un quejido por la fuerza del agarre

"Querías probar a otros hombres, ¿verdad?" Susurró con una voz ronca que me hizo estremecer, retirándose luego hacia un sillón cercano donde se sentó, admirando la escena con avidez "Tenéis mi permiso para hacerle lo que queráis" Les dijo sin ningún reparo, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, ¿Esto iba en serio? ni siquiera podía soportar lo que me hacía Natsu, no quiero imaginar por lo que iban a hacerme pasar ellos. De pronto, sentí como dos manos sujetaban mis antebrazos, empujándome hacia el borde de la mesa, por lo que mi cabeza colgaba fuera de la superficie "Abre la boca" La voz de Sting exigió, pero yo apreté los labios firmemente, negándome a ceder. Mi acción obstinada le hizo gruñir con molestia, sacando su arma de la chaqueta y presionándola contra mi cuello "He dicho que abras la boca"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir esa cosa apretando contra mi piel, por lo que, temiendo por mi vida, separé lentamente los labios. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Sting empujó su longitud en mi boca al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido, activando mi reflejo nauseoso "¡HHHMMMMPPPP!" Murmuré mientras me retorcía en un intento de separar su miembro de mi garganta

Pero, por si no fuese suficiente, Rogue elevó mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, exponiendo mi entrada antes de sentir como era penetrado de una sola embestida, gimiendo fuertemente por la intrusión. Él empezó a acelerar el ritmo en mi interior sin piedad mientras el miembro de Sting ahogaba mis gritos por completo

"Mi turno" Gajeel exigió, empujando a Sting a un lado y, sin concederme un respiro, introdujo su miembro en mi boca dando fuertes embestidas al instante. Yo estaba siendo violado por todos los lugares posibles de mi cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo tan horrible en mi vida

"Agh… Aagh… Joder, estás tan apretado" Rogue murmuró entre dientes, dando las últimas embestidas antes de derramar sus fluidos en mi interior, sintiéndome asqueado por aquello. De inmediato, Sting ocupó su lugar, hundiendo su miembro en mi interior de una sola vez

Con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, conseguí retirar el miembro de Gajeel de mi boca "¡POR FAVOR, NATSU, DETÉN ESTO!" Rogué desesperadamente entre lágrimas, pero él solo sonrió mientras se recostaba en el sillón, disfrutando del espectáculo

* * *

Me sentía completamente destrozado, los tres habían hecho lo que querían conmigo, uno tras otro sin descanso. Hace mucho que había renunciado a cualquier tipo de resistencia y mi mente había abandonado mi cuerpo completamente, dejándome llevar hasta que finalmente, estuvieron satisfechos

Vagamente observé como Natsu se acercaba a mí de nuevo, soltando una risa siniestra. Él observó mi cuerpo completamente cubierto de fluidos antes de alzar mi barbilla, conectando mis ojos con los suyos "Seguro que una perra como tú ha disfrutado de la experiencia" Espetó con una voz oscura y despiadada "Dime, Gray, ¿A quién perteneces?" Se burló, sabiendo que mi voluntad estaba hecha pedazos ahora, y por nada del mundo querría repetir esta experiencia horrible

"A… ti…" Conseguí formar palabras a pesar del terrible dolor en mi garganta

Incluso dándole lo que quería, el rostro de Natsu se volvió mortal mientras tiró de mi pelo brutalmente, acercando su rostro al mío "La próxima vez, te mataré con mis propias manos" Amenazó entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que iba completamente en serio. Me limité a asentir levemente, dejando caer mis lágrimas por la fuerza empleada, apretando la mandíbula para evitar gritar

Ante mi afirmación, él sonrió con superioridad, golpeando mi cabeza contra la superficie dura sin piedad, sintiendo como la consciencia me abandonaba definitivamente

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha sido dedicado a NatsuDragneel_x**


	29. Prisionero

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ante mi afirmación, él sonrió con superioridad, golpeando mi cabeza contra la superficie dura sin piedad, sintiendo como la consciencia me abandonaba definitivamente_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29** – Prisionero

"Ugghh…" Me desperté con un estridente dolor de cabeza, en un dormitorio que al instante reconocí como el de Natsu, recordando que estaba en su casa. Me trasladé a una posición sentada, intentando visualizar más la zona, pero una repentina sensación de mareo se hizo cargo de mis sentidos "Maldita sea…"

Momentos después, y por fortuna para mí, esa sensación horrible desapareció, aunque la zona impactada de mi cabeza todavía me dolía como el infierno "Me voy de aquí" Declaré firmemente, disponiéndome a salir de la cama, hasta que noté una presión en mi cuello. Llevé mis manos, sintiendo una especie de collar metálico, que enseguida comprobé que estaba unido al cabecero de la cama con unas cadenas "N-No puede ser…" Susurré incrédulo

Casi al momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando a la persona que menos querría ver en este momento "Natsu…" Dijo con voz irritada, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta

"No parece que te alegres mucho de verme" Habló con un tono arrogante mientras se acercaba a mi posición, por lo que yo rápidamente retrocedí sobre la cama "¿Haah? ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?" Se burló mientras se deslizaba por encima de mi cuerpo tembloroso "Esto me trae mucho recuerdos" Dijo, acercando su rostro al mío

"N-No me toques…" Murmuré con una voz casi inaudible, abrumado por el miedo

Esto pareció molestarle, pero mantuvo su sonrisa enfermiza por encima de todo "¿No tocarte?" Cuestionó en voz alta, sujetándome con fuerza bruta mi barbilla, lo que provocó un grito de dolor por mi parte "Eres mío, te tocaré siempre que quiera" Su voz era tranquila, pero a la vez amenazadora, lo que amplificó todavía más mi miedo

"Déjame ir…" Supliqué "Yo… solo quiero volver a mi casa…"

"No" Dijo fríamente, alejándose de mi cuerpo y poniéndose de pié "No volverás a tu casa, ni siquiera volverás a la academia"

"¿Q…Qué?..." Susurré con un hilo de voz, incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír

"Oh, ya sabes, ya no confío en ti" Espetó con una voz profunda mientras entrecerraba los ojos "Vivirás aquí ahora, y trabajarás en mi local"

Mi corazón se detuvo ante sus palabras… ¿Vivir con él?...

"¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?..." Intenté aclarar la situación, esto tenía que ser una broma pesada, estaba seguro

"¿No me crees?" Sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos "Has sido expulsado de Fairy Tail bajo mi orden, y en cuanto a tu casa… no puedo hacer nada con ella, simplemente no volverás" Hizo una pausa "Yo me encargaré de las facturas mensuales, así que a partir de ahora _esta_ es tu casa"

"No…" No podía estar hablando enserio "¡No!" Grité, tratando de asimilar algo tan repentino y horrible "¿¡Por qué?!" Alcé la voz mientras las lágrimas empezaban a teñir mis mejillas. Todo lo que había logrado, todas las esperanzas que puse en mis estudios, han sido destruidas por él…

Su rostro siguió inexpresivo, ignorando mi estado emocional por completo. Con un movimiento rápido, sujetó mis tobillos, tirando de ellos para atraerme hacia él y posicionando mis piernas encima de sus hombros "Es tu castigo" Declaró repentinamente, desabrochándose la cremallera de su pantalón "¡ **Nadie traiciona a Natsu Dragneel**!" Gritó, volviendo su rostro en la ira al mismo tiempo que introducía su miembro en mi interior de una sola vez

"¡WUAAAAAHH!" Aullé ante el dolor familiar, pero esto no era nada comparado con el dolor de ver tu vida desmoronarse delante de tus narices, a pesar de que un horrible ardor recorría mi cuerpo, ya no significaba nada para mí

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yacía en la cama, completamente empapado de los fluidos de Natsu, al mismo tiempo que una hilera de sangre salía de mi entrada dolorida. Escuché como él se subía la cremallera de sus pantalones, satisfecho después de haberme torturado tanto como quería, aunque sabiendo que ahora me tendría preso en su propia casa, estaba seguro de que esto no sería más que rutina diaria a partir de ahora "Te odio…" Susurré, totalmente sin fuerzas y casi al límite de perder mi consciencia "Te odio tanto…" Repetí mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, mojando las sábanas blancas de la cama

Pero… como esperaba, él me ignoró completamente. El mundo ante mí se volvía negro, mientras oía el sonido de los pasos de Natsu en la lejanía

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que Natsu me encerró en su casa. Cada vez que quería, entraba y me utilizaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, sin preocuparse en absoluto cuánto daño me hacía o que tan malas eran mis heridas, siempre terminaba sangrando y las sábanas estaban casi completamente teñidas de rojo por ello. Ocasionalmente, él me traía comida y agua siempre que le diese placer por mi propia voluntad, de lo contrario, no importa cuanta hambre o sed tuviese, se marcharía por donde había venido

Día a día vivía un infierno, temeroso de cada momento en el que estaba solo en ese dormitorio, inseguro de cuándo él vendría a torturarme horriblemente, desconociendo cuánto tiempo iba a durar así, si no moría en la espera…

Cada vez sentía mi cuerpo debilitarse más, y por mucho que descansara, no recuperaba mis fuerzas, temiendo estar perdiendo demasiada sangre, sin mencionar que mi alimentación era mínima. Muchas veces intenté romper las cadenas que me mantenían preso, pero lo único que conseguí es hacerme daño a mí mismo, renunciando a cualquier intento al comprobar que todo lo que hiciese era inútil

Tan solo habían transcurrido 7 días y ya deseaba morir, terminar con mi vida y abandonar este mundo lleno de dolor y gente horrible como Natsu, pero no tenía ninguna forma de hacerlo, y sinceramente, dudo que tuviese la valentía necesaria si surgía algún tipo de oportunidad

Entré en estado de pánico cuando la puerta se abrió, miré a la ventana, comprobando que era casi el anochecer, y Natsu siempre solía ' _hacerme una visita'_ en este momento del día. Instintivamente, mi cuerpo retrocedió, aún sabiendo que no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria

"¿Me echaste de menos?" Su voz resonó en mis oídos, sintiéndome enfermo con el mero hecho de escucharla. Él se acercó a mí mientras se retiraba la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba

"¡NO, POR FAVOR!" Supliqué desesperadamente, sabiendo muy bien lo que venía, a pesar de que él nunca escuchase mis súplicas

Como me imaginé, fue inútil, de hecho, esto solo profundizó su sonrisa de superioridad mientras se arrastraba por encima de mi cuerpo, abriéndome las piernas con fuerza

Ya no podía hacer nada llegados a este punto, una vez más, él no se detendría hasta estar satisfecho, así que simplemente me rendí, cerrando los ojos e intentando que mi consciencia me abandonase


	30. Oscuridad

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ya no podía hacer nada llegados a este punto, una vez más, él no se detendría hasta estar satisfecho, así que simplemente me rendí, cerrando los ojos e intentando que mi consciencia me abandonase_

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 –** Oscuridad

El familiar sonido de la puerta abriéndose resonó en todo el dormitorio, ya ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que pasaba, lo único que había ahora en mi vida era el dolor, y Natsu… Y ahora que lo pensaba, hacía mucho tiempo que él no aparecía, pero dado mi dolor corporal y mis heridas, era un gran alivio que no lo hiciera, si no fuese porque empezaba a echar en falta el agua y la comida…

Oí pasos acercándose a mí, eran sus pasos, sin duda, pero no podía mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo, así que solo permanecí inmóvil en las sábanas

Una risita se escuchó justo detrás de mí "Te ves patético, ¿Lo sabes?" La voz arrogante de Natsu se escuchó "Supongo que ya te he castigado lo suficiente, es el momento"

¿El momento?... ¿El momento de qué?...

Repentinamente, sentí como el colchón se hundía hacia un lado, y fue entonces cuando los brazos de Natsu me rodearon. Su cálido aliento golpeó mi cuello poco después, sabiendo enseguida lo que me esperaba. Natsu se posicionó encima de mi cuerpo, empezando a deslizar mordiscos y lametones por mi cuello

Yo me limité a quedarme inmóvil, dejando que hiciese lo que quisiera… de todos modos no podría sentir más dolor del que ya sentía… o eso esperaba…

"¿Hmmm? ¿Hoy no te resistes?" Natsu cuestionó con voz burlona desde mi cuello "Bien… eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí…" Soltó una risita siniestra y se apartó de mi cuerpo, empezando a retirarse su camisa. Antes de quitarse también los pantalones, rebuscó algo en uno de los bolsillos, sacando finalmente un cuchillo

Amplié mis ojos al reconocerlo, haciéndole sonreír al ver el miedo en mis ojos "¿Lo recuerdas?..." Llevó la mano hacia la cicatriz con forma de X que me había hecho, acariciándola como si fuese algo preciado para él "Así fue como empezó todo…" Su sonrisa se profundizó mientras se acercaba hacia mi oído "…Y así es como va a terminar" Susurró con una voz oscura que me hizo estremecer

"¡ **HYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Mi grito resonó en las paredes del dormitorio cuando sentí como el filo atravesaba mi muslo derecho, haciendo brotar una enorme cantidad de sangre cuando lo retiró

Contemplé horrorizado como Natsu lamía el metal, limpiándolo de mi sangre mientras gruñía de satisfacción "Más…" Murmuró lascivamente antes de asestar otro corte a lo largo de mi brazo derecho. Otro grito salió de mis labios al sentir nuevamente ese dolor penetrante, y sin ni siquiera darme tiempo para asimilarlo, comenzó a atacar todo mi cuerpo sin pausa, corte tras corte mientras, completamente indefenso, no podía hacer más que gritar agónicamente, sintiendo mi sangre deslizarse por todas partes

Cuando tuvo suficiente, se detuvo, jadeando de excitación al ver mi cuerpo completamente ensangrentado. Este hombre estaba loco, si seguía así, moriría desangrado… "N-Natsu… P-Por favor…" Sollocé, cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de resistir todo este dolor "Detente… te lo ruego…"

Como respuesta, él soltó una audible carcajada "¿Detenerme? No…" Murmuró, cogiendo mis piernas y alzándolas por encima de sus hombros, retirando su ropa interior y presionando la punta de su miembro completamente erecto contra mi entrada "Ha llegado el momento…" Repitió las mismas palabras, dando una fuerte embestida en mi interior

"¡ **AAAAARGHH**! ¡ **N-NOOOO**!" Tensé mi cuerpo ante su brusca intrusión, lo que amplificó el dolor de los cortes

Empezó a moverse en mi interior ávidamente, reabriendo las heridas en mis paredes internas al instante, pero no satisfecho con eso, deslizó su cuerpo hacia delante, profundizando completamente su miembro. Lo único que se podía escuchar ahora eran los sonidos de nuestras carnes golpeándose y mis gritos agónicos, que probablemente resonaban en toda la casa

Me sentía cada vez más débil por momentos, mi visión se nublaba poco a poco y me costaba mantenerme consciente, pero tenía que aguantar, temiendo lo que podría hacerme, hasta que, de pronto, sus palabras pasaron por mi mente...

Es… _El momento_ …

El momento… ¿¡ **No se referirá a**?...

Mis ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock, reconociendo sus intenciones "¡N-NATSU, DETEN ESTO, TE LO SUPLICO!" Rogué entre gritos y lágrimas

De pronto, cesó sus embestidas y conectó sus ojos con los míos, dedicándome una mirada mortal "No…" Usó su mano para alzar mi barbilla con fuerza "Eras mío Gray… vas a pagar por tu traición…" Sus labios rozaron mi oído "…Con tu vida" Susurró finalmente, reanudando sus movimientos con más fuerza que antes

¿Esto era lo que pretendía desde que me trajo aquí?... ¿Usarme como un juguete hasta que se aburriese… y luego matarme sin más?...

"¡ **WUAAAAAAAAAAHHH**!" Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando hundió el cuchillo en el lado derecho de mi abdomen, justo encima de la cicatriz, retorciéndolo una vez dentro por si no fuese suficiente

…Mi sangre cubría los cuerpos de ambos, ya no había esperanza para mí en estas condiciones…

… _Nadie podía oírme, nadie podía ayudarme_ …

…Conforme Natsu seguía embistiéndome, mis ojos se cerraban por sí solos y mi consciencia amenazaba con abandonarme de un momento a otro… mis gritos cesaron hasta silenciarse por completo y me vi incapaz de mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo…

…Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, reconociendo que esto era mi final… mi final a manos de aquel delincuente de pelo rosa al que un día consideré inofensivo…

"¡ **Nos vemos en el infierno**!" Natsu gritó con ira antes de clavar el arma en mi pecho, justo… encima de mi corazón… Y en ese momento, las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en mi cuerpo se desvanecieron por completo…

… _Mis párpados se cerraron, y finalmente, fui consumido por la oscuridad…_ _ **para siempre**_ …

* * *

 **Damas y caballeros, he aquí el final de una de mis historias favoritas, y la más larga hasta el momento.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla, nos vemos en otro fic ^^**


End file.
